El amor por su Dragón
by Silbila
Summary: En mi primer fanfic, viajo a Alagaesia, casi un siglo después de la gran batalla en la que el legendario Jinete Eragon y Saphira Escamas Brillantes dieron muerte al Rey Oscuro, Galbatorix, y acompañaré a Kristine en la lucha por su dragón.
1. 1 La sombra carmesí

Kristine sintió que una sombra pasaba muy rápido sobre su cabeza. Estaba en un claro no muy grande, descansando y disfrutando de la soledad de su excursión, mirando a ninguna parte, cuando algo pasó volando por encima de la tierra. Demasiado rápido para ser una nube. Miró hacia arriba pero ya era tarde. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza: alguien intentaba penetrar en su mente. Se asustó muchísimo: nunca nadie lo había intentado antes fuera de clase. Recordando sus lecciones, se concentró en una hoja que tenía frente a sí. La miró fija, y vació su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento. Pero sintió que la sombra volvía a estar sobre ella, llenándolo todo de una penumbra carmesí. Se dio cuenta de que podría estar en peligro, y pasó su concentración de la estática hoja al mantra de una canción, que le permitiría mirar el origen de los sucesos.

Y en cuanto creyó que los muros de su mente eran suficientemente fuertes, se puso en guardia y miró hacia la posible amenaza: era un dragón. Kristine se quedó perpleja y por poco no pierde la concentración. Era un dragón magnífico. Como se suponía que deberían ser todos los dragones, pero es que ella nunca había visto ninguno. Era enorme y sus escamas eran rubíes. Se dio cuenta de que tenía ante sí la imagen más bella que habían visto sus jóvenes ojos.

El dragón se acercó cada vez más al claro y terminó aterrizando sobre él. Kristine estaba tan maravillada con la visión de aquella criatura, que apenas notó que su jinete bajaba del lomo. Al fin lo miró: era un muchacho guapetón, joven pero con signos de madurez forzada. Humano.

—Buenas, cazadora. ¿Os importaría compartir vuestro botín conmigo? —dijo con la voz endurecida, con dificultad, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar

"_¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo me ha llamado? Ah, claro, vengo con las ropas de caza"_

—Será un honor, Jinete de Dragón —contestó ella.

Nunca le habría negado nada. Los Jinetes de Dragón eran las figuras que ella más admiraba. Desde siempre, lo que más le había gustado era escuchar a los bardos cantar las aventuras de los dragones y sus jinetes, leer en los libros de historia sobre la gran batalla del Renacer, su mayor sueño era conocer a Eragon, Asesino del rey, y a su dragona Saphira, Escamas brillantes. Decían que ambos habían nacido en el mismo lugar que ella, en Carvahall, en el mismo lugar donde ahora se situaba el castillo al que pertenecía.

Entonces se preguntó quién sería ese jinete. Repasó todos los dragones que habían nacido durante los tres cuartos de siglo y sus jinetes. Pero no lograba recordar que ninguno fuera rojo. Llegó a la conclusión de que debería de tratarse del dragón Arsen y su jinete humano Klaid, aunque creía recordar que las escamas del dragón eran rosa pálido, no rojo sangre. Pero no podía ser ningún otro.

—¿Sois Arsen y su jinete Klaid?

Pareció que los compañeros se intercambiaban una rápida mirada.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el jinete.

—¿Cómo que quiénes? —Esa respuesta le hizo sospechar. ¿Cómo podía no saber quiénes eran Arsen y Klaid? Y si no eran ellos, entonces:— ¿Quiénes sois?

El dragón abrió sus alas, provocando un temblor en Kristine, y alzó el vuelo. Ella se lo quedó mirando, asombrada y asustada.

—Sólo va a cazar. Nunca ha probado la carne de las Vertebradas y tiene curiosidad porque le han hablado bien de ella —la voz se le fue haciendo algo más clara—. ¿Quién eres tú?

La rebeldía innata de Kristrine se debatió con el respeto que le tenía a aquel hombre, ganando la intimidación que le producía.

—Soy Kristine, hija de Garrow.

—Aja. Garrow no es nombre de mujer —observó.

—Me avergüenzo del nombre de mi madre —dijo, y se arrepintió, porque no quería darle detalles y probablemente lo haría si se lo pidiera.

Pero no hizo más que asentir brevemente, y se puso a buscar lo necesario para hacer un buen fuego. Kristine se dio cuenta de que las ropas que llevaba no eran muy elegantes. De hecho, estaban en muy mal estado, ajadas hasta el límite. Aquello no era corriente. Hasta el jinete úrgalo se vestiría mejor.

—¿Quienes sois? —preguntó una vez más.

Era una chica terca, a la que no le faltaba valor, ni aun tratándose de la máxima autoridad con la que nunca habría pensado encontrarse. Las cosas siempre han estado tranquilas en el valle de Palancar y era el último lugar donde se pensaría que iban a aparecer un dragón y su jinete, a quien, por cierto, pareció hacerle gracia la obstinación de la muchacha.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir mi nombre?

—Yo te he dicho el mío.

—Pero yo soy un Jinete de Dragón.

—¿Y ello te impide decirme vuestros nombres?

Él se quedó pensando, divertido con la situación.

—¿Y si te dijera que si supieras nuestros nombres, no te sentaría bien la comida?

—No me sentaría bien sentarme con dos completos desconocidos, algo que, siendo Dragón y Jinete, no es normal.

—Ya, claro. Está bien. Mi nombre es Murtagh, hijo de Selene, y mi dragón es Espina.

_"Murtagh y Espina"_ Aquellos nombres le sonaban mucho. Pero no como uno de los jinetes de ahora, de después del Renacer. No, más antiguo. De hecho, le sonaba de las historias de la propia batalla del Renacer. Y entonces calló: "Murtagh, Asesino de rey, hijo de Morzan". Él había sido vasallo del Rey Oscuro, había luchado contra Eragon y Saphira. Después de la batalla, tras haber dado muerte a Galbatorix y al dragón encadenado, Shruikan, Murtagh y Espina habían huido. ¡Pero decían que Eragon y Saphira los persiguieron! Las leyendas no lo dejaban explícito, pero siempre se había sobreentendido que habían acabo con ellos. No podía ser: ¡debían estar muertos! Pero siempre que su abuela le contaba las batallas que su padre había vivido, le había dicho que Espina era rojo.

Inmediatamente, la cabeza de Kristine se llenó de mil y una preguntas. Pero el temor sólo le dejó decir:

—Selene no es nombre de varón.

—No, no lo es.

Y quedó claro que la razón era la misma. _"Aunque desde luego, sus motivos son más poderosos que los míos_", pensó.

Kristine se puso a limpiar las presas. Era verano, así que no escaseaban. Además, resultaba muy conveniente que ella fuera la única de todo el valle que se acercaba a las Vertebradas, con que lo tenía casi todo para ella.

Una vez preparado el fuego, comenzaron a asar las piezas. Mientras se abrasaban, la chica consiguió reprimir su curiosidad lo suficiente como para sólo quedarse mirando a Murtagh, quien hacía como si no se diera cuenta. Pero, finalmente, Kristine se armó del valor suficiente como para hacer alguna pregunta:

—¿Cómo...

—No te creas que voy a responder a tus preguntas —la cortó en seco—. No tengo ninguna intención de contarte mi vida.

Se quedó bastante pillada por la brusca contestación. Él sacó un conejo del fuego y empezó a soplar para entibiarlo un poco. Kristine supuso que por dentro estaría murmurándose que más le habría valido buscarse él sólo las castañas. Pero no podía pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle. No parecía agresivo; de algún modo, le inspiraba confianza. De algún modo, tenía que caerle bien para que le contara cosas.

´—No es sobre ti.

—Tampoco te voy a hablar de Espina.

—No es sobre Espina. Es sobre un antepasado mío.

La miró como quien mira desde lejos a un loco.

—¿Cómo quieres que conozca a un antepasado tuyo?

—No lo sé, pero mi abuela me contaba que ese antepasado mío fue un gran guerrero muy importante cuando... ya sabes. De hecho, hay mil leyendas sobre él, y los juglares vienen con los mercaderes, cuentan sus hazañas... Y, bueno, querría saber si lo conociste.

—Debió ser importante, si de él has heredado ese arco. Es un poco élfico para una humana.

—Tú también eres humano y llevas una espada hecha por elfos.

—Ya, pero yo soy un Jinete de Dragón.

—Me ha quedado claro, gracias. Bueno, ¿le conociste?

—¿A quién?

—A Roran Martillazos.

Aquel nombre pareció despertar la curiosidad en él.

—Vaya, Roran Martillazos. Conque eres descendiente suyo, eh. Cu... ¿Cuántos años han pasado

—Casi un siglo.

—Vaya...

Y se quedó en silencio, pensando. ¿O tal vez hablando con su dragón? Tenía entendido que a los jinetes y sus dragones les unía una especie de comunicación telepática.

—Entonces, le conociste, ¿no?

—No. No personalmente. Pero oí hablar tanto de él que es como si lo hubiera hecho. Aunque te suenen descabelladas algunas de las historias que te cuenten, son verdad.

—¡¿En serio? Dicen, dicen —tartamudeaba por la emoción—, dicen que para salvar a mi bisabuela Katrina convenció al Jinete Eragon para que se adentraran en el Imperio y subieran a una montaña inaccesible y, y, y allí acabaron con unas criaturas venidas desde el mismísimo infierno. Y entonces, los dos montaron en la bella Saphira, Escamas Brillantes y regresaron sanos y salvos. ¿Es verdad? ¡¿Es verdad?

—Eeeh... creo que sí. De algo por el estilo me enteré. Fue en Helgrind, el nido de los Raz'ac, unas criaturas horribles. Como tú has dicho, sacadas del infierno... Sí, por aquel entonces, el nombre de Roran Martillazos daba dolores de cabeza con sólo oírlo.

A la muchacha se le encendió la cara al escuchar aquellas palabras. Siempre le había llenado de orgullo saberse bisnieta de tan valeroso guerrero.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. A Kristine no le pareció oportuno forzar más la situación, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerle cientos de preguntas más. Al menos, la más importante ya la conocía.

Pero entonces, quien sucumbió a la curiosidad fue Murtagh:

—¿Es moda ahora que las mujeres lleven pantalón?

A ella no le extrañó la pregunta. Nadie la veía con buenos ojos por llevar atuendo de varón.

—No lo es —contestó brusca—. ¿Te supone algún problema?

—No, no, claro que no. Es solo que las únicas mujeres que he visto con pantalón son... o eran de armas tomar. Y, por lo que parece, tú eres otra más.

Aquello la llenó de satisfacción. ¡Y se lo había dicho el Jinete de dragón Murtagh, Asesino de rey, hijo de Morzan! Recordarlo le dio miedo. ¡Estaba compartiendo la comida con un asesino!

—Ahora me toca a mí preguntar sobre alguien —continuó el jinete—: ¿Qué fue de Nasuada?

—¿La Reina Nasuada? Dicen que fue la mejor Reina de la historia de estas tierras. Todo su reinado se caracterizó por el bienestar y la prosperidad. Y hoy día nos queda la tranquilidad residual de la buena estructura de Estado que creó. Le dio un condado a mi bisabuelo.

—Anda. Conque eres... noble, ¿no? —a Murtagh parecía que le hacía gracia la chica.

—Supongo.

—Entonces, algo me dice que no deberías estar aquí.

—La verdad es que no. Cuando vuelvan querrán matarme. Otra vez. Ya se están acostumbrando, pero todavía tengo que salir de allí a escondidas.

Ya no tenía tantos reparos en contestar a sus preguntas. La sonrisa de ese joven tan viejo le inspiraba confianza.

—Pues deberías tener cuidado con tu reputación. O mucho han cambiado las costumbres, o estás en la edad de recibir marido.

—Entonces saldré más a menudo, pues moriría antes que casarme.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi sueño es ver cada rincón de Alagaësia. Ver Ilirea, la rosa de de Farthen-Dûr, Ellesméra,... —citó los escenarios de sus leyendas favoritas y terminó con un suspiro y unas palabras murmuradas—: Ojalá mañana me nazca a mí.

—¿Cómo?

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho, y se sintió avergonzada. Decidió hacerse la tonta.

—¿Qué?

—Que qué has dicho.

—Que me gustaría ver la gran rosa de Tronjheim. Dicen que es inmensa. Se llama Isidar Mithrim y es un zafiro rosa...

—Ya lo sé, yo la he visto. Me refiero a lo que tú sabes. ¿Quieres convertirte en Jinete de Dragón?

En ese momento, entre los árboles apareció Espina, hipnotizando con su magnanimidad a Kristine, inundada de un profundo respeto. Inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

—Es un indescriptible honor conoceros, dragón Espina.

—Él también te saluda. Así que, tu sueño es ser Jinete de Dragón, eh —dijo con un toque de amargura.

Ella, avergonzada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Es el sueño de todo niño —dijo mirando al suelo—. Pero la verdad es que no creo que ninguno de los dos huevos que traerán mañana vaya a eclosionar para mí. En la aldea hay un muchacho que es mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo. Es alto, fornido, tiene carisma y todos le adoran. Es muy inteligente y dicen que maneja la espada de forma prodigiosa. En cambio yo, sólo sirvo para dar disgustos.

—Y todo eso ¿qué tiene que ver? ¿No conoces la leyenda de ese Jinete que era un campesino analfabeto y que lo único que hacía bien era manejar un arco por las Vertebradas? La verdad es que yo tampoco sé en qué estaría pensando Saphira en ese momento, pero, en fin.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡A él le venía de familia!

—No sabía que se tratara de algo congénito, pero si así fuera, ¿no tienes tú algún resto de la sangre de Jinetes de Dragón?

—¿Yo? No; ya me siento satisfecha con la de mi bisabuelo Roran.

—¿Y no sabes quién era el primo de Roran? ¿El primo con quien creció como si fueran hermanos?

—No. ¿Quién...?

—Pues ala, ya tienes trabajo —dijo levantándose—. En fin, te deseo suerte.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Ya os marcháis?

—Gracias por la comida.

Kristine no podía dejar que se marcharan. Eran lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, ¡eran la encarnación de las leyendas que contaban los bardos, de los libros de historia que había leído! Murtagh tendría tantas cosas que contarle! La ansiedad la inundó.

—¡Por favor, no os vayáis! O... o ¡llevadme con vosotros!

Murtagh emitió unas carcajadas levemente tiznadas de tristeza. En palabras, habría significado "La sola idea resulta irrisoria".

—¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más queráis! ¡Quiero irme con vosotros!

—Pero niña, ¿qué te hace pensar que te voy a llevar a ninguna parte? Además, ¿tú sabes a dónde vamos? ¿Y qué pasa con lo de mañana? —preguntó ya desde la silla— ¿Te lo vas a perder?

—No me importa a dónde vayáis. Y de todas formas mañana no me iban a dejar ni acercarme al huevo.

Eso pareció dejarlo con al menos un mínimo de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tan mal les caes?

—No. Es que en todo el condado, la norma dice que para presentarte en la lista de candidatos, debes ser respaldado por alguien. Es una norma estúpida, pero nadie había pensado que sobraba porque todo el mundo, quien más y quien menos, tiene a alguien que le apoye. Pero yo... —estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas— yo no tengo a nadie. Mi madre ha prohibido que alguien me secunde. Si alguien del condado me respalda, será encarcelado durante algún tiempo y después desterrado junto con toda su familia...

Murtagh la miró desde allí arriba, indiferente, como si le estuviera contando lo que había desayunado, sin rastro de la pequeña simpatía que había demostrado hasta entonces. Espina desplegó las alas, listo para elevarse.

—¡No! ¡Esperad! —gritó mientras el dragón, con sus alas color vino, saltaba y subía metros y metros antes del primer batir.

Kristine creyó que tendría un ataque de histeria al verlos marchar, al pensar que quizá jamás volvería a verlos, ni a ningún otro dragón y jinete, cuando desde arriba oyó una voz en grito que le pareció que decía algo así:

—¡Mañana, preséntate! ¡Seguro que habrá alguien dispuesto a hacer algo por ti!

Y entonces se elevaron más y más hasta ser apenas una mancha, volaron hacia el oeste y desaparecieron tras el pico de una montaña.


	2. 2 Una ley estúpida e inválida

Por fin, su furibunda madre había dejado a Kristine que se marchara. A ésta le pitaban los oídos después de la enorme reprimenda que se había vuelto a llevar por vagabundear por las montañas. Entonces se dirigió a la biblioteca y buscó al sabio Aminio, quien había sido su profesor durante toda la vida. Cuando lo encontró, sin saludarle siquiera, empezó a interrogarle:

—¿Cuánto conoces de mi antepasado Roran Martillazos?

—Querida niña —dijo el anciano—, ¿acaso no sabes ya de memoria cada uno de sus logros?

—Sí, pero me refiero a antes, a antes de la guerra. Sobre cómo vivía, quiénes eran sus amigos, quiénes sus parientes,...

—Ah, bueno... sobre eso no hay mucho, la verdad. Tengo entendido que era granjero o campesino. El nombre de su padre era Garrow, de ahí el nombre del tuyo. Y en cuanto a amigos... de antes de la guerra no sé nada, pero supongo que en la aldea contaría con varios.

—Vaya —murmuró la chica, decepcionada.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—No, no es nada... Es que hoy alguien me ha dicho que creció junto a alguien como si fueran hermanos. Pero no me ha dicho quién. Un primo, creo.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! Es que ya chocheo. Su primo.

—¿Quién?

—Su primo.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya me lo has dicho! ¡¿Quién era su primo?

—¿No lo sabías? Roran era primo de Eragon.

"Primo de Eragon" Las palabras reverberaron en su cabeza. Llevaba la misma sangre que el mayor de los Jinetes de Dragón, del ser al que más admiraba de toda la historia... La emoción casi la tira de espaldas. Y entonces recordó a su abuela cuando le contaba la historia que a ella más le gustaba: "No le costó mucho convencerlo, claro. Ellos eran como hermanos, Eragon adoraba a su primo y haría cualquier cosa por él". ¡El gran Eragon! ¡¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto esas pocas palabras tan cruciales? Eragon, quien había curado a la abuela de Dave, y por eso decían que en su familia habían sido bendecidos con la magia del Jinete. Y desde luego, eso parecía.

—Por eso él fue quien ofició la boda de su primo, los bendijo, y le dio los anillos que se usan en tu familia para los matrimonios. Son mágicos.

—Y qué más. ¡Cuéntame más!

—No sé nada más. Como comprenderás, no había un escribano presente en cada una de sus conversaciones. Y menos cuando ninguno de los dos eran más que unos pobres campesinos.

Kristine se quedó un rato pensando. O más bien dándole vueltas a la misma idea: que ella era pariente de Eragon, Asesino del Rey.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado antes?

—Es que no imaginaba que no lo supieras. Como te gustan tanto las leyendas de ambos, pensé que sabrías que eran primos.

—Guau... Entonces —quizá habría esperanza—, entonces, eso, eso quiere decir que el padre de Roran y el padre de Eragon eran hermanos, ¿no? No, claro que no. No puede ser, porque el padre de Eragon era el gran Jinete de Dragón Brom, quien habría nacido muchos años antes que Garrow.

—Exacto. No. Tengo entendido que era la madre de Eragon, quien era hermana de tu tatarabuelo. Pero no sé nada de ella.

—Entiendo.

...

Kristine se fue a la cama en una nube. Estaba tan excitada, soñando despierta, que no lograba entrar en sueño.

Ella estaba mucho más instruida que el resto de los muchachos de su edad. De hecho, probablemente fuera la persona más instruida después de Animio y quizá del administrador de la aldea. Pero eso sólo le servía para ser consciente de su ignorancia. Los materiales con los que contaban eran odiosamente deficientes y la habilidad de su maestro para enseñar era limitada. Ello derivó en que se sintiera más curiosa precisamente por las cosas de las que menos sabía, aquellas materias en las que era obvio que aún le quedaba mucho por saber, como era el caso de la historia de Eragon. Por extraño que pareciera, el Jinete sólo era descrito de una forma muy impersonal y además Kristine sospechaba que en la mayoría de las ocasiones los textos tenían más de literatura que de realidad. Y era por eso que adoraba las interpretaciones de los bardos: porque le daban vida al liberador...

Eragon, en resumen, se había convertido para ella en algo más que un héroe: era una figura abstracta que la perseguía a todas partes y que la llamaba a su lado. Es por eso que saber que tenía una relación de parentesco con él era lo máximo a lo que nunca se había atrevido a aspirar. Bueno, en realidad siempre había soñado con ver alguna vez un retrato suyo.

¿Debía dar un paso más en el intento de verlo? ¿Debía alzar la voz al día siguiente para optar a ver en persona a su ídolo? ¡No! ¡Eran bobadas! ¡Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo!

Estuvo bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero al fin se calmó y entonces llegaron a su mente las palabras de Murtagh: "Mañana, preséntate". Había tenido razón con lo de que tenía cierto parentesco con un Jinete de Dragón, aunque no directo... Sí, le haría caso y mañana se presentaría.

...

La plaza estaba abarrotada. Carvahall era una pequeña ciudadela, de rica y nueva construcción. "Los de Carvahall", el pequeño pueblo que se enfrentó al Imperio, habían vuelto a su tierra y habían reconstruido hasta el último edificio. Decían que estaba inspirada en las distintas ciudades que habían visitado los habitantes, que habían cogido de cada una lo mejor lo habían colocado allí, en armonía,... y a menor escala.

Apenas cabía algún que otro alfiler. Todo los vecinos se concentraban frente al edificio de la administración, donde se levantaba un escenario apenas elevado. Al parecer, la llegada de los huevos a las distintas ciudades del tour, era para éstas motivo de fiesta. Pero sólo pasaba cada varios años, entre cinco y diez.

Kristine estaba encima de la tarima, junto a su madre, quien, probablemente, llevaba el vestido más extravagante y pomposo que habían visto esas tierras. Se había superado a sí misma. Kristine, por su parte, sólo a base de rabietas había conseguido el vestido más simple y austero posible. Era blanco con adornos en morado, y junto con su sencillo peinado, que consistía simplemente en apartar de la frente algunos mechones de pelo castaño caramelo, le daba un aire de belleza natural, por mucho que su madre dijera que sus horas al sol le habían estropeado la piel, dorada gracias a ello.

No había nada confirmado, pero los rumores decían que quien portaría los huevos sería un elfo. Aunque no era completamente extraño verlos, lo cierto es que no era muy usual. Kristine sería la primera vez que vería uno, y pensar que al permanecer en el entarimado tendría la oportunidad de verlos desde más cerca, era lo único que la anclaba allí.

Había un alboroto general; las gentes estaban impacientes por la aparición del portador. Para más inri, también había un montón de soldados y un ministro, quienes serían los encargados de llevar los huevos por todo el reino. El viaje siempre empezaba desde Ceunon, por eso era algo extraordinario que esa vez se empezara por Carvahall.

El murmullo empezó a hacerse más fuerte, empezando por el norte y contagiándose hasta la incómoda Kristine. Desde su asiento pudo ver cómo se hacía un pasillo entre la multitud y por él avanzaban dos hermosos caballos blancos, con estilizados jinetes. No llevaban riendas. Eran unas criaturas bellas, con melenas brillantes y adornos extraños. Un hombre y una mujer. Kristine envidió a ésta por su vestimenta: sobrios pantalones, aparentemente muy cómodos del estilo que había visto en dibujos. Sus caras eran finas, los ojos algo rasgados y las orejas acababan ligeramente en punta. La expresión era seria, los semblantes altivos. Eran tal y como ella se los había imaginado, pero aparte, era como si emitiesen algo de luz.

Y entonces, el atronador y agudo vozarrón de su madre se extendió por toda la plaza.

—Bienvenidos a Carvahall, amigos elfos. Soy Lady Glauçia, condesa de Palancar. Hablo en nombre de mi pueblo cuando os digo que es un honor teneros hoy con nosotros.

El elfo, haciendo gala de una perfecta cara de póquer, tan solo pestañeó al ver el estrambótico atuendo de su recibidora.

—Gracias por la recepción —dijo con una voz aflautada, dulce como una melodía, y afilada por la soberbia—. Soy Vanir, embajador de mi pueblo. Ella es Ulianea, portadora de los preciados huevos de Dragón. Ambos estamos aquí para hacer entrega al pueblo humando de ambos tesoros, para que sean ofrecidos a aquellos que quieran probar a ser elegidos por los dragones que esperan al momento idóneo para salir de su sueño.

—Os invito, Vanir y Ulianea a que presenciéis nuestra ceremonia de presentación —dijo la condesa acompañando sus palabras con un gesto, al que respondieron los recién llegados acercándose y bajando de sus monturas—. Desde que hace más de medio siglo, así lo dispusiera el regente Monrad, aquellos que quieran ser aspirantes, deberán ser respaldados por alguna otra persona, y solo así será efectiva su candidatura.

Kristine no podía creer que aquel fuera el discurso habitual en esta ceremonia. Entonces, los elfos subieron al entarimado y se posicionaron cerca de ella. Cuando Glauçia terminó sus palabras, Vanir murmuró muy bajito: "Es una ley estúpida en inválida".

A lo que Kristine contestó, como si se lo hubiera dicho a ella:

—Ya, sí que lo es.

El elfo no tubo reacción ninguna.

Entonces llegó el primero:

—Yo, Dave, hijo de Horst, descendiente del guerreo de Carvahall Horst el Herrero, y de Hope, la curada por el Jinete, aspiro a ser elegido por uno de los huevos de Dragón.

Hubo un vitoreo general. Todos parecían adorar a ese joven engreído. A Kristine le gustaba pensar que en vez de a él, el huevo le nacería al niño bobo del pueblo. Se le iba a caer la sonrisa de arrogante.

En total, se presentaron siete muchachos entre diez y veinte años. Llegaba la hora: en cualquier momento, su madre preguntaría por alguien más y después se acabaría el turno para hablar. Era en ese instante o nunca. Casi temblaba de nerviosismo. No se creía capaz de aguantar la vergüenza de que nadie le apoyara.

Pero entonces, un cosquilleo en la mente, como una pluma, la acarició y supo que él estaba entre el público. Se armó de valor, dio un paso adelante.

—Yo, Kristine, hija de Lord Garrow, descendiente del legendario guerrero Roran Martillazos y de su mujer Katrina, la Estrella Rescatada, aspiro a ser elegida como Jinete de Dragón.

La voz le tembló un poco, pero fue oída, dejando a continuación un silencio sepulcral. Pasaron cinco segundos, diez...

—Nadie respalda tu candidatura, Kristine. Así que me temo que no serás aspirante —le dijo su madre con una mezcla de rabia, por el atrevimiento, y de satisfacción por su triunfo.

Kristine intentó reprimirse, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron por el odio que le profesaba su egoísta progenitora.

Pero entonces, entre la marea de gente sonó un voz grave:

—¡Yo la secundo!

El murmullo una vez más se levantó en la plaza. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el dueño de esa voz. Kristine distinguió como centro de las miradas a un hombre que rondaba los sesenta, con la cara cuadrada y el pelo gris. La mirada derrochaba seguridad y astucia, si bien algo de indiferencia y hastío.

La pomposa condesa se puso roja de ira.

—¡¿Quién es! ¡Identifíquese! —rugió, dando paso de nuevo a la quietud sonora.

—A ninguno de los anteriores le habéis pedido el nombre. Y, de hecho, el primero ni siquiera tuvo un respaldo formal. No veo por qué tengo que dar a saber quién soy.

—Lo tendrás que dar para ser juzgado por desacato de una directriz gubernamental.

—¡Ah!, pero según tengo entendido, sólo afecta a los habitantes del condado, ¿no es así? Y yo es la primera vez que piso estas tierras y, probablemente, la última.

A Kristine se le dibujó una sonrisa de victoria ante su madre, de profundo agradecimiento hacia aquel joven tan viejo, aquel asesino que le inspiraba confianza.

La madre montó en cólera al ver la cara de su malcriada hija y presa de la furia gritó:

—¡Guardias!

Entonces se armó un barullo impresionante: los soldados empujaban a los vecino para intentar llegar hasta el desconocido; éste mostró un palo labrado, dispuesto a defenderse; la condesa gritaba histérica mientras el ministro le pedía disculpas a los elfos,...

Ante aquello, el elfo Vanir, tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

Kristine, ante la seguridad, al menos momentánea, que tenía, le explicó con toda calma la situación:

—Mi madre decretó que cualquier habitante del condado que osara respaldarme ante mi candidatura, sería apresado y, posteriormente, expulsado del valle. Pero no contaba con alguien a quien le diera igual.

—Pero eso es altamente irregular. Las normas del pacto dicen claramente que todos tienen derecho a intentar hacer que los huevos eclosiones. Sin excepciones ni condiciones. Lady Glauçia —dijo dirigiéndose a la condesa—, quiero que sepa que de esto serán informados vuestro rey y mi reina, así como el resto de Jinetes y Dragones.

...

Media hora después, los ánimos se habían calmado. El desconocido había desaparecido, Lady Glauçia había aceptado su derrota (al menos durante un efímero espacio de tiempo), los once muchachos, el administrador del pueblo, el ministro y los elfos, además de la condesa, estaban dentro del edificio de administración. Se procedió a hacer un sorteo, mediante el cual, los nombres de los aspirantes quedaban escritos en papeles que se irían sacando al alza de una urna. Mientras, los elfos prepararon los huevos sobre un cojín de muy fina factura, sobre una mesa.

—Procederé a sacar el primer nombre —dijo el ministro—. Dave.

El fornido muchacho, con el porte de una muralla, dio dos pasos hacia delante.

—Kristine.

La chica, que ahora se sentía tan pequeña, hecha un matojo de nervios, se colocó ligeramente detrás de Dave.

Siguió el ministro sacando papeles hasta que todos quedaron nombrados. Una vez establecido el orden, Dave y Kristine se acercaron a la mesa. Ella sentía todos los ojos en su nuca. Especialmente, había un par que le picaban, y supuso que eran los de su madre.

Ella esperó a que Dave eligiera cuál de los dos tocaría primero, pero él le hizo una señal de que le dejaba escoger antes. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no iba a poner reparos, precisamente.

Kristine miró la mesa. En ella resplandecían los dos óvalos, como joyas. El de la derecha, tenía el fondo blanco, con vetas de zafiro amarillo pulido. Le daba la sensación de que con la debida luz, podría mirar el interior del huevo a través del cristal amarillo, cuya luminosidad, le daba un toque de amarillo pálido al resto, que sin duda era el más puro nácar.

Pero al que se sintió atraída, fue al de la izquierda. Era gris oscuro, casi negro. Un gris cálido roto por rayos morados de una feroz tormenta eléctrica. A sus ojos, aquella gema ardía. Quedó maravillada por su hermosura oscura, que la atraía.

Como hipnotizada, se dirigió hacia el majestuoso óvalo. Lo tocó y lo sintió caliente. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, como si le hubiera alcanzado el rayo que inundaba el fondo de oscuridad infinita. El calor se fue extendiendo desde los brazos hasta el pecho. Y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de acercar los labios, como si le fuera a hablar al oído, y susurrarle:

—Te estoy esperando. Quiero verte.

Un nuevo calambre provino del huevo, pero muchísimo más fuerte. Tanto, que tuvo que retirarse, asustada. Todos los demás aguantaron la respiración. Todos menos Dave, quien parecía estar en otro mundo, acariciando el huevo como si sus dedos fuesen de pluma.

Kristine lo supo, tuvo la certeza de que la criatura que aguardara en esa joya le acompañaría durante el resto de su vida... y sintió un júbilo como nunca antes había experimentado. Parecía que todo lo que había soportado era para contrarrestar todo el gozo que le traería un compañero de alma; todas las dudas, todas las prioridades y cualquier pensamiento se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a lo que estaría a punto de inundar su mente. Lo presentía.


	3. 3 No puede salir

Continuaron así durante un buen rato. Kristine tenía las manos sobre la joya pulida, ignorando la cada vez mayor temperatura que estaba alcanzando, adorando ya a su compañero. Por su parte, Dave seguía hipnotizado, acariciando las vetas amarillas y el pálido nácar, como si tratara de calmar a un bebé.

Más de una hora después, seguía sin pasar nada. Al menos visto desde fuera. Por lo tanto, el ministro les indicó a los muchachos que cambiaran de huevo. Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó. Ellos seguían en su mundo paralelo.

-Jóvenes, intercambiaos -repitió la condesa.

-Kristine, Dave. Apartaos ya y dejad al otro intentarlo -dijo el administrador-, sin conseguir un efecto diferente.

Entones, se acercaron para hacerlo por la fuerza. Los agarraron por los hombros y fue en ese momento cuando de los huevos surgió un sonido como de agua en ebullición, seguido de pequeños balanceros. A excepción de esos ecos, en la sala se hizo el más absoluto silencio. Casi parecía que la habitación se hubiera oscurecido y sólo quedaran iluminados los dos tesoros de los cojines.

El óvalo blanquecino empezó a moverse cada vez más y más violentamente. Se oían golpes desde dentro, intentando salir de su cautiverio. En uno de ellos, el cascarón se rajó, y con el siguiente, pareció descascarillarse entero, para que, con un tercer impacto, la estructura se resquebrajara por completo y dejase ver a una criatura pálida, algo parecido a un reptil, pero con la apariencia de tener minúsculos diamantes a lo largo de su cuerpo, de donde salían dos membranas desde el lomo. Era un dragón de nácar y estrías de oro translúcido.

-Hola -le dijo el muchacho, acercándose para volver a acariciarlo.

Y al rozarlo, un destello provino desde el punto en el que se tocaban, y cuando pudieron verle la mano, le había nacido un marca, una especie de ojo retorcido, de color plateado.

Hubo un gran revuelo. Los jóvenes se acercaron a él, para ver la marca que le había quedado en la palma. Por su lado, Lady Glauçia y el ministro se estaban felicitando mutuamente por aquel logro que no les pertenecía. Los elfos, en su profunda admiración por el pequeño dragón se acercaron y le hablaban en el idioma antiguo. El par de guardias que había por ahí, corrieron a fuera para dar la buena nueva.

Sin embargo, Kristine no notó nada. Ella estaba sólo pendiente del movimiento del huevo relampagueante. A veces era tan tenue que temía que se hubiera arrepentido. Los golpecillos que se oían eran débiles. En su mente algo le dijo que aquello no era normal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Ulianea, que estaba cerca suya adorando al recién nacido. La elfa rechazó el contacto, indignada por que hubiera osado tocarla. Pero pareció darse cuenta, por la cara de angustia de Kristine, que el atrevimiento había sido necesario. La chica le señaló con la cabeza el precioso huevo de profunda noche de tempestad. Dentro de la seriedad total que parecía reflejar la elfa, se podía ver un resquicio de nerviosismo. Movió los labios y también Vanir dejó de atender al dragón blanco. Comenzaron a emitir murmullos, a hablar tan bajito que Kristine no podía entenderlos. Aunque, claro, no lo habría hecho de todas formas porque no entendía el idioma antiguo (aunque había aprendido a leerlo y escribirlo). Eso hizo que se inquietara más.

Vanir preguntó a un distraído administrador por una habitación más privada y al indicarle éste una, los dos elfos llevaron el huevo hacia ella, seguidos a la carrera por Kristine, dejando atrás todo el barullo.

La nueva habitación en la que entraron era un pequeño despacho, con una mesa, varias sillas y una pared ocupada por una estantería llena de documentos.

Aún se escuchaba el júbilo exterior, pero, tras unas palabras de Ulianea, las paredes quedaron completamente insonorizadas. Ello no hizo más que acentuar lo amortiguado que salía el sonido del huevo, como si la criatura que aguardaba en su interior fuera demasiado débil.

Los dos elfos seguían murmurando. La tensión crecía en Kristine.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

-No lo sabemos -le respondió Vanir.

Ningún otro grupo de palabras la hubiera conducido de mejor manera hasta una histeria que logró controlar sólo por su preocupación.

La elfa miró al rededor, buscando algo. Kristine la vio ir hacia la pared, mirar fijamente un espejo y murmurar unas palabras en idioma antiguo. La superficie se movió como hondas en el agua y se formó una imagen en ella, como si hubiera pasado de ser un espejo a un cuadro. En la imagen se veía una habitación de madera. _Elfo _se dijo Kristine al ver la decoración.

De repente, la imagen dentro del marco se movió, y apareció un ser muy extraño. Era una figura antropomórfica, con mucho pelo, que, a pesar de todo, resultaba algo atractivo. Se dio cuenta de que, por difícil que pudiera parecer, aquello era un elfo cuando empezó a hablar con Ulianea.

Kristine tenía un oído puesto en la ininteligible conversación y otra en los débiles sonidos del huevo de dragón, como el latido del corazón de un moribundo.

Otra figura más apareció en el marco. Parecía otro elfo, pero le faltaba la luz que éstos emitían. Siguieron hablando durante dos o tres minutos,... hasta que el autocontrol de Kristine se agotó.

-¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUÉ NARICES ESTÁ PASANDO?

Cuatro pares de miradas se posaron en ella. Fue la figura que parecía y no parecía un elfo quien le contestó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kristine -contestó de forma áspera y grosera.

-Kristine, pocas veces en la historia de los dragones se ha dado una situación parecida a ésta. Parece ser,... sospechamos, que el dragón que hay en el interior carece de energía, o tiene algún bloqueo que le impide canalizar la energía necesaria para romper el cascarón.

-¡¿Y por qué no le ayudáis? -miró a los dos elfos de la sala- ¡Vosotros sabéis hacer magia!

-Pero no somos lo suficientemente buenos -dijo Vanir.

-¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

-Lamentablemente todo los jinetes están a dos días de camino. Para entonces podría ser demasiado tarde. De todas formas, me pondré en contacto inmediatamente con ellos.

Kristine sentía que iba a caer en la desesperación. No podía creer que la criatura que le esperaba allí adentro no fuera a salir nunca. Por una vez que necesitaba a los Jinete de Dragón y no estaban allí para ayudarla.

_Un momento_, pensó Kristine, _sí que había un jinete cerca. _

-¿Y si,... y si yo,... y si trajera a alguien tan fuerte como un jinete?

Todos la miraron. Los tres elfos no hicieron gesto ninguno, pero en el cuarto se dejaba ver algo de incredulidad y mucha, mucha curiosidad.

Kristine ya había tomado la decisión.

-Esperad aquí -dijo, y salió corriendo sin esperar réplica.

Corrió y corrió y corrió como si la llevase el diablo, como si la persiguiera una manada de depredadores, como si su corazón hubiera decidido escapar y lo estuviera persiguiendo para no perderlo de vista. Dejó el pueblo atrás y corrió por la llanura, hasta internarse en el bosque. Corrió y corrió, y esquivó los obstáculos que a su camino iba encontrando. Y en menos tiempo de lo que nunca antes hubiera pensado que se podría cruzar tal distancia y terreno (y menos con ese incómodo vestido), llegó al claro del día anterior, que estaba completamente vacío.

Se estaba ahogando por la carrera. Pero sólo se dejó tomar algunas bocanadas de aire.

-¡MURTAAAAGH! -oyó el eco de su voz y el trino de miles de pájaros asustados. Espero y volvió a gritar- ¡MURTAAAAGH!

No escuchaba más respuesta que su propia voz devuelta por las rocas.

Nadie le contestaba. Le faltaba el aire y la adrenalina se transformó en rabia.

El sol empezaba su marcha hacia la tierra.

-¡MURTAAAAGH! -gritó con el último resuello de su voz.

_Se ha marchado _se dijo.

-Ven, por favor -le susurró al aire.

Y lo oyó. Oyó lo que identificó como el batir de unas inmensas alas. _Espina._

El imponente dragón apareció por entre las copas de lo árboles. Más bello a los ojos de Kristine por la esperanza que traía consigo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, niña? -preguntó Murtagh.

-¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ayudarle! -la desesperación se hacía palpable en el aire al emitir sus palabras- Tienes que ayudarle. ¡No puede nacer!

-¿Qué?

-¡El dragón! No sé qué es, pero dicen que le pasa algo y que no puede romper el cascarón y no puede nacer y que, y que,... -reprimió un sollozo- que para cuando venga alguien ya podría ser demasiado tarde. ¡Te necesita para que le ayudes!

Murtagh se quedó en silencia, mirando sereno a la chica.

-Y a mí qué más me da.

...

Una corriente de aire cruzó el claro. Lo hizo sin hacer ruido. Ya ni se oía el recién maltratado corazón de Kristine protestando por la carrera. Y tampoco resollaba, porque en sus pulmones no entraba aire. Cualquier animal había huido con los gritos de antes, y hasta un pequeño riachuelo que había no muy lejos, dejó de molestar.

La chiquilla calló al suelo de rodillas, porque sus piernas se negaban ya a seguir soportando su peso. Agachó la cabeza y escondió su cara bajo los mechones que habían escapado durante el viaje.

-Eres un Jinete de Dragón -dijo en voz muy baja-. Eso es lo que hacéis. No me importa quién hayas sido, no me importan vuestros nombres ni lo que tú quieras o no quieras hacer. Tienes la grandiosa suerte de haber sido elegido por un dragón y ahora le niegas la vida a uno de ellos. -levantó la cabeza y le miró con fiero semblante-. Haré lo que sea.

Murtagh la miró con una expresión inexpugnable. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Y entonces Espina rugió. Murtagh seguía quieto, pero parecía que el dragón le estaba gritando.

-¿A dónde hay que ir?

La gratitud parecía un sentimiento de infinita capacidad, porque cada vez sentía más y más por aquel viejo joven.

-Al edificio de la administración.

-¿Quién hay allí?

Kristine supo a qué se refería.

-Dos elfos. Y además, en un espejo, hay otros dos. Uno parece un... lobo. El otro... bueno, el otro no estoy segura de que sea un elfo pero casi lo parece.

A Murtagh se le abrieron los ojos y Espina volvió a rugir. Ya no debían quedar ni lombrices en cientos de metros a la redonda. El jinete se acercó a su dragón. Tuvieron una muda conversación (Kristine supuso que a través de la conexión que los unía) y, finalmente, Murtagh se giró hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, sin pensar demasiado, fue hacia él, le cogió la mano, y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre el lomo de un dragón, volando escasamente por encima de la copa de los árboles. Pero no sería hasta mucho más tarde que se dio cuenta de lo que suponía aquello, y además el viaje duró muy poco. Espina los dejó en la linde del bosque y el resto fue a la carrera. El cuerpo de Kristine protestaba, pero sus quejidos ni siquiera llegaban hasta ella.

El pueblo estaba entonces tranquilo. Quien no se había recogido ya en su hogar, habría ido a hacer una visita a la taberna. Aun así, Murtagh la hizo parar para decir algún hechizo, y de esa forma los rezagados no repararon en ellos. Siguieron avanzando por la calle a la velocidad del viento, y cuando a Kristine le fallaron las rebeldes piernas, Murtagh la agarró y le ayudó a continuar.

Llegaron al edificio y Kristine condujo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el huevo de Dragón. Los elfos se sorprendieron al notar que entraban dos seres ocultados con magia y desenvainaron las espadas en un movimiento tan veloz, tan rápido que en realidad Kristine no había podido verlo. Simplemente antes estaban relajados y un pestañeo después estaban en guardia.

Murtagh murmuró palabras en el idioma antiguo y Kristine supo que el hechizo se había desvanecido al ver las caras de sorpresa de los dos presentes y los dos ausentes.

-¡Murtagh! -exclamó el que parecía y no parecía un elfo.

-Hola, hermano -respondió el interpelado.


	4. 4 El hermano de Murtagh

"_¡¿Hermano?" _Kristine se quedó atónita. ¿Murtagh tenía un hermano? ¡¿Vivo? ¡¿Con pinta de elfo? Pero eso poco importaba.

—¡Ya tienes al Jinete de Dragón! ¿Ahora qué?

El hermano de Murtagh dejó a un lado su sorpresa y centró su atención en la cuestión importante.

—Ahora,... —seguía medio aturdido— ahora discutiremos las palabras del hechizo. Tenemos un esquema de las palabras y la gramática que habrá que usar, pero vosotros tenéis más detalles sobre la situación exacta de...

Empezaron a discutir e intercambiar ideas sobre cómo debían obrar a partir de entonces. En algún momento dejaron el idioma humano para pasar al antiguo y ella se quedó apartada, resignada a esperar. Además, Murtagh parecía que tenía el élfico algo oxidado, y le fueron necesarios algunos intentos para pronunciar correctamente algunas palabras.

Mientras, Kristine estaba acariciando el huevo, todavía presa de la preocupación, pero ya más tranquila. También tenía un oído puesto en los seis conversantes, pues en el espejo se añadió un tercer elfo (y sospechaba que habría alguno más fuera de vista), y poco a poco, se fue haciendo al sonido del idioma y creyó identificar terminaciones que conocía por la escritura.

Como aquello se dilataba, empezó a inquietarse, y salió para llevar a la habitación agua y algo de comer. Fuera, en la gran sala que era la entrada, estaban la condesa, el ministro, el administrador, Dave y y la familia de éste, además del dragón, por supuesto. Cuando la vieron salir la abordaron de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le inquirió su madre— ¿Por qué no podemos entrar en esa habitación? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

El tono de exigencia, de prepotencia, que dejaba ver claramente que lo que le importaba no era lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, sino que ella no estuviera enterada, le dio arcadas. Pero las otras caras sí denotaban algo de preocupación.

—Parece que al otro huevo le pasa algo y no puede nacer. Están hablando entre un montón de elfos para intentar sanarlo. Pero lo van a hacer. Estoy segura.

—¡Pero mira qué pintas! —respondió la condesa— ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Otra vez en el bosque? Tienes ramitas en el pelo, y ¡el vestido hecho unos zorros! Pareces una salvaje.

_¿En qué narices estaría pensando mi padre al casarse con esta mujer?, _pensó Kristine. Se limitó a ir hacia la mesa, donde había un banquete improvisado, y tomó agua y aperitivos varios, preocupándose de que al menos la mitad no contuvieran carne pues había leído que los elfos no comían nada animal. Acto seguido, volvió con el resto.

Allí seguían, hablando entre ellos. Kristine se dio cuenta de que los movimientos y golpes que emitía el huevo eran cada vez más débiles y tuvo que llamar a todo su autodominio para no volver a desasosegarse.

Los tres presentes le agradecieron el detalle, y siguieron ininterrumpidamente.

En algún momento Kristine empezó a notar que la miraban. Giró la cabeza para saber quién era y reparó en que era el semi elfo del espejo. La miraba con curiosidad en los ojos, como intentando mirar a través de ella. Se miraron unos instantes, y en él apareció una sonrisa llena de ternura:

—Sin duda eres la indicada para ese dragón —los otros se quedaron en silencio cuando habló—. Cualquier otro no podría haberle ayudado, pero tú no pensaste dos veces en hacer lo necesario para salvarlo. Me pregunto cómo lo has convencido.

A Kristine esas palabras le traspasaron el alma. Sabía que era cierto y, de algún modo, que viniera de aquella figura, la llenó de orgullo.

—Fácil —contestó Murtagh—: me plantó un discurso irrefutable. Según tengo entendido, la oratoria le viene de familia. Por lo visto, hay ciertas cosas que se traspasan con la sangre.

A la muchacha se le colorearon las mejillas y agachó la cabeza, inundada por la timidez, a la vez que se le abrió una sonrisa; pero alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que al primero se le acumulaban más y más preguntas en la cabeza. Le recordaba a ella misma.

Pasaron unos instante de silencio que fue roto por el medio elfo.

—Bien, no lo demoremos más. ¿Estás preparado?

—Pero... —dijo la tercera figura del espejo.

—Nada de peros. Murtagh sabrá hacerlo bien. ¿Estás listo?

El interpelado repasó mentalmente y asintió decidido.

—Estupendo. Pues vamos allá.

Kristine se apartó para dejar espacio a Ulianea y a Murtagh. Éste se colocó frente al huevo de dragón. Se quitó el guante izquierdo y dejó ver su Mano de Plata. Todos pusieron los ojos sobre él, que inspiró profundamente varias veces y fijó la mirada en la gran gema. Acercó las manos hasta el huevo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. La elfa posó la mano sobre el hombro del Jinete. A Kristine se le aceleró el pulso cuando él empezó a murmurar en el idioma antiguo a la vez que desde su mano izquierda salía un brillo plateado, como había pasado antes con Dave, pero no como un fogonazo, sino una corriente constante de luz.

Todos contenían el aliento. La tensión subía y subía... al menos para Kristine, porque lo que a los elfos se refería, no demostraban gesto ninguno. Pasaron un par de minutos, y el huevo se balanceaba cada vez más y con más fuerza. Los golpes desde dentro ya no eran el latido de corazón de un moribundo. Aquello siguió así algunos minutos más, hasta que el brillo de la mano de Murtagh de apagó. Éste terminó el hechizo; estaba sudando y se derrumbó en una silla.

El huevo se quedó completamente inmóvil cinco segundos y, acto seguido, se oyó un golpe tremendamente fuerte desde el interior. La superficie del óvalo pulido se agrietó. Otro golpe y más grietas. Hasta que, por fin, con un sonido que hinchó el corazón de Kristine, el pequeño dragón se dejó ver. Y su mirada se centró en los ojos morado oscuro de la cría.

Quiso acariciarlo, y cuando lo hizo, sintió cómo su mente se ensanchaba. Abrió los ojos y vio su propia imagen envuelta en amor y luz, con los tonos morados más resaltados. Volvió a sí misma y notó como si le hubiera caído agua muy fría en la mano derecha, donde, con un brillo cegador, se le abrió una marca. Pero no era plateada, sino diamantina.

—Hola —dijo la risueña muchacha, acariciando la mandíbula del pequeño dragón, compartiendo la dicha de ambos de que por fin se hubieran reunido, henchida de amor.

Entonces sintió que la criatura tenía hambre y apartó la mirada para decirle a alguien que por favor le acercara algo de comida. Pero al mirarlos, vio la cara de sorpresa -de mala sorpresa- en los demás. Incluso se diría que tristeza, desolación. Al instante, la preocupación volvió a ella.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?

Se dio cuenta de que todos miraban al pequeño dragón. Así que volvió a fijarse en él y entonces lo vio: le faltaban las membranas de las alas.


	5. 5 Adenda

Pasado el primer momento de conmoción, los elfos rompieron a llorar. Era un sonido tan desolador,... era el sonido mismo de la tristeza. Era un sonido, que hubiera hecho que el hombre más feliz de la tierra deseara acabar con su vida.

A Kristine, un tremendo torrente de lágrimas silenciosas le impidió seguir viendo.

El pequeño dragón era gris oscuro como el humo, pero sus escamas, como pulidas brillaban con un reflejo violeta. Tenía pequeñas púas a lo largo de su cuerpo y la cola terminaba en un martillo de aún pequeñas espinas. Pero donde debía tener las alas, asomaba una estructura nerviosa, como un árbol sin hojas, que tendría que haber estado unida entre sí por una fuerte membrana que le permitiera atrapar el viento. En su lugar no había nada. Era una criatura de aire que nunca podría volar.

Nadie dijo nada, más allá del pesaroso y a la vez bello llanto de los elfos, hasta que Kristine salió de su estupor:

—Cúralo —susurró sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

La miraron con la compasión escrita en los ojos. Era algo que ella no podía soportar.

—He dicho que lo cures.

No le importaba a quién le estaba hablando. No le importaba quiénes era los que estaban en el espejo, no le importaba hablarle a un asesino, no le importaba qué hicieran para conseguir que al dragón le salieran las membranas,... no le importaba nada más que el que alguien consiguiera remediarlo.

—¡QUE LE CURES! —le gritó a un agotado Murtagh, que tenía los mechones de pelo mal cortado pegados con sudor a la frente, derramado sobre la silla.

Él la miró con lástima.

—No puedo. No tengo los conocimientos suficientes, y aunque los tuviera, hemos usado demasiada energía para sacarlo del huevo.

Miró entonces al humano extraño (había decidido que elfo no podía ser) de pelo castaño. Parecía que era él quien tenía la autoridad.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Él la miró pensativo.

—Venir aquí.

—¿Dónde estáis? —preguntó sin que hubiera habido lugar para la duda.

—Id a Ceris. Allí os estarán esperando para proseguir vuestro viaje.

—Está bien.

Kristine se levantó dispuesta a irse para preparar las cosas del viaje.

—¡Espera! ¡Escucha lo que voy a decir! Oíd —dijo para referirse también a los elfos—: llevaréis a Dave y a Kristine hasta Ellesméra, como siempre. Pero en esta ocasión habréis de prepararos para llevar a las dos crías, porque no pueden volar. Una vez allí, Dave y el dragón blanco se quedarán en la ciudad para empezar su instrucción. Mientras, Kristine, tú continuarás el viaje hasta Ceris. Allí os estarán aguardando para guiaros hasta aquí. ¿Entendido? Yo mismo me pondré en contacto con la reina Arya y no os demoraréis ni un sólo día —añadió mirando a Kristine.

—Aun con eso tardarán como mínimo dos semanas sólo en llegar a Ceris —saltó Murtagh—. Mientras más tiempo pase más definido estará su cuerpo y más doloroso y antinatural sería su cambio.

El jinete tenía una mirada sombría, una expresión amarga y la voz denotaba... ¿odio? Kristine pensó que podría darse a algo que mencionaba su abuela en sus cuentos y también salía en sus libros de historia "_A pesar de ser mucho más joven que Saphira, el dragón rojo del Imperio ya era de mucho mayor tamaño, y cada vez que se le veía era más y más grande. Todo parecía indicar que se estaba forzando su crecimiento mediante el uso de la magia." _Era una de las pocas frases que se le dedicaban a Espina. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a darse cuenta de cuánto podrían haber sufrido dos de los protagonistas de sus queridas historias, a quienes nunca había prestado demasiada atención.

—Lo sé —dijo el humano extraño con voz cautelosa—. Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Los mayores expertos en dragones están aquí.

El la última frase había puesto cierto énfasis, como queriendo que su oyente notara una segunda intención.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Murtagh se quedó diciéndole algo con los ojos a su hermano, quien le miraba fijamente, intentando desentrañar qué querían contarle.

El pequeño dragón de noche de tormenta hizo un chasquido con la lengua para llamar la atención de Kristine. Ésta se puso a acariciarlo, y a través de su comunicación, sentía lo agradable que le resultaba eso a él. Por su parte, el pequeño dragón notó la preocupación de su compañera, y en su mente se formó una interrogación. Ella sólo le sonrió, y le quiso transmitir la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasase, siempre estaría a su lado.

—¿Seríais tan amables de dejarnos solos? —dijo el semi humano con la voz suave pero desbordando autoridad.

Kristine cogió en brazos a su pequeño tesoro y salió de la habitación junto con los dos elfos. Al aparecer en la gran sala, los presentes se acercaron para ver a la criatura, comprobando su estado. Se veía la perturbación en sus caras al ver la deformidad que presentaba el pequeño dragón. Kristine los ignoró y se dirigió a la mesa, al lado de Dave y el dragón blanco, para alimentar al suyo, que parecía no quedarse satisfecho nunca. A sus espaldas, sintió que se estaban haciendo preparativos: la condesa, el ministro y el administrador planeaban un gran banquete en honor a los dos hijos del pueblo que se habían convertido en Jinetes de Dragón. Los elfos dieron algunas órdenes para preparar un viaje y después pasaron a murmurar con caras tristes y desoladas, que parecía la única expresión que podían permitirse. Pero lo que le irritó a ella, fue la expresión de condolencia de Dave. Sabía que su sentimiento venía desde la amabilidad, pero no pudo soportarla, y su rabia se dirigió contra él.

Para tranquilizarse, se dedicó a alimentar a su pequeño compañero, a acariciarlo y a adorarlo.

—Parece que somos Jinetes de Dragón —comentó el muchacho.

—Sí —contestó ella de forma cortante; no estaba para conversaciones banales.

—Es impresionante. Parece mentira que ayer estuviésemos soñando con este momento y ahora sea un hecho. ¿No son magníficos?

Claro que lo era. Más que ninguno. Aunque no consiguiera un remedio, su pequeño dragón era lo más maravilloso del universo.

—¿Cómo le vas a llamar? —preguntó él.

—Pues... no lo había pensado. Supongo que algo relacionado con la noche. ¿Te gustaría? —le preguntó al pequeño, que no pareció entender nada—. ¿Y tú?

—_Adenda_ —respondió con seguridad—. Significa "Esperada".

—Ah. Entonces es hembra, ¿no? Y, ¿qué le hubieras puesto si hubiera sido macho?

—Sabía que iba a ser hembra. La llevo esperando mucho tiempo.

Kristine le miró interrogante, interesada en su historia. Estaba claro que al arrogante quería contarla.

—Llevo esperándola desde que hace casi tres años, tuve un sueño en el que la vi. Sabía que esto pasaría. Por eso he estado entrenando tanto, para ser su digno compañero. Sólo tendrás que verla dentro de un año, y verás que hasta dolerán los ojos de lo bella que será.

Kristine miró a la dragona y pudo creer lo que le dijo.

—O sea, que sólo me dejaste elegir por quedar bien.

Él sonrió, divertido. Ahí terminó la conversación.

El silencio le dio a la mente de Kristine la oportunidad de volar entre preguntas. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Qué haría para llegar hasta donde fuera que estuviera el medio humano? ¿Conseguirían que las alas de la cría funcionaran bien? ¿De verdad era ella la más indicada para ayudar al pequeño dragón? Y tras autoconvencerse de que todo saldría bien, siguieron otras: ¿Qué nombre le pondría? ¿Le seguirá gustando al dragón cuando crezca? ¿Cómo era el entrenamiento para ser Jinete? ¿Sería muy duro? ¿Tendría que aprender a manejar la espada?

Pasados unos minutos, los elfos se acercaron a ellos, para continuar admirando a los dragones. Kristine aprovechó para preguntar de qué sexo era su dragón, y Vanir le contestó que macho.

—Así que eres macho, ¿eh? —dijo mientras le arrascaba debajo de la mandíbula, haciendo que la criatura ronroneara—. ¿Cómo te vamos a llamar?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero a Ulianea no se lo pareció, y empezó a sugerir nombres. Algunos eran tan extraños que a Kristine le parecía que la elfa estaba tosiendo. Otros no, otros le sonaban, por ser el nombre de grandes dragones de la historia. Pero a ella no le gustaba ninguno, y no quería que fuese un nombre repetido, que ya hubiera sido llevado antes por un dragón. No, ella sabía que su dragón era diferente en muchos sentidos, y no necesitaba el nombre de un gran dragón del pasado.

Finalmente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un ajado Murtagh salió por ella. Kristine habría apostado a que si no hubiera sido por las pintas del jinete, Lady Glauçia nunca hubiera reparado en él.

—¡¿Qué hace este pordiosero aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó la señora con toda su ignorancia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tenle respeto! —saltó Kristine en su defensa— Él es un gran Jinete de Dragón y debemos sentirnos honrados con su presencia.

Pero a él parecía resbalarle todo. Miró a la chica y dijo:

—Prepárate: nos vamos.


	6. 6 La primera

El asombro fue general: en primer lugar, la mayoría de las personas de esa sala no sabía quién era ese hombre ni el porqué Kristine se tendría que ir con él; los elfos sí sabían quién era y no veían razón para que siguiera existiendo, mucho menos para que se llevara consigo a la aprendiz de Jinete; y Kristine, cuya admiración y estima por él iba en aumento, no podía creer que fuera a ir con él a ninguna parte.

—He estado hablando con Eragon y hemos decidido que Espina y yo llevaremos a Kristine y al dragón gris hasta donde sea. Volando llegaremos a Ceris en cuatro días como mucho —explicó—. Id al espejo, que os va a dar los últimos detalles —le dijo a Vanir y a Ulianea.

Dijo aquello como si no le importara, como si le supusiera un fastidio; pero algo le decía a Kristine que no era cierto, que en realidad sí quería hacer aquello. Pensamiento, que fue rápidamente sustituido por la palabra "Eragon". "_¿Quiere decir, que el humano extraño del espejo era Eragon? ¿El mismo Eragon de las leyendas, de los libros? ¿El gran Eragon, Asesino del Rey Oscuro?_". Se quedó descompuesta, y la mente se le paró en la imagen del Jinete y el sonido de su nombre. ¡Había estado hablando con él! ¡Y él le había dicho un comentario muy halagador! Y después se horrorizó al pensar que había gritado al grandioso héroe que tanto adoraba.

Fue el simplón del administrador de la aldea quien la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No puede ser. ¡De eso ni hablar! Tiene que estar presente en el banquete de mañana

Antes incluso de terminar de decirlo, Murtagh le lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo que el pobre hombre se encogiera. Los elfos volvieron a entrar en la pequeña habitación.

Entonces el jinete se acercó a Kristine con paso vacilante.

—Prepara todas tus cosas. No sé cuántos años te pasarás entrenándote. Te estaremos esperando en el claro.

Su primer impulso de la chica fue obedecer, pero el pequeño temblor en las manos de Murtagh le dijo que por muy ansiosa que estuviera, debía esperar.

—¿Seguro que no te gustaría descansar un poco? No pareces estar en el mejor estado para viajar.

—Ya —y cogió algo de bebida.

—¿Por qué no pasáis Espina y tú esta noche en mi castillo? Tiene dos torres para Jinete y Dragón.

Ese detalle le hizo gracia.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé. Simplemente están ahí.

Se lo pensó un poco o quizá lo consultó con Espina. Y, finalmente, asintió.

—La verdad es que no nos vendrían mal algunas horas de cama cómoda. Está bien. Allí nos veremos.

Y acto seguido, salió.

…

Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo del edificio. Kristine se puso en marcha hacia su casa con el dragón, su madre y un criado, cuya función era protegerlas en el camino hacia el castillo, que quedaba algo alejado de la aldea. Las tensiones del día y el suave balanceo del caballo adormiló un poco a la chica. Por eso nunca pudo estar segura de si la conversación que tuvo entonces fue real o un sueño.

—Kristine —llamó su madre con voz tranquila.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—¿De verdad eres ahora una Jinete de Dragón?

—Eso parece.

—Te vas a marchar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y eso ¿te hace feliz?

—Mucho

Siguió un minuto de silencio.

—Hija, sé que no soy muy inteligente y que tus valores no coinciden plenamente con los míos. Sólo quería que supieras que todo lo que he hecho por ti, ha sido con la intención de convertirte en una elegante y bella damisela, digna de la corte real. Puedes juzgarme por intentar hacerte ser algo que nunca has querido, pero no me arrepiento de ello. No me gusta que vayas a formarte como guerrera, pero conozco el honor que supone tu destino, así que igualmente estoy orgullosa de ti.

No se le podía pedir más. No es que a Kristine le importara demasiado si su madre estaba orgullosa de ella o no, pero no lograba recordar la última vez que le dedicó alguna palabra amable.

—Gracias, mamá.

Sólo intercambiaron un par de frases más:

—Al menos prométeme que montarás estilo amazona.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

El castillo que tenía por casa, no era tal. Se trataba más bien de un pequeño palacete con aspecto de fortaleza. Tenía tres pisos y dos torres en los flancos, con aperturas grandes, para que pudieran entrar dragones. Fue construida por Roran Martillazos al volver al valle con los bolsillos llenos. Al igual que la aldea, la estética de la edificación era una mezcla de los distintos lugares en donde había estado. Claro que sólo él tenía el salón de asuntos relacionados con el condado con estilo élfico, al igual que las dos habitaciones de las torres.

Actualmente, las salas de la casa estaban decoradas al máximo. Con buen gusto, pero demasiado recargadas. Todo obra de Lady Glauçia. Ésta se casó con Garrow, el padre de Kristine. Era un hombre dedicado a la tierra. Trabajaba en el campo como un jornalero más. Pero también le gustaba la poesía, y es así como se cree que conquistó a su esposa. El por qué él la escogió a ella, es un misterio para Kristine, pero la verdad es que, antes de la prematura muerte del conde, su mujer no era como la conocemos ahora, sino una joven normal, si bien con pocas luces, agradable y segura de sí misma.

Roran tuvo, además de Ismira, dos hijos más: un chico, Roran Jr, y una chica, Marian. Roran Jr murió en un accidente a caballo cuando apenas contaba con veinte años. Marian contrajo matrimonio con un rico comerciante de Teirm, y prácticamente no tienen contacto con esa rama de la familia. Ismira se enamoró profundamente de un hombre de la aldea. Pero poco después de tener a Garrow, murió, e Ismira no quiso volver a casarse.

De modo que su madre era la única familia que le quedaba a Kristine. O le había quedado, porque ahora iba a conocer a su tíobisabuelo.

_Un momento pensó_ Kristine, _si Eragon era el del espejo, y Murtagh lo saludó como a su hermano, entonces, eso quiere decir que... ¡Murtagh también es familia mía! ¡¿Pero eso cómo va a ser?_

—¡Preparad las cosas de Kristine! —ordenó Lady Glauçia a un par de criados en cuanto llegaron.

Naturalmente, hacía tiempo que las noticias había llegado hasta allí, y Aminio ya se había encargado de preparar las cosas que creía que le serían necesarias a la muchacha.

—¿Le habéis llevado comida al jinete y al dragón? —quiso saber Kristine.

—Sí —contestó el anciano—. Pero, Kristine, ¿quiénes son? No sabía que hubiera nacido un dragón rojo. Y, además, ese es muy grande.

—Nunca lo creerías —dijo haciéndose la interesante, y salió corriendo con el dragón en brazos hacia la torre que había visto iluminada desde el camino.

A medida que subía escaleras y se acercaba a lo alto, fue frenando sus pasos para no hacer ruido, no fuera a ser que estuvieran dormidos. Al llegar arriba, abrió la puerta con cautela y susurró:

—¿Murtagh?

_Está dormido_ resonó una voz grave, profunda, grande, en su cabeza.

Se asustó mucho y y dio un pequeño salto. No sabía de dónde habían venido esas palabras, y la voz la dejó atontada, desubicada. Había sido un contacto desagradable. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que se trataba de Espina.

—Lo siento —susurró, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero volvió a sentir la mente del imponente dragón en su cabeza.

_Espera_

Se quedó más quieta que una estatua. El tono de la palabra no había sido duro o brusco, pero la voz, la mente de aquel ser era agria, ácida, además de impregnada de ancestralidad. Por otra parte, las palabras le salían con dificultad, como quien no ha practicado durante mucho tiempo el idioma.

_Eres el primer ser que ha volado conmigo, aparte de Murtagh. Espero que sepas lo que supone eso._

Kristine lo sabía. Es decir, no sabía de los dragones más que lo que contaban las leyendas de los bardos y los libros de historia. Pero también sabía lo que no decían: nunca había oído o leído que alguien se montara en la silla de un dragón que no fuera su propio jinete o un mentor. En cualquier caso, nunca alguien a quien sólo se conocía del día anterior.

—Lo sé —respondió muy bajito—, y te estaré eternamente agradecida, dragón, tanto por lo de hoy, como por el viaje que nos espera

_No hay deuda. Hiciste bien en acudir a nosotros y yo, como dragón, te estoy agradecido a ti. Me opuse al principio porque no me gusta rodearme de humanos. Pero mi compañero de alma es uno de vosotros y necesita volver a estar entre los suyos. Sólo por eso accedo. Pero lo importante, es el estado de la pequeña cría, algo que me afecta mucho. No ha sido difícil convencerme._

Aunque el contacto con la mente del dragón era muy incómodo, casi repulsivo, la intensidad de su mensaje le llegó a Kristine al alma. O quizá estaba más sensible debido al vaivén emocional que había tenido durante todo el día. El caso es que ella entendió que detrás de las palabras del dragón había experiencias traumáticas.

—Aun así, gracias por todo.

La conversación había acabado. Ella susurró "Buenas noches" y se alejó de allí.

Una vez en su alcoba, acomodó a su pequeño tesoro y, tras deshacerse de las tensiones acumuladas en las últimas horas, se quedó inmediatamente dormida.


	7. 7 El inicio

Kristine se vistió muy despacio. Aún era noche cerrada, pero no tardaría demasiado en amanecer. Llevaba su traje de cazadora. Se lo había comprado no mucho tiempo atrás a los mercaderes con cuidado de que no le viera nadie que pudiera delatarla. Estaba prácticamente nuevo, porque no muchas veces lograba escaparse. Se sentía muy cómoda con el fino y suave cuero ciñéndole la camisa. El pelo se lo había recogió en un tirante moño alto, y al mirarse en el espejo, le gustó lo que vio. Sintió un momento de vértigo al confirmar que iba a formar parte de la orden de los Jinetes de Dragón. Sentía tal felicidad, tal honor,... Pero la realidad no era tan halagüeña. La realidad era que a su pequeña cría, un ser del que sólo sabía que cada día querría más, no podría volar. No al menos que encontraran al grupo de elfos que debían curarlo. En teoría no era algo difícil, sobretodo con la ayuda de Murtagh, alguien que vivió las guerras del Renacer, que participó en ella. Pero, sin embargo, algo le decía que no iba a ser sencillo. Quizá se debía al a extraño color de su palma, que sabía que no era normal. Le preguntaría a Murtagh o a quien fuera si había antecedentes. Desde luego, no venía en nada que ella hubiera leído antes.

La estaban esperando en el patio. Murtagh, con ropas nuevas, estaba cargando el equipaje en las alforjas de Espina, que se encontraba algo apartado de la puerta. Se veía que no estaba dispuesto a acercarse demasiado a la gente. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucha: sólo estaban Aminio y un par de criados, aquellos que más aprecio le tenían a Kristine.

—Te echaré mucho de menos, mi niña —dijo el anciano.

—Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, ¿verdad, profesor?

—Sí, querida. Me gustaría vivir lo suficiente para que regresaras con más historias de las que yo te he enseñado a ti, pero no creo que lo consiga.

Kristine abrazó a su educador y amigo. Al menos agradecía que su último recuerdo de él fuera ese, y no uno en el que se viera completamente demacrado.

Murtagh había terminado e instó a la chica para que se diera prisa. No parecía estar preparado para la paciencia.

Ella le echó un último vistazo a su hogar. Sabía que lo añoraría un poco. Sólo un poco. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que había sentido en aquel lugar era claustrofobia. Por eso sólo se encontraba bien a media altura de las montañas, desde donde podía ver gran parte del valle y aventurar el fin de éste.

Una pequeña corriente de aire frío le acarició la cara y sintió impaciencia por empezar su viaje. Así que se colocó el arco (su herencia más preciada) a la espalda y mirando a quienes habían ido a despedirla susurró "_Adiós_"; corrió hacia el inmenso dragón rojo, que con la oscuridad de la noche parecía un río de sangre. Espina se agachó para facilitar la subida hasta su lomo. Primero subió Murtagh para mostrar a la chica cómo tenía que hacerlo y ayudarla a montar. En la alforja derecha estaba su pequeño dragón dormido.

—Agárrate —dijo Murtagh.

Ella obedeció y Espina extendió las enormes alas, despacio, a cámara lenta. Y de repente, dio un salto que los elevó a toda velocidad. El viento silbó en los oídos de Kristine, que cerró fuerte los ojos y sintió un vértigo como no había sufrido antes. Con cada aleteo, su barriga se encogía y cada vez se apretaba más y más a Murtagh, que se reía con el miedo de la muchacha. Parecía que no pararan de subir. Comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Finalmente, creyó que todo se estabilizaba. Notaba de vez en cuando el movimiento de las alas del dragón, además del viento acariciándola.

—¡Ya me puedes dejar respirar! —gritó Murtagh para hacerse oír.

Relajó un poco los brazos y se atrevió a echar una mirada. Ante sí tenía todo el Valle del Palancar. En realidad, para ser concretos lo tenía debajo, a una distancia imposible. Con la oscuridad de la noche apenas distinguía el suelo.

Se sintió, de repente, poderosa. Sabía que tenía una vista privilegiada, que pocos habían podido disfrutar antes de aquella genial perspectiva. También sintió el júbilo de la pequeña cría, que asomaba la cabeza por un hueco de su bolsa, ya despierta. Rió por la dicha de los dos.

_Volarás, pequeño. Te prometo que volarás._

…

A medida que amanecía, los colores cambiaban y les daba una nueva visión de un mismo paisaje. Avanzaban por el valle y con ellos el día. No hablaban, y resultaba un viaje tranquilo y placentero. Salieron de entre las dos sierras, y pasaron por al lado del monte Utgard, donde vieron un puesto de montaña inaccesible (al no ser que fueran volando, claro), dando paso a una extensa llanura nervada por afluentes del río Ninor. Cuando el Sol estuvo en lo alto, Kristine hizo notar su necesidad de parar. Ya se asomaba el reflejo azul del cielo en el lago Isenstar . Espina sobrevoló la alboreda que crecía gracias al agua dulce que bañaba aquellas tierras, hasta que encontró un pequeño claro.

No era muy amplio, pero cabían todos y la cría podía corretear un poco. La chica se alejó unos metros en busca de intimidad, y al volver, vio que Murtagh ya había comenzado a preparar un cocido con las carnes tiernas de las que se habían provisto en el castillo. Estaba sentado en un gran tronco roto cerca del fuego, relajado y encorvado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—No hace falta —respondió, así que la chica se sentó en una roca cercana.

Se veía que él tenía mucha práctica en la cocina en mitad de la nada. Kristine, en cambio, sólo sabía asar conejos y aves pequeñas pinchadas en un palo. De modo que lo estuvo observando. Como era verano, resultaba molesto el calor de la pequeña candela. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había tenido frío allá arriba.

—Murtagh, una pregunta: si hemos estado volando casi tan alto como las nubes, ¿por qué no he sentido frío ni me he mojado?

El interpelado removió la sopa cuatro o cinco veces antes de contestar.

—Lancé un hechizo.

—Ajá. ¿Es difícil hacer magia? Bueno, sé algunas reglas, como que un hechizo requiere la misma energía que si hicieras esa cosa por ti mismo, y que hay que utilizar el idioma antiguo y que no se deben resucitar muertos y que no se deben hacer hechizos absolutos, aunque eso no sé qué es lo que significa. ¿Es cierto?

—Más o menos —dijo, tras otros segundos.

Kristine entendió el mensaje: no tenía ganas de hablar. Así que intentó estar callada, viendo cómo Murtagh echaba tres ramas de hierbas que servirían de condimento, como romero y albahaca, y jugueteando un poco con el dragoncito. Por lo normal, ella solía pasar muchas horas con la sola compañía sonora de los pájaros, ya fuera leyendo en el jardín, dando paseos o en las montañas. Pero aquel silencio la estaba matando. Es decir, ¡era Murtagh Morzanson! No podía permitirse perder un segundo de sus palabras. Tenía que llamarle la atención como fuera. Y decidió que tendría que sacar ese descaro que, por lo general, solía tener recluido sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Oye, tito Murtagh, ¿te gusta el cazar con arco?

Diana. Él levantó la mirada con una expresión de total desconcierto.

—¿"Tito Murtagh"? —preguntó levantando la ceja.

_Ésta vez no tardas en contestar, ¿eh? _pensó Kristine.

Además, Espina hizo unos extraños ruidos que la chica interpretó como risa. Así que intentó seguir por ese camino.

—Bueno, he atado cabos: quedamos en que Eragon es tíobisabuelo mío por parte de su madre, y tú eres hermano suyo, supongo que también por parte de madre. Es decir, que eres mi tíobisabuelo, ¿no?

—Sí, es así —dijo, y se quedó pensativo—. Es algo inquietante. ¿Sabes? Nunca me he parado a pensar en que tenía más familia que Eragon. Ni siquiera contaba a Roran, porque nunca lo conocí; menos a su descendencia.

Le había sacado varias frases. Iba bien.

—Pues mírame a mí: antes creía que sólo tenía a mi odiosa madre, y ahora resulta que tengo por tíos a dos Jinetes de Dragón. Y no dos cualesquiera. —Entonces, se quedó pensativa ella— ¿Cómo es posible que se os mencione tan poco en la Historia? Hay guerreros de los que se nombra toda su ascendencia y descendencia, ¿por qué nunca he leído que fueras hermano de Eragon o primo de Roran Martillazos?

—No lo sé.

Otra vez respuestas cortas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—¡He dicho que no lo sé! ¿Me ves cara de haber escrito esos libros? —bramó.

Había conseguido enfadarlo. Kristine se encogió bajo el alto y violento tono de voz del hombre. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo presionado. Había confiado demasiado en la relativa amabilidad que hasta entonces había mostrado Murtagh. Pero en realidad, lejos de amedrentarse, había sacado su mal humor.

—¡Tampoco hace falta que me grites! ¡¿Por qué eres tan huraño?

—¡No estoy siendo huraño! Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado al trato con la gente. Y en cualquier caso acordé con Eragon que te llevaría hasta él, no que tendría que mantener conversaciones contigo.

—Oh, vale, entonces nos vamos a pasar tres días más los que queden sin hablar. Qué bien —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Así es. Y si no te gusta, te das la vuelta y viajas con los elfos.

Aquello le dolió a Kristine. Se quedó mirando cómo Murtagh fijaba la mirada en la olla y la removía. Ella no sabía de cocina, pero intuía que no era necesario marear tanto el caldo.

—Perdona por haber creído que te caía bien —soltó con la voz acerada.

Clavó la mirada en el suelo. Pero no conseguía mantenerse callada.

—¿Sabes? Cuando pensé en si debería echar o no algún libro para entretenerme, decidí que no, porque tú podrías contarme cosas nuevas, cosas que no hubiera leído u oído antes. Pero ya veo que no.

—La vida es una desilusión tras otra. Ya ves: hace dos días soñabas con ser Jinete de Dragón, y ahora lo eres, pero de un dragón tullido e inútil. Qué gracia, ¿no?.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! —Le gritó levantándose de la roca— Pero, ¿se puede por qué eres así de estúpido?

—¿Acaso no puedes entender que, simplemente, no quiero hablar contigo?

—Pues no, no puedo entender que te hayas pasado setenta y cinco años fuera de Alagaesia y no se lo quieras contar a tu recién encontrada sobrina. No puedo creer que después de haberte pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar, no tengas ganas de volver a hacerlo. Y no puedo creer que no quieras canjear toda esa información por la que puedo darte yo a cambio sobre lo que ha pasado por aquí.

Él se quedó pensando un momento, con la cara seria y mirada de mal humor.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, aunque claramente no le hacía gracia—. No tengo ninguna escusa para no compartir contigo una conversación.

_Qué respuesta más extraña _pensó Kristine.

—Ten cuidado con qué preguntas, porque no tengo mucha paciencia. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Dónde habéis estado?

Él inspiró profundamente y se relajó un poco.

—Hemos estado viajando por el norte.

—¿Qué habéis visto?

—Hemos visto paisajes bellísimos, supongo; descubierto flores que no puedes ni imaginar, visto maravillas de la naturaleza nunca antes contempladas...

—¿Había razas inteligentes?

—Sí. Una. Eran unos seres muy amables —la cara del viejo muchacho brillaban tenuemente—. Físicamente, se parecían a los elfos. Lo más peculiar de ellos es que se movían muy despacio. Como caracoles. Llevaban una vida muy sencilla y apenas usaban el lenguaje hablado.

Durante todo el almuerzo y aún en el aire, Murtagh le estuvo explicando a Kristine cómo era la forma de vida de aquellos seres que él llamaba "élfidos". Le contó que lo que más le sorprendió es que no intentaran defenderse de él ni de Espina cuando los vieron aparecer, como si nunca antes hubieran necesitado protegerse de nada ni de nadie; y pronto descubrió que era así. Estuvo con ellos dos temporadas de tres y cinco primaveras respectivamente. Llegaron a considerarlo algo parecido a un dios. Por lo demás, se habían limitado a volar y a descubrir nuevas imágenes para sus ojos.

Cuando Kristine se quedó satisfecha con su interrogatorio, ya habían vuelto a tierra y disfrutaban de una cena a base de queso y vino. Se quedó pensativa, maravillada con la historia de Murtagh, pero también con que, por fin, se lo hubiera contado. En verdad, él no parecía de esos hombres que necesitan contar cada cosa que les pasa, que no se desahogan. Claro que para eso ya tenía a Espina. Pero Espina era un dragón, no podía ser lo mismo que un humano, ¿no?

Además, escuchándole empezó a conocerlo. Se dio cuenta de que era muy inteligente y tenía inquietudes. Era serio, pero también infantil, a pesar de que en ocasiones sacara algo de amargura. Por otro lado, podría decirse que Murtagh disfrutó con su narración. Le resultaba sencillo contar lo que estaba explicando y parecía que volvía a él su capacidad de relacionarse. Pero sólo un poco.

La narración era tan interesante que llegó a fascinar a la joven, quien se sobresaltó cuando Murtagh dio por terminada su entrevista.

—Bien, ahora te toca hablar a ti. ¿Qué puedes contarme que necesite saber mientras me muevo por estas tierras?

Ella pensó un momento en cómo habían sido las cosas antes de que se fuera él y qué había cambiado después.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, ahora los enanos y los úrgalos también pueden convertirse en Jinetes.

Aquello sorprendió muchísimo a Murtagh.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué lo crees? En los libros de historia también pone que nadie creía que eso fuera posible, que las cuatro razas convivieran. Pero desde que yo recuerdo, no ha habido nunca problemas con los úrgalos. Del único jinete úrgalo que se ha dado hasta ahora, Nar Harzgan, se dice que es un guerrero valeroso y fuerte, pero que nunca usa la violencia injustificadamente. Su dragón, Yerboro, es del color del enebro y se camufla con el barro.

—¿Y hay algún jinete enano?

—Sí. Se llama... —intentó decir su nombre dos veces, pero no lo consiguió—. Bueno, no me sale bien cómo es su nombre. Pero el caso es que dicen que su valentía es grandiosa, pues,... la verdad es que no conozco muy bien las costumbre de los enanos, pero al parecer a algunos no les hace mucha gracia los dragones. Entonces, como que es un poco marginado por algunos de sus hermanos de raza. Es muy triste —añadió con la voz apagada.

—¿Cuántos Jinetes hay? Aparte de mí y de Eragon, claro.

—Las últimas noticias que tengo, son que hay seis: dos elfos, dos humanos, un úrgalo y un enano. Bueno, y Dave y yo.

—¿Y a qué se dedican? ¿Tienen mucho trabajo?

—Creo que no mucho. En realidad en el valle estamos muy aislados de lo que pasa en el resto del reino. Creo que se dedican a controlar a los magos, asegurándose que cumplan la normativa y castigándoles. Emmm,... no sé. Manteniendo el orden, supongo. Disuelven disputas entre clanes, vigilan a los reyes,... Aunque creo que todo eso no se aplica a los elfos. Es que de ellos tampoco sé mucho.

Murtagh echó tierra al fuego y se tumbó en la tierra seca.

—No me estás siendo de mucha ayuda. ¿Eso es todo lo que podías decirme?

—Déjame que piense... Creo que lo más importante ha sido lo del control de la magia. La Reina Nasuada hizo una serie de normas que todos los magos deberían cumplir, pero, naturalmente, eso no les hizo ninguna gracia. Tengo entendido que fue muy difícil de imponer, y, de hecho, sigue habiendo muchos problemas en ese sentido. Los elfos, como es evidente, no piensan ni por asomo acotar su magia y tampoco intervenir para ayudar a nuestros dirigentes. Nar Harzgan y el jinete enano sí están más dispuestos a ayudar los jinetes humanos. Ellos son Klaid y el dragón rosa Arsen, y Jonathan y el dragón morado Krish'Mard. En el lado de los elfos tenemos a la reina Arya y el dragón verde Firnen. El otro se llama Dusan y, no puedo recordar el nombre de su dragón, pero decían que su color cambiaba con el día, que a veces lo veías azul y otras gris, según como le incidiera la luz. Supongo que nos los encontraremos allí, porque apenas hace siete años que eclosionó el huevo.

—¿Siete años? ¿Cuánto dura el entrenamiento de un Jinete? —saltó de repente Murtagh.

—Unos quince años. Pero creo que los elfos tardan menos. —Kristine se había dado perfecta cuenta del interés que había mostrado el hombre por su último comentario—. Oye, no estarás pensando en entrenarte, ¿verdad?

—No es tu turno para preguntar. De todas formas, ya es demasiado tarde. A dormir.

—Está bien —dijo Kristine apenas aguantando la risa—. ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto?

—A orillas del Desierto de Hadarac, en el último resquicio de vida que queda antes de las arenas. Mañana tendremos que virar hacia el norte, hasta que estemos cerca de Du Weldenvarden y entonces continuaremos hacia el este por la linde del bosque..

Entonces se aproximó a Espina y, arropado con una de las inmensas alas de éste, se escondió de la vista de Kristine.

Ella se quedó con el pequeño dragón. Ya no sentía ninguna angustia al verlo, porque estaba convencida de que lograrían dejarlo en perfectas condiciones. Lo trajo hacia sí y se tumbó boca arriba en el duro suelo, apenas separada de la tierra por un par de telas gruesas. Supo enseguida que le costaría coger el sueño. Así que se dedicó a contemplar las estrellas y a compartir pensamientos con la cría sobre lo que le había contado el Jinete, las recreaciones que en su mente tenía sobre las viejas leyendas, lo que esperaba que fueran a ver,...

Fue de esa forma, al ver cómo una de las estrellas brillaba más que el resto, que supo el nombre de su compañero:

—¿Qué te parece —le susurró— Altaïr?

Él ronroneó y en su mente se formó una respuesta afirmativa.


	8. 8 Tatuajes

Despuntaba el alba. Aún no se asomaba el sol, pero la mayoría de las estrellas ya se habían escondido.

Sin embargo, no había sido la claridad del cielo lo que había despertado a Kristine. Tampoco el dolor de su espalda poco acostumbrada a un lecho tan duro. El motivo de su desvelo había venido de un conjunto de cosas: su sentido de cazadora (no demasiado agudo, pero lo suficientemente desarrollado), el estado de alerta de Altaïr y algún estruendo cuyo eco aún resonaba en la extensa arboleda.

Miró a su alrededor y lo primero que notó fue que no estaban ni Murtagh ni Espina. Rápidamente sintió pánico por verse sola con un bebé dragón en medio de un terreno desconocido y probablemente hostil, sin apenas medios para ir o volver a ninguna parte.

En un segundo reconocimiento vio que todos los víveres y la mayoría de los utensilios se encontraban allí. De hecho, las alforjas del gran dragón descansaban donde habían estado la noche anterior. No habrían ido lejos. O eso quiso pensar Kristine. Quizá hayan ido a cazar algo, o a la laguna a por agua...

Pero eso no la tranquilizó del todo. Seguía sintiendo que algo extraño sucedía o iba a suceder.

Se colocó el carcaj en la espalda, envainó su cuchillo en el cinturón y cargó una flecha en el arco. Altaïr la miraba con sus ojos morado oscuro, casi negros. Ella quiso tranquilizarle con la mente, pero se dijo que no sería prudente. Sin bajar la guardia, se limitó a acariciarle y a sonreírle.

—Todo irá bien —le susurró.

Pero como no sabía cómo de bien iba a ir, buscó un trozo de carne y con él atrajo a la cría hacia una zona de arbustos que los ocultaría y desde donde Kristine podía defender a ambos bastante bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los vio entrar en el claro.

Se trataba de un grupo de hombres y una mujer. Llevaban ropas muy estropeadas, pero con signos de haber sido muy llamativas. Kristine habría podido creer que se trataba de la moda de donde quisiera que ellos fueran, pero no tardó en ver sus pieles tatuadas con palabras élficas. Distinguió frases de guerra y de protección, con lo que supuso que se trataban de hechizos. Al menos uno debía de ser mago, pero supo que lo eran casi todos.

Se preguntó qué harían allí, en un lugar tan apartado. ¿Serían proscritos? En cualquier caso, empezaron a cargarse a los hombros las pertenencias de la pareja de jinetes. Kristine habría protestado por el robo, pero el miedo a la magia y a sus largas espadas y contundentes cuchillos no le alentó a ello.

A lo lejos, sonó un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra. Los árboles se estremecieron y los pájaros que quedaban del primer ruido que despertara a Kristine, salieron en desbandada. Era la voz del infierno, que se encontraba demasiado cerca.

Todo y todos se quedaron en el más absoluto silencio. No se rompió hasta que llegaron dos caballos al galope con sus jinetes. El primero tenía una expresión dura pero que dejaba ver satisfacción. Tenía casi el mismo aspecto que los demás, pero algo en su porte indicaba que era el líder.

El que le seguía era todo lo contrario. Su miedo se podía ver, oír y oler. Detrás suyo, en la montura, llevaba a una persona maniatada, tendida sobre el lomo, con la cabeza tapada.

Kristine supo al instante quién era.

Oyó las órdenes:

—¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS! ¡Dispersaos!

Como los pájaros, los humanos también empezaron a huir a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, para la joven todo sucedió muy despacio. Vio cómo la escena se sucedía muy lentamente, con una claridad absoluta y una serenidad que luego le impresionaría.

Sintió con total precisión el entorno que los rodeaba: el viento, la densidad del aire, la luz, la pulida madera en su mano izquierda, el irrompible cordaje entre los dedos de la derecha,... Tensó un poco más el arco y en su mente de formó la imagen de la flecha incrustándose en la piel, carne y tendones de la pata delantera del caballo. Soltó con dulzura la cuerda y vio con todo detalle lo que antes había imaginado en su cabeza.

El animal soltó un gran relincho y cayó a tierra con un golpe inaudible bajo el nuevo rugido atronador del gran dragón, quien, a todas luces, se encontraba mucho más cerca.

El jinete del caballo abatido no se quedó para ver nada y en un parpadeo había desaparecido entre la maleza.

Pero el jefe sí. Llevó su mano al cinto y desenvainó la espada roja como la sangre que había hecho derramar: Zar'Roc.

Kristine no podía creer lo que veía. Aquel hombre había atacado a Murtagh, que estaba presumiblemente inconsciente en el suelo, y tenía su espada de Jinete de Dragón. Y ahora miraba exactamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

El terror la inundó. Cerró su mente ante el inminente ataque, trayendo a su cabeza la imagen del imponente dragón rojo en su máxima expresión de poder y fiereza para persuadir al hombre del caballo de intentar permanecer allí por un último y mortal instante.

Sintió el ataque del mago y guerrero. Era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca había tenido que soportar y supo que no aguantaría lo suficiente. Pero el vibrar del aire de un último rugido del dragón, que hizo que Kristine notara temblar hasta el más interno de sus órganos, fue el estímulo decisivo para que el caballero decidiera dejar el claro y esconderse de la vista de la mismísima muerte carmesí.


	9. 9 Calor, aire, humo

Lo siguiente fue el calor. Un calor repentino, abrasador, antinatural... Una sombra volvió a cruzar el cielo como hacía ya tres lejanos días.

Espina lo quemaba todo. Kristine no sabía si estaba persiguiendo a los magos o por contrario procuraba que nadie se acercara a su compañero; no sabía si debía alejarse y esperar o correr junto a Murtagh para que intentase calmar al dragón o socorrerle si tenía heridas graves.

Pero en ningún caso intentaría hablar con aquella masa de ira. No sólo porque le sería imposible, sino porque además temía que fuera doloroso.

Sin embargo, el calor... No veía llamas por ninguna parte, pero sabía que estaban muy cerca. Demasiado. Y pronto no podrían respirar.

Con un valor que no tenía, corrió con Altaïr hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Murtagh. Le apartó la lona de la cara y le desató las manos. Pero hecho esto no sabía qué más hacer. El calor aumentaba y estaba al borde del pánico. Intentó recordar cualquier cosa que hubiera estudiado sobre medicina o herbología (aunque pocas hierbas podría encontrar en breve). Lo único que determinó fue que no debía moverlo o zarandearlo por si tenía alguna costilla o cualquier otro hueso roto.

—Vamos, despierta. ¡Despierta, Murtagh, por favor!

Buscó entre los desperdigados bultos alguna cantimplora. Aún mejor: encontró vino.

Un nuevo bramido de lo que Kristine ya consideraba la concentración de las llamas del infierno. La mano de la chica temblaba mientras intentaba verter el líquido entre los labios del Jinete. Éste empezó a toser. Se dobló sobre su vientre con un espasmódico, aturdido y doloroso despertar.

El alivio de Kristine era tal, que creyó que se iba a deshacer como una estatua de hielo en una fragua. La seguridad que le embargó al ver los desorientados ojos de Murtagh la dejó laxa por los instantes que tardó en exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—¡¿Estás bien? —preguntó histérica.

El herido la miró con los ojos abiertos, aún desconcertado por la sucesión de acontecimientos. Pero tras un parpadeo se recuperó, y su expresión dejó de ser vulnerable para volver a la frialdad acostumbrada que, sin embargo, a Kristine le tranquilizaba tanto.

Aún entre jadeos y toses, Murtagh preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No lo sé! Creo que Espina ha incendiado todo. Debemos salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios en una expresión de concentración. Estaba hablando con Espina. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto que a Kristine le pareció eterno. Cada vez era más difícil respirar y el sol ya debería haber salido por completo, pero era incapaz de notar su levantamiento.

Por fin, Murtagh volvió al claro.

—Debemos llegar al agua. En apenas unos instantes nos alcanzarán las llamas —dijo incorporándose con muecas de dolor.

—¿No puedes apagarlas?

—No. No me quedan fuerzas —dijo con las brusquedad de alguien que no está acostumbrado a dar explicaciones. Como Kristine seguía quieta, se impacientó y empezó a darle órdenes—. Joder, qué poco práctica eres. Coge aquella rama gruesa y dámela —ella obedeció al instante y se la llevó—. Mete en una única bolsa las armas, el pan, el queso y el agua. Deja todo lo demás.

Mientras hacía todo lo que le mandaba, ella hablaba con Altaïr. El pequeño estaba excitado por tanto movimiento. Entonces recordó Kristine que debía añadir una bolsa más para poder trasladar al pequeño. Hacerlo todo le llevó apenas un instante que no le fue suficiente para serenarse.

El rojo de las llamas ya se asomaba y debían andar agachados para poder respirar el mejor aire. Murtagh empezó a adentrarse entre los árboles, en busca del pequeño lago (más bien, laguna). Caminaba cojeando. Kristine se cargó las cosas al hombro y corrió al lado de él para ayudarle a andar, mientras indicaba a Altaïr que les siguiera.

Paso a paso, se fueron alejando del claro, pero las llamas corrían más que ellos. El humo en el aire no hacía más que alterar más y más a la muchacha.

Finalmente, se encontraron con un muro de fuego que les impedía seguir adelante, ya a sólo un paso más de la orilla. De modo que estaban rodeados.

Pero Kristine miró la expresión seria y firme del joven hombre viejo y supo que no tenía que temer.

El ensordecedor sonido de batir de alas llegó desde el sur. Espina estaba volando muy bajo y levantó un fuerte viento que revoleó ramas, hojas, tierra y piedras, además de los desaliñados cabellos de los dos jinetes. Las llamas de los alrededores se avivaron, pero las que estaban justo delante de ellos se extinguieron, dejándolos pasar.

En cuanto salieron de entre los árboles, se encontraron con el sol de cara, con su cegador brillo reflejado en la pequeña laguna.

Los dos se acercaron al agua y se metieron en ella hasta casi la cintura y después dejaron caer el cuerpo entero para refrescarse la piel. Altäir sólo lo hizo por jugar. Así permanecieron unos minutos, observando cómo el fuego engullía la naturaleza.


	10. 10 Piénsalo bien

_Nota: hace algunas semanas realicé pequeños pero significativos cambios en casi todos los capítulos. No es necesario pero sí recomendable que aquellos que haga más tiempo que se leyeron los primeros 9 capítulos hagan una relectura. Si queréis, claro ;)_

Pasaron unos minutos aún, en los que los jadeos se iban atenuando cada vez más y el alivio detenía el ritmo del pulso.

Kristine se quedó mirando las llamas. Era una imagen horrorosa. La pena empezó a oprimirle el pecho al ver la destrucción de la pequeña alboreda, de todos los animales que morirían ya fuera directamente por acción del fuego o indirectamente por las consecuencias del incendio: perderían sus casas, su comida, toda protección,... Era un desastre.

—Murtagh, tienes que pararlo.

No oyó respuesta. Se giró para mirarle y vio cómo el cuerpo del jinete apenas flotaba inerte sobre el agua.

_ Joder... _Lo más rápidamente que pudo, se abrió paso por el agua hacia él. Sacó la cabeza del hombre del agua y la apoyó sobre su hombro.

No hay que olvidar que hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas, Kristine era una rebelde hija de noble sin apenas preocupaciones. Ahora estaba en mitad de una llameante nada, con un bebé de dragón, un dragón loco (y no bebé, precisamente), y un Jinete de Dragón inconsciente y malherido. No habríamos de culparla si se hubiera echado a llorar.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Habría sido desperdiciar años practicando su entereza, que, aunque no era la suficiente para actuar con soltura en aquella situación, al menos consiguió que su mente no se embotara por completo.

Así que se puso a pensar:

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de Murtagh, eso estaba claro. Tenía que llevarlo a la orilla. Pero eso era imposible: estaba en llamas. Tendría que cruzar toda la laguna hasta el extremo opuesto. No sabía cómo de profunda podría llegar a ser, pero ella era buena nadadora. No, no podría llevar el pesado cuerpo del hombre y a Altaïr. Era mejor ir bordeando el agua hasta llegar a algún sitio seguro. Pero, ¿y si Murtagh tenía algún corte y para cuando llegara ya era demasiado tarde?

"_¡Ah, Dios! ¡¿Para qué sirve pensar de forma lógica si de todas formas no hay solución?"_

Sólo le quedaba esperar que viniese el milagro. En todas las historias de los bardos, cuando al héroe le pasa algo malo, casi inmediatamente después le pasa algo bueno. Como encontrar una espada, un refugio o alguien que le ayude. Pero recordó las palabras de su profesor: "Ni los milagros existen ni te va a llegar nunca una inspiración divina. Cuando creas que no hay solución, ten por seguro que el problema está en que no lo has pensado bien".

"_Piénsalo bien, piénsalo bien" _Quizá sí podría con los dos a través del agua. A lo mejor podría encontrar allí mismo el posible corte e improvisar algo para detener la hemorragia.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en el absurdo: ya lo había medio examinado antes. No tenía cortes. Además, por cómo había caminado antes, supuso que sólo tendría alguna costilla rota y, como mucho, magullada la pierna. Y quizá una conmoción cerebral.

_ "Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?"_

_Vamos, Altaïr, sígueme._

Kristine se dio cuenta de que debía mantener la cabeza fría. Se introdujo un poco más en el agua, hasta que le llegó por el vientre, para poder llevar mejor del cuerpo de Murtagh. Después empezó a seguir la orilla dirección norte. Puede que los milagros no existieran, pero no iba a alejarse de alguno en forma de elfo.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Espina. Era un suicidio. Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Además, Murtagh ya había hablado con él y seguro que ya estaría más tranquilo. Un poco ¿no? La sola idea la aterrorizaba. Por no mencionar que no sabía cómo hacer lo de hablar con la mente. Por supuesto, no iba a empezar a gritar como una loca para llamar al grupo de ladrones.

Parecía mentira que Murtagh le infundiera tanta confianza y su dragón tanto miedo. Era normal, claro: se trataba de una tremenda bestia.

Pero, como le dijera aquel que le enseñó a usar el arco, "Con el miedo a cuestas no treparás muy alto".

…

Habían llegado a la punta norte de la laguna. Había resultado ser más grande de lo que parecía. Kristine tendió a Murtagh con cuidado sobre la orilla. Ella, cansada, sintió deseos de tumbarse junto a él y dormir hasta que el cuerpo se lo pidiera. Pero resistió y se contentó con estirarse y respirar profundamente. Miró a su alrededor: a la izquierda, el infierno en llamas; a su derecha, estepa y más allá, el desierto. Por último, miró al frente y quiso pensar que lo que divisaba en el horizonte era el inicio de Du Weldenvarden. Lo habían estado viendo siempre a la izquierda cuando volaban, no podía estar demasiado lejos. Necesitaba un médico. Si al menos tuviera un caballo...

Entonces, el miedo, el cansancio, el hambre y la ropa mojada le hizo perder la paciencia, la prudencia y, en definitiva, la cabeza por completo... y se puso a gritar:

—¡Maldito dragón estúpido! ¡Espinaaa! ¡¿Dónde estás, pedazo de mole sin cerebro?

_¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas y no me decido entre dos posibilidades que después se dividen en más. Quiero que elijáis vosotros. Aunque la última palabra la tendré yo, me gustaría que votaseis cómo os gustaría que siguiese la historia. E incluso, podéis sugerir otra cosa._

_ A continuación explico las diferentes opciones. Podéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews o en la encuesta que encontraréis en este blog: yocreadora . blogspot . com_

_ Opción A: aparece alguien para ayudar._

_ -A1. Ese alguien es Arya_

_ -A2. Ese alguien es el Jinete Jonathan._

_ -A3. Ese alguien es un elfo nuevo._

_ Opción B: no aparece nadie._

_ -B1: Espina accede a seguir el viaje a Ceris sin interrupción a pesar de que Murtagh sigue inconsciente._

_ -B2: Espina y Kristine deciden que tienen que llevar a Murtagh a ser visto por un médico._

_ Daré 10 días para elegir. Espero que os guste esta idea. Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia, pero no puedo evitar bloquearme. Necesito ayuda para superar este bache._


	11. 11 Ayuda

_Y la opción más votada ha sido..._

* * *

><p><p>

…

…

Kristine estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas estúpidas. Se consideraba, por lo general, inteligente, astuta y lista. Pero a veces tenía impulsos basados en su carácter que hacía que echara por tierra cualquier virtud.

Insultar a un dragón no podía considerarse muy inteligente. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que no le hubiera oído.

"_Es inútil. Seguro que me ha oído. Tiene que estar buscándonos, ¿no?"_

Era lo último. Estaba en la peor situación que podía imaginar y sólo se le ocurre insultar a Espina. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Correr a esconderse?

—Ains... —dijo agachándose al lado de Altaïr— En menuda nos hemos metido, ¿eh?

—Lo que no alcanzo a entender es cómo —dijo una voz melodiosa, suave y severa a unos metros de ellos.

Kristine, con rápidos reflejos, cargó una flecha en el tiempo que tardó en girarse y ponerse de pie.

Vio la figura de una mujer agachada con una mano sobre la tierra y la mirada fija hacia el incendio. Tenía un cara afilada y muy bonita. El pelo era de un negro muy brillante recogido en una gruesa y larga trenza. Las orejas acabadas en punta le dio a Kristine el dato definitivo para saber que se trataba de una elfa, por si la voz y las ropas no fueran suficiente. Iba vestida de la forma apropiada para viajes, pero la tela, la confección, el diseño... eran tan elegantes y a la vez sencillos que lo convertían en mejor atuendo que cualquiera de los vestidos que la madre de Kristine hubiera encargado para su hija. Y eso que la mujer aún estaba en cuclillas.

Era mucho más bella que Ulianea. Como si una brillara como la plata y la otra como el diamante.

Aun en medio de esa extraña situación, a Kristine le pasó el pensamiento de que si alguna vez iba a vivir entre elfas no debía nunca compararse con ellas o su autoestima caería en picado.

La lógica la habría dicho a Kristine que bajase el arco, que no podía hacer nada contra ella y que, además, si lo seguía manteniendo tensado, la extraña podría ofenderse por el trato hostil. Pero, una vez más, el miedo y el cansancio hizo que nuestra muchacha no actuara acorde con lo que cualquier mente lúcida podría deducir.

Así que se quedó quieta, viendo cómo la elfa miraba fijamente el fuego. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo los labios. Estaba diciendo algo, pero Kristine no podía oírlo.

De repente, pero poco a poco, el incendio fue apagándose. Como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, las llamas fueron perdiendo altura, dejando que se viera bien el daño que había causado: el bosquecillo, antes de un brillante verde, era ahora negro.

La elfa se levantó, de forma lenta y fluida. Se giró hacia Kristine y la miró fijamente.

La chica, aturdida por todo lo que acababa de pasar, sintió miedo ante la expresión severa de la elfa. Bajó despacio el arco. No podía hacer nada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan físicamente vulnerable. También es cierto que nunca había tenido nada que proteger. Sólo le quedaba acudir a las palabras para que aquella desconocida les ayudara, en vez de procurarles más problemas.

Así que estiró su postura, hizo un cordial saludo inclinando la cabeza e intentó que la voz le saliera lo más clara posible:

—Me llamo Kristine. A mis compañeros y a mí nos ha sorprendido una banda de ladrones y creo que él está herido —dijo señalando a Murtagh—. Por favor, ¿podríais ayudarnos?

La elfa, que sacaba una cabeza a Kristine, no la miraba fríamente, sino de forma calculadora, como evaluándolo todo. Finalmente respondió:

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

_Ya, claro, por qué iba a hacerlo. Muy bien, Kristine, ¿qué le vas a decir ahora? Seguro que si le digo que se trata ni más ni menos que de Murtagh, intentará matarlo. Siempre se ha dicho que los elfos son muy rencorosos. Lo intentaré con la baza del dragón. Seguro que no puede resistirse._

_ —_¡Porque necesitamos llegar a Ceris cuanto antes! ¡Míralo! —exclamó señalando a Altaïr— ¡Tenemos que llevar a Altaïr cuanto antes a donde se encuentran los expertos en dragones para que puedan curarlo! Ese hombre es el que nos está llevando ¡y no puede pasarle nada malo!

La mirada de la elfa se quedó en Altaïr. No era compasión lo que había en sus ojos, sino profunda pena. Se acercó suavemente al pequeño dragón, se agachó junto a él y le dijo unas palabras en idioma antiguo. Kristine sintió a través del vínculo una ráfaga de tranquilidad y confianza que inundó a la cría.

Luego, la elfa se volvió a poner de pie y le dijo con una expresión menos seria:

—Tranquila: estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Entonces le tocó la frente y Kristine sintió un sueño terrible, que el peso de todo lo que había pasado se posaba sobre sus párpados, y antes de poder decir o hacer nada, todo se sumergió en oscuridad y sólo alcanzó a notar que alguien la sujetaba antes de caer al suelo.

…

…

Kristine no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que la oscuridad que encontraría si los abría, era aún mayor que la que tenía con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que en vez de piel tenía dolor. Estaba cansada, como si sólo hubiera dormido veinte minutos después de haber estado recorriendo las montañas durante dos días.

Sí, estaba cansada. Y quería dormir. Pero algo húmedo y rasposo se estaba paseando por su mejilla y no la dejaba en paz.

Entonces le llegó una imagen.

_Qué extraño: todavía no he abierto los ojos._

La imagen se aclaró. Era ella misma. Tenía el pelo revuelto y un par de arañazos en la cara. Además esa imagen iba envuelta en un sentimiento de preocupación.

Kristine abrió los ojos y vio a pocos centímetros a Altaïr. Era un bebé precioso. Los ojos morados eran grandes y brillaban. Pero estaban tristes.

—No te preocupes, mi tesoro. Estoy bien —aseguró añadiendo una sonrisa mientras acercaba una mano para acariciarle.

Entonces recordó de pronto todo lo que había pasado. Se sentó tan rápido que la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recuperar la orientación.

Lo primero que notó fue que hacía mucha calor. El sol estaba que todo lo alto. Debían de haber pasado unas cinco o seis horas. Frente a ella, lejos, a unos setenta metros, había una montaña de color rubí. A su derecha y al borde de su campo de visión, a unos diez metros, había una montaña esmeralda más pequeña. Entre ella y Kristine, estaba la elfa calentando una cazuela en unas brasas.

—Vuelve a tumbarte.

La voz de la elfa iba cargada con tanta autoridad que Kristine obedeció como por voluntad ajena.

—¿Cómo está —se detuvo a tiempo de no decir Murtagh—... él?

—Murtagh está bien —así que ya sabía quién era—. Le he curado las heridas más graves. Luego llegó Espina y no ha dejado que me acerque. De todas formas ahora lo único que necesita es descansar. Pero no le vamos a dar ese lujo.

Kristine tentó un poco a la elfa irguiéndose un poco, echando los codos hacia atrás para poder apoyarse sobre los antebrazos. Vio así a Espina, lo que antes había confundido con una montaña.

Miró entonces a la elfa. Estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una tela (manta o capa), con los pies sobre las rodillas opuestas y la espalda muy recta. Ahora podía verla mejor: llevaba una camisa de un morado muy claro, que ajustaba a sus brazos con cintas de color verde oscuro; encima llevaba una chaquetilla de mangas cortas del mismo color que las cintas, de una tela que se veía rígida, como fuertemente trenzada; a juego llevaba unos pantalones holgados; por último, llevaba una espada enfundada en una vaina verde y un aro dorado en la cabeza con una luz en la frente.

Después se fijó en la montaña verde de detrás. Estaba hecha de escamas y algunas púas.

_Estoy soñando._

_ —_Bien, quiero saber qué es lo que os ha pasado.

—Es que... no lo sé —Kristine todavía estaba demasiado aturdida—. Altaïr y yo escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte que nos despertó. Cuando miré a mi alrededor no estaban ni Murtagh ni Espina. Como sentí que estábamos en peligro, corrí a escondernos. Al poco llegaron un grupo de bandidos (creo que algunos eran brujos) y uno de ellos llevaba a Murtagh metido en un saco. Le disparé al caballo y cayeron al suelo. Entonces Espina empezó a rugir y a echar fuego. Los ladrones se llevaron lo que pudieron y salieron corriendo, uno de ellos con Zar'roc. Entonces desperté a Murtagh, cogimos algunas cosas y fuimos corriendo hasta el agua. Luego él se desmalló y los llevé, a Murtagh y a Altaïr, hasta aquí —a Kristine le parecía que estaba resumiendo uno de sus libros de leyendas—. Es que... no sabía qué otra cosa hacer...

—Está bien. Lo has hecho muy bien. Nuevamente, has hecho más de lo que se esperaba de ti.

Kristine sonrió. Era lo que necesitaba oír. Sí, había hecho todo lo que había podido. Se volvió a tumbar en el suelo. Hacía demasiado calor. En ese momento estaba echando mucho de menos sus queridas montañas, su refugio. Eso de las aventuras era más duro de lo que había pensado.

De repente oyó un gruñido bajo y lejano. Se volvió a incorporar un poco y se fijó en la montaña carmesí. Espina se estaba moviendo. No parecía agresivo, sino como si estuviera protestando. Entonces el dragón se levantó por completo sobre sus patas y dejó ver la figura de un hombre en pie.

En respuesta, la montaña que había detrás de la elfa se movió, confirmando las sospechas de Kristine: Fírnen se posicionó en actitud defensiva. Ya no había duda de que aquella era ni más ni menos que la mismísima soberana de los elfos: la Reina Arya.


	12. 12 Nada ni nadie

Murtagh fue acercándose poco a poco. Sólo cojeaba un poco, nada que ver con cómo se movía la primera vez que despertó. Espina iba detrás de él, a cierta distancia, y cuando por fin Murtagh llegó hasta el improvisado campamento, el dragón se quedó a unos veinte metros de distancia. Pero era tan enorme que estaba igual de presente que si estuviera exactamente al lado. Probablemente habría podido tocar a Fírnen con una ala extendida.

Murtagh, por su parte, se quedó a unos metros de Arya, dobló la muñeca de un forma extraña e hizo el saludo del idioma antiguo:

—_Atra esterní ono thelduin._

Kristine intentó quedarse con la pronunciación. Sabía cómo se escribía y que significaba "Que la fortuna gobierne tu días". Pero era la primera vez que lo oía.

Arya le miró e hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

Murtagh se sentó en el suelo. Se le veía muy molesto, pero también realmente exahusto. Y después... todo se quedó en silencio. Kristine sentía el aire más tenso que su arco. En cierto modo, era comprensible. Lo poco que ella sabía sobre Murtagh, era que había sido obligado por el Rey Oscuro a combatir contra los vardenos. Eso quería decir que, hacía unso 75 años, ellos dos habían estado peleando a muerte. Y quizá, uno habría sido causante de la muerte de algún amigo del otro. Seguro... se suponía que Murtagh mató al rey de los enanos, con quien Arya debía haber tenido contacto, probablemente. Vaya... todo eso parecía tan ajeno, tan de leyenda, que le costaba entender que era verdad y que aquellos tres seres (un dragón inmenso, un humano ajado y una elfa como hecha de porcelana), hacía muchos años, habían estado en otro lugar, intentado matarse mutuamente. Desde luego, era fascinante...

...así que lo que menos iba a hacer era quedarse callada:

—Murtagh... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Éste agachó la cabeza. Se habría dicho que estaba avergonzado; pero la verdad era que ese no era el único sentimiento que dabía estar pasando por la cabeza del hombre, así que lo que estaba en realidad era muy turbado.

—Simplemente fui a ver si era capaz de encontrar algunas frutas para comer. Entonces me apeteció bañarme y nada más quitarme el cinto de la espada aparecieron dos hombres. Espina se había alejado algunos kilómetros para ver si encontraba algo de desayunar. Me pillaron con la guardia completamente baja, así que empezamos a luchar a base de puños. Pero eran dos y tenían una fuerza sobrehumana. Sentí que se me rompieron dos costillas y los nudillos de la mano —dijo esto moviendo perfectamente la mano izquierda— antes del último golpe en la cabeza. Nada más. —Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró con ojos cansados a Arya— Gracias por salvarnos la vida. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Mientras Murtagh contaba esto, la elfa sirvió la sopa en tres cuencos.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Lo único que he hecho ha sido curarte un par de heridas —dijo con voz glacial a la vez que se levantaba para llevar uno de los cuencos hasta Kristine (a quien, por cierto, con lo que el sol estaba apretando, no le apetecía demasiado un caldo caliente) y un conejo despellejado y deshuesado para Altaïr—. Ha sido ella quien te ha rescatado.

Murtagh miró hacia la muchacha con cara de asombro. Ella agachó la cabeza, un poco cortada. "Rescate" le parecía una palabra demasiado heróica para, simplemente, haber disparado a un caballo prácticamente parado.

—Y, de todas formas, si lo hubiera hecho, estaríamos en paz. A pesar de que nos hayamos visto enfrentados en el pasado, aún no he olvidado que tú me salvaste a mí la vida una vez.

Kristine recordaba algo así. Era una leyenda que contaban algunos cuentacuentos. Pero nadie creía que fuera verdad. Pertenecía a las historias de cómo Éragon se había enfrentado al Sombra y había rescatado a Arya. Algunos incluían en ella a un Murtagh anterior al Jinete, pero la versión oficial nunca había hablado de que nadie acompañara a Eragon y a Saphira.

Entonces, ¿quizá fuera cierto?

Arya se acercó a Murtagh y le alcazó el cuenco que llevaba en la otra mano. Podía entenderse como una pequeña muestra de paz. Enconces volvió a su sitio y empezó a comer.

Kristine probó el caldo... resultó ser una de las comidas más sabrosas que había probado nunca. Era una simple sopa de patata con setas y hojas de menta. Se notaba que había estado cociéndose durante muchas horas. El sabor era suave y dulce y, lo mejor, hizo que la piel de Kristine dejase de ser dolor para ser sólo piel, y le quitó gran parte de la tensión que le cargaba los hombros.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó Murtagh, y Kristine volvió a contarlo—. Mmm, no recuerdo nada —contestó con voz preocupada.

Kristine preguntó entonces a Arya cómo los había encontrado.

—Que el actual dragón más grande de Alagaësia se dedique a quemar una arboleda llama un poco la atención.

_No hace falta ser tan borde._

Lo que Kristine quería saber era porqué estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para haber podido acurdir tan deprisa. Pero le pareció de mala educación preguntarlo, y más a Arya, que era ni más ni menos que la única Jinete de dragón mujer y la reina de los elfos (por no comentar su protagonismo en sus queridas historias). Bueno, ahora ya no era la única.

Comieron deprisa y en silencio. Kristine se prometió que aprendería todos los libros del mundo para que ningún oído tan deseoso de historias como los suyos en ese momento, tuviera que escuchar ese silencio. Empezaba a odiarlo.

En cuanto terminaron, Arya se puso de pie con la fluidez de un río e instó a los otros dos para que le imitaran.

—Nos dirigiremos hacia el norte. A unos veinte kilómetros del límite del bosque, vosotros os paráis y continuaremos Fírnen y yo para tomar provisiones mientras nos esperáis. Depués os escoltaremos hasta llegar al puerto.

Aquello no admitía discusión. Se veía que a Murtagh no le hacía gracia eso de obedecer órdenes, pero es que tampoco había razones para despreciar la mano de la elfa.

Era extraño. Kristine sentía que todo aquello estaba impregnado por un ambiente que decía que la situación era rara. No sabía exactamente qué cosa o qué cosas eran las que le producían esa sensación de extrañeza. Pero así era. El asombro, la adrenalina, la admiración por las cosas extrahordinarias,... casi habían tapado esa mosca que se instaló tras su oreja desde que de levantara. Quizá sólo fuera cosa de ella misma: no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente (y menos, con semidesconocidos), no estaba acostumbrada a hablar, a contar cosas, no estaba acostumbrada a no dormir bajo un cálido techo,... No, no, no... No era nada de eso. Era la situación. Puede que Kristine fuera inexperta y supiera demasiado poco, pero era inteligente, y sabía que todo aquello no encajaba: ¿por qué Murtagh estaba en Alagäesia? ¿Porque quería entrenarse? ¿Por qué, y porqué después de tantos años? ¿Por qué estaba la reina de los elfos fuera de Ellesméra y sin guardia? ¿Por qué dos hombres han podido con el mismísimo Murtagh Morzanson? ¿Dónde están los otros Jinetes de Dragón?

Darle una respuesta a todas esas preguntas podía ser sencillo. Pero algo, intuición quizá, le decía a Kristine que estaba pasando algo gordo.

Era algo más que eso: estaba segura.

Entonces, en la mente de Kristine se instaló una afirmación con la fuerza y la dureza de las montañas: pasara lo que pasase, nada ni nadie entorpecería su camino hasta que Altaïr estuviera curado. No le importaba que pudiera conllevar decisiones egoístas. Ni peligrosas.

—Vendréis con nosotros —dijo la elfa dirigiéndose a Kristine, y le tendió la manta sobre la que había estado sentada a Murtagh—. Es todo lo que tengo para protegerte.

—Gracias.

La silla de Espina se había quedado atrás en el incendio. Kristine supuso que el continuo contacto con las afiladas escamas en movimiento del dragón, haría que la piel de quien estuviera en contacto se hiciera tiras. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia ir detrás de esa elfa tan fría (e imponente), pero le parecía mucho más apetecible que la alternativa.

Al montarse en el gran dragón verde, la imagen de Zar'roc pasó por su mente, pero no lo mencionó. Si Murtagh hubiera expresado su deseo de recuperarla, Kristine se hubiera opuesto...


	13. 13 Primera lección

Le La pobre chica no tuvo más remedio: se agarró a Arya. Había aguantado tres minutos enteros en el aire sujetándose sólo con la fuerza de las piernas; pero un viento fuerte hacía que Fírnen se tambalease demasiado y, finalmente, Kristine asió a Arya por los hombros.

_ Por favor, que no se ofenda, por favor, que no se ofenda, por favor... Ay, madre mía, ¡¿por qué a mí?! Hubiera preferido destrozarme las piernas._

Al menos la elfa no dio signos de inmutarse. Esto iba de situación surrealista en situación surrealista. De repente, ea, ahí estaba, a lomos del dragón más anciano de Alagäesia (bueno, hasta que llegó Espina), detrás de la mismísima Arya, uno de los seres por los que Kristine sentía más admiración y respeto, que además era ni más ni menos que la reina de los elfos... ¿cuántas personas antes habrían imaginado siquiera estar en una situación parecida? Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, agarrada a sus hombros.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que no podía seguir así, dejándose impresionar por todo. Parecía una de las admiradoras histéricas que Dave tenía en el pueblo. Se ponían a chillar sólo con verlo. No, Kristine debía acostumbrarse a aquello. Ella era más instruida, más seria, más madura,...

_ ¡Pero es que es tan difícil! Por favor, Kristine, contrólate. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando veas a Eragon en persona? ¡¿DESMALLARTE?! Me desmallaré, ¡me desmallaré! No, no, no, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de impresión se llevaría de mí? Ese tipo de actitud se reserva para quienes no aspiran verdaderamente a conseguir aquello que quieren. Como las que pretenden a Dave: todas saben que él no quiere tener novia. Pero yo soy diferente, yo ya soy una Jinete de Dragón, yo ya formo parte de ellos. Esto no es un sueño: lo voy a vivir de verdad. No quiere decir que vaya a codearme como si fueran viejos amigos, pero si no me comporto como una más, no van a tomarme en serio._

Pero el viaje era monótono y silencioso, y los pensamientos de Kristine pronto se serenaron. Ya no estaba tan excitada por el viaje como el día anterior. Se sentía cansada y estaba preocupada. Aún guardaba algo de ilusión por conocer a sus mayores héroes, pero el incidente de la mañana (parecía mentira que sólo hubieran pasado unas horas) le hizo estar más ansiosa por acabar el viaje. Se dijo que cuando Altaïr estuviera bien ya tendrían tiempo de admirar todos los paisajes del mundo. Hasta entonces, eran tan vulnerables, tanto...

Era curioso cómo cambian los sucesos de los sueños a la realidad y de un momento a otro: entre sus múltiples ensoñaciones, Kristine ya había imaginado que volaba con Arya sobre Fírnen. De hecho, había imaginado que volaba de todas las formas y variantes posibles. Y sin embargo, ahora, apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

El viaje apenas duró unos minutos. Mientras descendían, Kristine tuvo ante sí el esponjoso mar de árboles. Parecía un techo inespugnable.

Kristine bajó y cogió el saco donde se encontraba Altaïr. Cuando Espina aterrizaba, Fírnen ya despegaba y en menos de un minuto ya se había quedado ocultado por el alto bosque.

Murtagh bajó de su dragón. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en una pata delantera de Espina.

Kristine bajó los hombros, estiró el cuello y se acercó a él:

—Murtagh, enséñame a hacer magia.

Él la miró con cara de malos humos y la examinó con los ojos. A su vez, ella notó que él parecía muy cansado.

Cuando tomó la decisión de pedírselo, Kristine había imaginado que él se opondría y supuso que tendría que dedicar bastante tiempo a convencerlo. Pero parecía que se lo estaba pensando. Y, finalmente:

—En fin, supongo que es necesario. —Se tomó unos minutos para ordenar sus ideas—: Lo único que tienes que hacer es ordenar a los elementos, a lo que tú quieras o a quien tú quieras, que hagan lo que tú quieres que hagan. Imagina que quieres, por ejemplo, que esta rama arda. Habría muchas maneras de hacerlo. Mientras más... entrenes, más formas y más sencillas encontrarás de hacerlo. La más simple de entender supongo que es la de hacer que la temperatura aumente. Le dices "Aumenta la temperatura" al mismo tiempo que le das tu energía para que lo haga. Y, claro, lo tienes que decir en el idioma de los elfos.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo se dice eso?

—¿Quieres probar?

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Se sentaron en el suelo y Murtagh le dijo las palabras que Kristine debía usar. Tuvo que probar varias veces, ya que debía emitir sonidos que le eran un poco ajenos y difíciles de pronunciar. Pero, finalmente, Murtagh le dio el visto bueno y la chica empezó a intentarlo. Como es obvio, no parecía tener mucho éxito.

—Acerca la mano donde tienes la... —dijo algo en idioma antiguo, así que Kristine no entendió nada.

—¿La qué?

—La marca plateada.

—Ah

Así lo hizo. El problema es que no sabía exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Murtagh en busca de más indicaciones.

—Sólo... imagina que sientes cómo tu "magia" va desde tu pecho hasta tu mano y sale por la palma hasta la rama. Piensa en que quieres que su temperatura aumente hasta que arda y hazlo usando las palabras.

Ella seguía tratando de hacerlo. Se hizo a sí misma sentir que la energía salía desde su brazo hasta la rama que tenía a un centímetro.

Parecía que no avanzaba, pero debía seguir intentándolo... por Altaïr.

Tardó varios minutos en conseguir algo: que saliera una tenue luz blanca de su mano. Se impresionó tanto que al instante perdió la concentración. Se sintió a la vez emocionada y muy decepcionada y cada vez estaba más insegura consigo misma.

—Voy a ser la peor Jinete de Dragón de la Historia.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Sólo has tardado unos minutos! ¡Eso es asombroso!

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Para alguien que nunca ha tenido contacto con la magia, eso debe ser un récord. Porque nunca has hecho magia, ¿no?

—No, nunca.

—Sigue intentándolo. Pero aprieta la rama con la mano.

Tras varios minutos más, Kristine consiguió que la rama se calentara brevemente, tras lo cual, se sintió bastante cansada y un poco mareada. Se le nubló un poco la vista por un instante y soltó la rama.

—Esto ha sido suficiente. ¿Estás bien? Te ofrecería agua, pero...

Sin moverse del sitio, Kristine se tumbó en el suelo tan larga era.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?_—se preguntó una Kristine que llevaba demasiadas experiencias en demasiado poco tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso? —oyó que preguntaba Murtagh.

Ella giró despacio la cabeza hacia él para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo y vio que dirigía la vista hacia su mano derecha, que descansaba con la palma hacia arriba.

—Ah, sí, mi marca de jinete. No es plateada —la acercó hacia él—. Quería preguntarte si sabrías decirme por qué es diferente.

Murtagh le cogió la mano para verla más de cerca. La tocó con los dedos, la miró desde distintos ángulos,...

—Jamás había oído hablar de nada parecido— dijo mientras seguía examinado.

—Vaya... Hazme el favor de preguntárselo a Arya; yo me voy a quedar dormida si no paras de hacerme cosquillitas en la mano.

Murtagh dejó la mano de Kristine en el suelo. Con todo, ella se hubiera quedado dormida si no llega a ser porque el dragón verde no tardó mucho más en regresar.

- - — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_Nota: muchas gracias a todos por el gran apoyo que estoy recibiendo en los comentarios. Si no fuera por vuestras ansias de más capítulos, esta aventura ¡podría llevarme años! Pero intento sacar tiempo hasta de debajo de las piedras para poder actualizar cuanto antes. Especialmente a Galaxia SH, que me deja un review casi en cada capítulo; pero tamibén a Giratina IIZ, Rosella Black,... ¡A todos!_

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: ¡siento lo de tu microinfarto! ¡En ese momento no me di cuenta de que fui muy cruel! Pero te puedo asegurar que sufrí mientras lo escribía, no me creas completamente insensible ;)_

_Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo la historia de Kristine. Sé que su suerte es un poco cruel, pero ella es fuerte y podrá con todo, ¿no creéis?_

_Y decidme, ¿qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿Os está gustando? ¿Qué pensáis de Murtagh? ¿Qué respuestas les dais a las preguntas que Kristine se hizo en el capítulo anterior?_

_Entretanto, y para abrir boca, os doy un pequeño adelanto: en el próximo capítulo volveremos a hablar con Eragon y llegaremos a Ceris. Pero, a partir de ahí... ¿continuará el viaje hacia el este o los planes se verán truncados? Chan, CHAN ¡CHAAAAAN!_


	14. 14 Adamianlam

Fírnen y Arya llegaron surcando el cielo. El primero aterrizó a una distancia prudente del gigante rojo. La elfa se bajó con agilidad de su montura y tomó varias cosas de las alforjas del dragón. Una de ellas era una silla de montar enorme, casi tan grande como ella misma. También llevaba colgada cruzada una cantimplora. Ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó con paso rápido pero sereno al grupo, sin preocuparse en absoluto por las tensiones que, evidentemente, había.

Seria como Kristine nunca había visto a nadie, dejó en el suelo la silla (que cayó sonoramente demostrando su peso) y los víveres. Se fijó en Kristine y preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco cansada.

Se arrodilló junto a Kristine, cogió la cantimplora y vertió en el tapón una muy pequeña cantidad del líquido que llevaba en su interior.

—Bebe —le ordenó a Kristine.

La chica se incorporó y, cogiendo el tapón preguntó qué era.

—_Faelnirv_ —contestó mientras lo tomaba y observaba su graciosa reacción— Se trata de un licor que elaboramos a partir de bayas de saúco y algunos rayos de luna.

Cuando Kristine terminó, Arya volvió a llenarlo y se lo ofreció a Murtagh. Éste se sorprendió tras haber tardado un poco en entender el gesto; pero lo aceptó con cara de "prefiero arriesgarme a morir envenenado que rechazárselo".

—¿Se escribe así? —preguntó Kristine.

Dibujó las runas que correspondían al _felnirv_. En cuanto oyó la descripción supuso que se trataba de eso.

Como es de suponer, todos se sorprendieron: una chica de pueblo no habla el idioma antiguo. Ni siquiera la hija de un conde.

_"Oh, por favor, en sólo dos días ya he demostrado lo suficiente que no soy una cualquiera inútil. ¿Por qué seguirán sorprendiéndose?"_

—¡Creía que no sabías hablar élfico!

—No sé hablarlo. Pero sí lo conozco. Puedo leerlo y escribirlo perfectamente.

—Vaya, sabía que querías convertirte en Jinete de Dragón, pero no que te lo hubieras tomado tan en serio.

—¡Pero qué dices! —rió Kristine—. Sólo le hice porque así tenía acceso a muchos más textos y documentos históricos.

Pero eso sólo era parte de la verdad...

—Entonces —continuó—, se pronuncia "_faelnirv_"

—Así es —contestó Arya.

Entonces Kristine la miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios componiendo una diminuta pero muy iluminada sonrisa.

Kristine se levantó casi de un salto como para dar a entender que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó ansiosa por acabar el viaje.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo Arya.

Sacó de una de las bolsas un espejo del tamaño de dos manos grandes. El marco era de plata con motivos de filigrana. Sujetándolo dijo una palabras en el idioma antiguo, las mismas que había utilizado Ulianea hacía dos días.

La superficie reflectante se volvió negra. Pero, si te fijabas bien, era más bien marrón oscuro e incluso se veía una veta más iluminada.

—¡ERAGON! —llamó Arya.

Un hormigueo recorrió el estómago de Kristine, parecido pero diferente al que le produjo el _faelnirv_.

La imagen se movió. De repente quedó iluminada y unos dedos aparecieron por el borde. Parecía como si la pantalla que la otra persona hubiera estado usando se encontrara dentro de algún tipo de macuto y lo estuviera sacando. Una vez se estabilizó la imagen, se veía al humano raro... a Eragon, con el viento alborotándole los cabellos y un fondo absolutamente blanco.

—¡Arya! —dijo sonriendo, pero cambió su expresión al fijarse bien en la imagen— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Fírnen y yo estamos con Kristine, Altaïr, Muratgh y Espina al nordeste del Desiero de Hadarac. Han sido atacados y por eso llevamos algunas horas de retraso. Continuaremos sin descanso hasta Ceris y haremos noche allí.

—Vale. Jonathan os estará esperando allí. Déjame ver a Murtahg —Arya movió el espejo de modo que Eragon tuviera mejor vista del grupo—. Murtagh, continuaréis el viaje a partir de Ceris guiados por Jonathan. No hay tiempo para explicar cómo llegar al punto de encuentro. Por nuestra parte, también llevamos media jornada de retraso porque nos hemos encontrado una fuerte tormenta que nos ha obligado a parar. Pero no tenéis de qué preocuparos. —dicho esto, hizo una pausa de unos segundos— ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí. Gracias a Arya estoy perfectamente. Sólo lamento haber perdido a Zar'Roc.

—No te preocupes por eso —contestó Arya—, la vas a recuperar.

A Kristine casi le hacía gracia ver cómo Murtagh, a quien sabía muy gruñón, era sorprendido una y otra vez con el trato amable y la deferencia de la Reina de los Elfos.

—Kristine, ¿y tú y Altaïr?

—Bien —dijo tímidamente la muchacha..

—Pronto todo habrá acabado —le dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora—. Murtagh, ¿sabrías describir a vuestro agresores?

Murtagh hizo una breve descripción. Cuando Eragon le pidió que le dijera cuáles eran los símbolos que llevaban en el cuerpo, no fue capaz de responder.

—Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

—Yo recuerdo algunos —dijo Kristine—. El que parecía el jefe llevaba en el pecho esto:

Kristine empezó a trazar las palabras y dibujos que los bandidos llevaban en el suelo con la ayuda de una ramita. Las del pecho del jefe, eran palabras de protección. Las del brazo, de fuerza y poder. Los del resto eran similares, pero algunos llevaban en la cara y cuellos palabras para las que Kristine no podía dar una traducción en el idioma humano porque eran demasiado ambiguas y hacía referencia a cosas que ella no entendía. Durante su aprendizaje, esas eran las que más le costaba, porque no se le daba bien memorizar de cabeza: sólo conseguía retener aquellas cosas que comprendía. Tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo para aprender de memoria esas otras.

—Vale, está bien. Creo que ya sé de quienes se tratan. Ahora debo dejaros. Tengo que hablar con Jonathan.

—Adiós —contestó Arya, y la imagen se desvaneció.

Se puso en pie y le indicó a Kristine que era mejor que ella y Altaïr fueran con Espina, porque la silla era más grande. Murtagh le puso la montura al dragón y guardó las cosas que Arya les había llevado.

—Dentro hay ropa para que os cambiéis, capas, agua, pan y queso. Del resto os aprovisionaréis en Ceris —mientras dijo esto, Fírnen se acercó un poco—. Y además —fue hasta su dragón y cogió algunas cosas de la bolsa: una espada y un carcaj con flechas—, esta espada para ti, Murtahg, y estas flechas para ti, Kristine. Es la más parecida que he encontrado a Zar`roc. Encontrarás que no es de la misma calidad, pero sigue habiendo sido hecha por mi pueblo.

Murtagh sopesó la espada. La forma era como la de Suplicio, pero el color era el del acero. Un acero muy brillante.

Kristine examinó las flechas. La única expresión que se le ocurrió para describirlas fue "perfectas". Aunque Kristine tuviera mucho dinero, todas esas monedas nunca le habían valido más que si fueran piedras, así que le era prácticamente imposible conseguir flechas. Cuando aquél que le enseñara a usar el arco había estado dispuesto a ayudarle, ella le daba el dinero y él conseguía todas las que quisiera y además de buena calidad. Pero desde hacía casi tres años, todo había acabado. Por mucho que las cuidaba, al final siempre se acababan estropeando por el uso o perdiendo por el bosque. Y ahora, tenía en sus manos todas aquellas preciosas flechas. A lado de "perfectas", la otra palabra que le vino a Kristine al verlas fue "irrompibles". Era sombroso. Era genial.

Pero la euforia se vio disminuida por la sospecha. ¿Por qué era tan importante que fueran armados? Los caminos eran seguros. Siempre lo habían sido. No sólo desde que ella podía recordar, sino desde que la Reina Nasuada subió al poder. De hecho, toda Alagäeisa estaba abierta para todo el mundo (excepto, quizá, para Murtagh y Espina). Bueno, la importancia de ir armados era obvia: esa misma mañana habían sido atacados. Pero aquél gesto de Arya indicaba que había posibilidades de que se repitiera. Pero... casi nadie sabía que Murtagh estaba allí, no podían ser atentados contra su persona. Entones... ¿Alagäesia había dejado de ser segura? ¿O sólo había dejado de ser segura para ellos?

"_¿Ocurre algo?" _preguntó una voz profunda y grave, pero suave, en la mente de Kristine.

Kristine se había abandonado a sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida y eso había llamado la atención de Fírnen.

La pobre chica dio un respingo. Miró al dragón y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era muy parecido a como lo había imaginado en sus ensoñaciones. Solo que era aún más magnífico y los dientes no se le salían de la boca en todas direcciones de una forma terrorífica.

—¡No! No, nada. Es sólo... una pregunta —Kristine pensó rápido—: ¿sabríais decirme por qué la marca de mi mano es diferente y qué significa?

Arya se acercó para poder ver mejor. Y debido a esa cercanía, Kristine pudo darse cuenta de cómo se le endurecieron los rasgos de la cara. Se recompuso rápidamente, pero ya era tarde: Kristine lo había advertido.

—Tendrías que haberlo preguntado cuando estábamos hablando con Eragon... Es la "Mano de Diamante"...

_¡Tiene nombre! ¡Luego no es algo tan inusual! _Kristine sintió un instante de alivio.

—... No es nada común. Apenas unos diez jinetes en toda la historia de la orden han sido _Adamianlam _y ninguno de ellos o de sus dragones han so...

Ya fuera por la repentina palidez de Kristine o porque ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, Arya dejó de hablar de pronto. Acto seguido, intentó emendar un poco su error:

—Ahora mismo no estoy en disposición de hablarte sobre este hecho. Deberías habérselo preguntado a Eragon. Seguro que él o Blödhgarm son capaces de contarte más sobre esto.

—Gra-Gracias —contestó Kristine con un nudo en la garganta.

Miró a Altaïr. _Y yo que creía que era una especie de "elegida" o algo. Lo siento, tesoro. _Altaïr, que notó la preocupación de su compañera, empezó a dar vueltas y saltitos para intentar animarla. Y ella tuvo que sonreír, a pesar de que cada vez que miraba sus "alas" sentía un pinchazo en el pecho.

Mientras habían estado hablando, Murtahg se había cambiado (a Kristine le hizo mucha gracia verlo con las elegantes ropas de los elfos), y una vez lo hizo Kristine (que no podía sentirse más satisfecha con el atuendo que siempre había deseado), se pusieron en marcha.

Kristine estaba aliviada de no tener que viajar con Arya. Es decir, le hacía mucha ilusión, pero imponía demasiado.

Volaban detrás de Fírnen, a unos metros por debajo. Eso debía ser bastante humillante para Espina y Murtagh, que no pertenecían, de hecho, a ninguna jerarquía. Pero parecía haber una especie de acuerdo tácito por el que los recién llegados "se iban a portar bien" a cambio de unos brazos abiertos.

…

Cuando el padre de Kristine murió, ella sólo contaba siete años. Y desde entonces, se había convertido en una niña tímida y callada, porque sentía que no le importaba a nadie y que nadie la quería. Pero muy en el fondo era muy natural, impulsiva, descarada, afable y risueña. Sólo una persona antes había conseguido que se sintiera capaz de sacar su verdadero yo, y ahora sentía lo mismo con Murtagh, por muy gruñón que fuera su tío.

Así que, apretó un poco más el agarre que le tenía en pleno vuelo y lo convirtió en un abrazo.

—Menos mal que estás bien.

Murtagh le cogió una mano.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias. Gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Tú has hecho mucho más por mí. Pero se me ocurre una forma de que me lo agradezcas.

—¿Cuál?

—Me muero por que me cuentes cómo rescatasteis a Arya del Sombra. ¡O mejor! ¡Desde el principio! Desde que comenzaron tus aventuras.

Murtagh estuvo unos minutos en silencio. Kristine se temió que no fuera a hacerlo. De verdad que ardía en deseos por oír todas esas escenas de la boca de Murtagh. Finalmente, lo hizo: comenzó cuando decidió escapar de Uru'baen.

Era una experiencia sensorial increíble: por un lado, Kristine estaba abrazada a un hombre que era a la vez un niño, un asesino, un Jinete de Dragón, su tío bisabuelo y su amigo; volaba a lomos de un enorme dragón de un rojo intenso; bajo un cielo turquesa que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más y que se extendía en todas direcciones, abarcándolo todo; a la izquierda tenía un mar de algodón verde oscuro sólo interrumpido por un par de montañas rocosas, pero por lo demás, parecía que continuaba hasta el infinito; a la derecha, el Desierto de Hadarac, que comenzaba a sus pies y continuaba a través del horizonte. Kristine no habría visto inconveniente en seguir así toda su vida.

Por otra parte, estaba en las mazmorras de Gil'ead, corriendo delante de incontables soldados, luchando por salvar la vida y encontrar una salida, atravesando Alagaesia de norte a sur y muerta de miedo porque estaba yendo por propio pie hacia una muerte segura con los Vardenos.

Era más de lo que nunca había soñado.

Kristine simplemente estaba alucinando con el relato del jinete; pero aún con todo, estuvo atenta a los cambios en su tono de voz. Pudo notar que el anciano joven aún sentía resquicios de rencor, pero que ya estaba reconciliado con su pasado.

Murtagh narraba tan bien que Kristine no tenía más que una pregunta: si había sido feliz alguna vez. Pero aunque se hubiera atrevido a hacérsela, no habría podido, porque en ese momento, las luces de Ceris aparecían allá abajo.

Fírnen empezó a descender. En ese momento, Arya se giró y alzando la voz para que les llegara sus palabras les dijo:

—¡Sed sigilosos! ¡Aunque esperan nuestra llegada lo mejor será hacernos notar lo menos posible!

Era noche cerrada, pero Kristine dudaba que la inmensa mole que suponía Espina pasara desapercibida. El tamaño del dragón le seguía pareciendo algo imposible.

El dragón verde los guió hasta un edificio de dimensiones colosales: un edificio para albergar dragones. Se veía que era de factura nueva, que había sido hecho, como mucho, treinta años atrás. Kristine pensó que Carvahall entero cabría dentro. Eso sólo en superficie: en altura, era como cinco veces Espina (que medía unos cincuenta metros).

Otro que supiera menos sobre arquitectura pensaría que sus ojos les estaban engañando. Pero la materia había sido una de las de su interés y sabía que uniendo una serie de técnicas con las infinitas virtudes que puede aportar la magia, aquello era posible. No obstante, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. No había visto algo semejante en su vida.

Entraron por una de las aperturas. De las macroaperturas. Espina tuvo que plegar un poco las alas, pero finalmente entraron. Vieron un pasillo muy, muy ancho que dejaba a sus lados grandes puertas en lo que se suponían eran habitaciones o salas. Todo en piedra clara.

Tres elfos los estaban esperando. Los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia a Arya y le hicieron ese saludo que implicaba retorcer tan complicadamente la muñeca.

Uno de ellos, de cara dulce pero angulosa y el pelo de un rubio pajizo recogido en una larga trenza le dijo algo en idioma antiguo a Arya. A lo que ella contestó:

—Gracias. Pero en deferencia a Kristine, deberemos hablar en idioma humano en su presencia —dijo seria y clara.

—Por supuesto. Disculpadme —agregó para Kristine.

Ella se sintió turbada.

—Os presentaré. Estos son: Alego—dijo señalando al que había hablado—, Vanira —una elfa bellísima de inmensos ojos color caoba y pelo ondulado y brillante a juego que vestía ropas de tela vaporosa y clara— y Ferhäemn — un elfo verde: piel verde clara, pelo verde alga, ropa verde esmeralda, ojos del mismo color...

Kristine entendía ahora por qué le llamaban "el pueblo bello". Pero nunca había imaginado que podían ser tan variopintos. Es decir: en los libros a los que había tenido acceso casi siempre se les dibujaba igual. Ahora comprobaba que lo que tenían en común eran las orejas puntiagudas, los ojos rasgados y el pelo largo, pero ya está. Había sido un poco ingenua pensando que todos serían iguales.

—Ellos son Espina, Murtagh, Altaïr y Kristine.

Ésta pensó que la presentación sobraba: no podía haber mucha duda sobre quiénes eran si ya los estaban esperando.

Se ve que los elfos no le habían quitado el ojo a Murtagh (a Espina era imposible: ocupaba casi todo el campo de visión) y apenas repararon en Kristine y el bulto dormido que llevaba en brazos. Pero cuando lo hicieron, la máscara de hieratismo se les cayó y eso hizo que Kristine se pusiera nerviosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Es una tragedia! —dijo Alego con una voz grave pero muy suave, como el terciopelo a oscuras.

Kristine estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Había sido un día muy duro. Quiso gritarle "¡No es ninguna tragedia! ¡Se va a poner bien!", pero se sentía cohibida.

—¿Jonathan? —preguntó la reina.

—Llegó hace unas escasas tres horas. Ha estado preparando lo necesario para el viaje. Ahora él y Krish'Mard están en el comedor. ¿Les llamo?

—No. Les veremos cuando nosotros mismos bajemos a cenar. Kristine, en aquella puerta verás tu nombre: serán tus aposentos siempre que vengas a Ceris. Está lleno de comodidades, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, no tienes más que asomarte al pasillo y llamar a Alego. Murtagh y Espina, al menos en esta ocasión tomaréis la habitación reservada para Eragon y Saphira, ya que ninguna otra está acondicionada para un dragón de tan gran tamaño y no la van a reclamar. El comedor está justo bajo nuestros pies. Pero si lo preferís, os llevarán la comida hasta aquí.

No bien terminó de decir la última frase cuando Murtagh respondió:

—Comeremos aquí.

—Como quieras. Kristine, la oferta también es para ti, pero preferiría que bajases para comer con nosotros.

La chica ni lo tuvo que pensar.

—Vale.

—Estupendo. Alego te guiará hasta allí en cuanto hayas terminado.

Así se dispuso. Murtagh y Espina se dirigieron a la puerta que les quedaba a la derecha, donde ponía los extensos nombres de Eragon y Saphira en idioma antiguo. Arya y Fírnen entraron en la que quedaba justo enfrente. A Kristine le sorprendió lo fácilmente que abrían y cerraban esas colosales puertas dobles. Debía estar modificadas con magia para que fueran ligerísimas.

Entretanto Kristine caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar una puerta con su nombre. Las de antes iban por orden de nacimiento de los dragones: Eragon, Arya, Nar Harzgan, Kleid, el enano con nombre imposible, Jonathan, Dusan, Dave y por último ella. Abría necesitado un caballo para recorrer esa distancia. Estaba segura que para cuando llegó, la reina ya estaba lista y bajando al comedor. Pero finalmente llegó. No tuvo que abrir las inmensas puertas: bastó con una más pequeña que se encontraba en la gran hoja derecha. Como las pequeñas puertas que se dejan para que entren y salgan las mascotas.

Cuando entró se quedó impresionada. La habitación estaba hecha con la misma piedra clara del exterior. Pero el suelo era de mármol gris oscuro con vetas moradas: como el huevo de Altaïr. El resto de la sala (lo suficientemente ancha para que Espina o Fírnen estiraran completamente una de sus alas) seguía la misma decoración: sillones, una mesa, una inmensa librería por llenar, una estantería para colgar armas también vacía,... Pero lo más impresionante era el techo: de cristal. En la pared de enfrente había en la esquina inferior derecha una puerta pequeña y arriba un gran agujero que se cerraba con una cortina, que se suponía que era el nido para el dragón, pero que aún estaba vacío. Así que Kristine entró por la puerta pequeña y descubrió sus aposentos: una cama inmensa, una bañera con agua humeante y un armario que cuando abrió encontró lleno de ropas a la vez adecuadas para un entrenamiento y para asistir a una comida.

Tardó un rato en salir de su ensimismamiento, pero cuando lo hizo no tardó en dejar a Altaïr sobre el mullido colchón y meterse en el baño. Recibió el calor del agua como lo más maravilloso del mundo. Dejó que le destensara los músculos, dándose cuenta de cómo los había tenido hasta ahora. El _faelnirv_ le había dado energía, pero no evitó que todo el peso de lo que había pasado le cayera encima en ese momento. Con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, Kristine podía ver a aquel bandido mirándola fijamente, podía volver a sentir el miedo de entonces pero multiplicado cien veces y sólo atenuado por la seguridad de una habitación que ya consideraba suya. Sintió dolor en el brazo derecho, con el que había disparado la flecha, y sintió arcadas al imaginar el sonido de los músculos y los tendones del caballo al ser cortados por el proyectil. Y terminó doliéndole la cabeza al pensar el las miles de cosas que podrían haber pasado: ser secuestrada por aquellos bandidos, matada por ese ataque mental, quemados bajo las llamas de Espina,...

Sólo el agua caliente le libró de tiritar y sólo el hambre le hizo salir de aquella estancia.

Se vistió rápidamente con el primer traje que cogió del armario. No le hizo falta despertar a Altaïr, porque su propia hambre ya se había encargado de hacerlo.

—Anda, vamos, comilón —dijo cogiendo al pequeño dragón en brazos—. Espero que haya un buen atajo, porque no sé cómo vamos a llegar antes de que todos se vayan a dormir.

*_Adamianlam_: "Mano de Diamante"

****/*****

_Un capítulo largo para compensar todos los cortos anteriores. En realidad le falta un buen trozo, pero como estos días voy a tener poco tiempo para poder terminarlo, he pensado que podría ir subiendo este trozo, que no es poco._

_Nuestra pequeña ya tiene habitación propia de jinete. ¿No os emociona? :_)_

_Y, por cierto, no me odiéis por no haber explicado lo de la marca diamantina todavía y, encima abrir más la curiosidad. La solución es más simple de lo que pensáis._


	15. 15 Jonathan

Al salir por la puerta principal al pasillo, Kristine vio enfrente a Alego, que la estaba esperando. Le dio mucho apuro darse cuenta de cuánto le habría hecho esperar.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo muy cortada—. No sabía que me habíais estado esperando... De-de haberlo sabido no habría tardado tanto.

—No os preocupéis. La vida aquí es muy monótona salvo cuando vienen los dragones con sus jinetes. Vuestra estancia aquí nos es muy grata.

Siendo hija de un conde, Kristine estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de deferencias, pero no viniendo de un elfo.

—Gracias.

Efectivamente, había un atajo... si consideramos que no tenían que saltar desde el agujero por el que entraron. Entre las habitaciones de Kleid y Jonathan había unas largas escaleras de caracol que bajaban hasta el primer piso. Kristine sólo pudo pensar en cuando le tocara subirlas.

Muy cohibida, siguió a Alego en silencio por las escaleras y a través de un pasillo tan ancho como el que quedaba justo arriba. Tenía a ambos lejanos extremos otras aperturas tan grandes como las de arriba y todo estaba iluminado por lámparas hechizadas que emitían luz sin llama. Finalmente, entraron por una pequeña puerta a un salón de medidas abismales, en el que Espina podría bailar si quisiera. Estaba hecho para albergar al menos a veinte dragones de su tamaño con suficiente espacio vital. Debía ocupar tres cuartas partes de la superficie total de la primera planta.

Kristine estaba maravillada y se sentía terriblemente pequeña. Desde dentro parecía aún más grande que desde el aire. Las paredes estaba llenas de grandes puertas de madera oscura, y en los huecos restantes estaban pintados frescos. Distinguió la imagen recurrente de un dragón azul y su jinete, al menos hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

—Cuenta la historia del Renacer —dijo Alego notando la curiosidad de ella, y añadió—. Tal vez podáis leerla en otra ocasión. Ahora lo mejor será que comáis y descanséis.

Kristine supo que tenía razón. Tardaría al menos tres horas en echarle un "vistazo rápido" a todo aquello. Así que desistió y dejó que le llamara la atención aquello otro que también se encontraba en su campo de visión, pero que había quedado eclipsado por el despliegue de color de los muros. Y es que frente a ella, había dos dragones de verdad. Uno era Fírnen y el otro era un dragón morado. Kristine sabía que Krish'Mard era una dragona (cómo no saberlo, si en eso había ocupado casi toda su vida), pero fuera aparte, la chica la reconoció como tal porque tenía entendido que las hembras solían ser más hermosas que los machos. No es que fuera más bella de una forma simple; era algo en sus líneas, en la forma de la cabeza, en cómo recogía la cola... No era una joya, como el rubí que era Espina, se trataba más de una armonía en toda ella. Krish'Mard era de color morado, como ya se ha indicado, pero no uniforme: iba desde el morado oscuro, casi azul eléctrico, en el lomo, hasta el lavanda del vientre. En cuanto a su tamaño, era grande, claro, pero no parecía una montaña imposible de escalar, como los dos dragones que hasta entonces había conocido Kristine, sino algo más... "accesible". Fírnen podía taparla sobradamente con una de sus alas.

A los pies de ambos dragones, se extendía una mesa de varios metros de longitud, llena de bandejas con diversas comidas, a la que se encontraban sentados Arya y un joven muy apuesto que no se parecía a nadie que ella hubiera visto antes: rizos rubios, ojos azul muy claro, tez pálida y una preciosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y aparentemente perfectos. Era muy, muy guapo.

Se trataba de Jonathan, claro. Kristine había oído varias veces su descripción. Venía de una noble familia que trataba por todos los medios mantener su rara herencia física contrayendo matrimonio sólo con personas de la misma apariencia. Es decir: sólo podían casarse con rubios de ojos azules. Al menos los primogénitos.

Decían de él que era un gran maestro de la oratoria y que su lengua y aspecto eran su mejor arma. Era el gran mediador entre las razas, las naciones, las ciudades e incluso los vecinos. No obstante, ello no quería decir que no fuera diestro con la espada. Pocos testigos había de los escasos enfrentamientos en los que su palabrería no había sido suficiente, pero todos destacaban la elegancia y limpieza con la que manejaba _Thuan_, su espada.

La aventura favorita de Kristine en la que Jonathan era el protagonista, trataba de cómo había rescatado a la hija de un rico comerciante de Teirm. Una secta conocida como "La hermandad del Alba" tenía como fin descubrir a la reencarnación de su diosa _Almana_. Debían encontrarla y devolverla al mundo de los dioses sacrificándola a primera hora del día, y en muestra de gratitud, podrían ir con ella. El caso es que no tenían ni idea de cómo era la reencarnación, y se limitaban a sacrificar a todas las muchachas guapas que iban encontrando. Hasta el día en que secuestraron a Cecelia, la de La Bella Figura, conocida porque todos los jóvenes casaderos iban detrás de ella. Entonces, Jonathan, que había estado yendo tras la pista de los secuestros logró encontrar la guarida. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de un rico palacio oculto en el centro de entre tres montañas. El jinete voló sobre el edificio y saltó de Krish'Mard al tejado, pero con tal fuerza que atravesó hasta tres plantas, aterrizando justo en la sala donde se encontraba el pedestal en el cual, se hallaba atada Cecelia. Jonathan se irguió con la luz de la muerte proviniendo de él y de su capa negra. Miró a los miembros de la secta y les dijo unas palabras. Hay quien dice que se trataba de un conjuro; otros que eran las palabras que cierran el candado de nuestro corazón. El resultado fue que la mitad cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar sin parar hasta que murieron por haberse quedado secos. El resto huyó en todas direcciones sólo para ser presa de las fauces de la dragona que estaba esperando fuera como el cazador a la salida de una madriguera. Jonathan cogió en brazos a Cecelia, que quedó perdidamente enamorada de él, por su belleza y por haberle rescatado. Y una vez el salvador la devolvió sana y salva, ella le suplicó que la dejara acompañarlo para siempre. Pero como él se negó, ella se encerró en una habitación en lo alto de la más alta torre del palacio de su familia, para esperar el regreso del Jonathan y Krish'Mard.

Muy trágico todo. Kristine no estaba segura de por qué era su favorita, ya que, si lo pensaba fríamente, la tal Cecelia había sido rescatada de la muerte, sólo para acabar ella misma con su propia vida enclaustrándose en una habitación. Algo que le parecía una necedad.

En cualquier caso, ahora podía llegar a entender a la chica. En fin, tenía al mismísimo Jonathan delante, con su mirada dulce y pícara y su sonrisa de labios carnosos, su aspecto juvenil y esos brazos marcados. Llevaba una rica camisa sin mangas color crema y unos ajustados pantalones de cuero marrón. Llegó a despertar en Kristine algunos instintos desconocidos para ella.

Fueron los bollitos de Lily los que le ayudaron a mantener la compostura. Lily era la ayudante de la cocinera de su casa, que se dedicaba sobretodo a hacer postres. Y entre ellos, los "Bollitos de Lily" era una deliciosísima receta original suya. Llevaba bizcocho por abajo, una capa de crema y al final una bola de nata montada con mantequilla y margaritas.

El caso es que la apariencia del jinete le recordó a los bollitos, y pensar en eso le hizo la gracia suficiente como para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

_Si lo pruebo, ¿estará tan dulce como los bollitos? Le tengo que decir a Lily que ya les he encontrado el nombre perfecto: "Trocito de Jinete"_

Recompuesta, dejó a Altaïr (que ya empezaba a pesar demasiado) en el suelo y se acercó a la mesa para ser presentada y comer algo.

—Jonathan, éstos son Kristine-finiarel* y Altaïr. Kristine, éste es Jonathan Shur'tugal*, y ella es Krish'Mard.

Kristine saludó flexionando un poco las rodillas y asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, como había aprendido de su madre, mientras se preguntaba que significaría eso que había dicho Arya y por qué Jonathan había mostrado un poco de sorpresa al oírlo.

En cualquier caso, él se levantó y le devolvió el saludo de una forma muy elegante y caballerosa.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Kristine, aunque sea en estas circunstancias desafortunadas —dijo con una voz tan suave y dulce como su aspecto.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Acto seguido, él se dirigió a Altaïr y le dijo algunas palabras en idioma antiguo, como había hecho Arya por la mañana. Kristine pudo darse cuenta de que el dragón las entendía en cierto modo y que de esa forma el jinete se había ganado su confianza.

Arya invitó con un gesto a la chica para que tomara asiento y comiera algo. Ésta comprobó que había al menos una fuente con comida de origen animal. Pero eran trozos de carne cruda, con lo que supuso que se trataba de la comida para Altaïr. El resto parecía venir más directamente de la madre tierra. Aun así, todo tenía una pinta muy apetitosa.

Una vez se sentó, Jonathan empezó a hablarle sobre los planes para el viaje, las cosas que vería y podría aprender sólo volando. Hablaba con un entusiasmo moderado pero contagioso, y de repente, cambió de tema.

—Debo darte las gracias, Kristine.

Ella, que acababa de meterse un trozo de comida en la boca, se quedó sorprendida. Se sentía como una marioneta de trapo a la que se le ha roto las cuerdas pero de todos modos tenía que seguir moviéndose ante la mirada de gigantes (que en el caso de Fírnen era literal).Estaba tan nerviosa, que hasta se comportaba tan refinada como su madre había querido enseñarle.

Tragó rápidamente sin haber terminado de masticar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque gracias a ti he confirmado una teoría que hace tiempo que me ronda.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Arya?

—Sabéis, señora, que siempre me ha apasionado la historia de la orden de los jinetes y un día noté que había una peculiaridad en cuando a las jinetes mujeres. No que fueran asombrosamente escasas en número. De hecho, Kristine, sólo eres la segunda jinete humana de la historia y la trigésimo cuarta del total. Lo llamativo es que todas las que he tenido oportunidad de estudiar tienen la peculiaridad de que se hicieron un nombre antes de ser jinetes o muy poco después, igual que tú.

Jonathan hablaba con una voz suave y cadenciosa, con una sonrisa en los labios, sin gesticular demasiado, con una elegancia propia de la nobleza, pero sin pretensiones, más bien de una forma cálida.

Aún así, la muchacha se le quedó mirando como si estuviera haciendo piruetas.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Yo...? ¿Qué?!

—Bueno, hace dos días y medio que eres Jinete y ya hay rumores de cómo Kristine de Carvahall, descendiente del genuino Roran Martillazos invocó a las fuerzas Las Batallas del Renacer para poder salvar al dragón del que ahora es Jinete. Y pocos sabrán lo de esta mañana, pero entre los que lo sepan no pasará inadvertido.

—¿Invocar a las fuerzas de...? ¡Pero eso no es cierto!

—Lo es. Él es una gran fuerza de entonces y tú lo invocaste, fuiste a por él, lo llamaste,... como se prefiera decir.

—Si, bueno, puede que no sea una completa mentira, pero no fue lo que pasó. No "invoqué" a nadie. Simplemente encontré una solución y fui a por ella.

—Ir en busca de Murtagh Morzanson para pedirle ayuda no es cualquier solución.

—Sigue sonando a más de lo que en realidad ha sido.

—¿Por qué le quitas importancia?

—No le quito importancia. Sé mejor que nadie el significado de lo que he hecho en los últimos días. Pero sigue siendo poco, mucho menos de lo necesario. Si Altaïr está vivo es gracias a Murtagh, no a mí.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa.

Kristine entendía ahora lo de su don de palabra. Sabía adornar las cosas y era muy cercano a la vez que un poco celestial.

_Y ha conseguido sacarme varias frases, toda una proeza._

Siguió comiendo después de que Arya se disculpara porque iban a comenzar a hablar en idioma antiguo. Así que lo hizo en silencio, oyendo el sonido de un idioma que conocía casi perfectamente, sin entender nada; también observaba a Altaïr comer sin parar y jugar después con la dragona, que, si Kristine no se equivocaba, tenía al rededor de cuarenta y cinco años. Eso le hizo caer en que Jonathan debía tener más de sesenta y, sin embargo, no aparentaba ni uno más de treinta. No era como Murtagh, que a pesar de una apariencia de joven se le podía notar que era mucho más anciano; o los elfos, que eran atemporales. Bueno, quizá sí, quizá se le notaba en los ojos, en la forma de mirar. No lo hacía de forma curiosa, como lo hacía por ejemplo Dave o ella misma; sino expectante, como queriendo confirmar toda su experiencia.

Decidió que le caía bien. Es decir, a parte de ser un Jinete de Dragón y, por tanto, una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, era muy atractivo como persona. Además se le notaba que era todo lo contrario a ella: extrovertido, amable, gracioso, simpático, cálido,... Y muy guapo, no hay que olvidar que era muy guapo. Demasiado para los frágiles corazones de las féminas. El perfecto príncipe encantador que rescata damiselas.

Absorta en estos pensamientos, terminó de comer y cuando se dio cuenta, Jonathan estaba de pie tendiéndole una mano:

—Si accedes a pasear conmigo, te cuento cómo se hizo famosa tu predecesora.

En fin: era un Jinete, por lo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera; era de ese tipo de personas que parece que lleva imanes encima, por lo que haría casi cualquier cosa que le pidiera; y le prometía leyendas, con lo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. No debe extrañarnos que aceptara a pesar de su cansancio.

—No tardéis demasiado —dijo Arya—. Debéis salir con el alba —y dirigiéndose a Kristine añadió—: No te preocupes por Altaïr.

****/****

El significado de las palabras en idioma antiguo lo podéis encontrar en muchas páginas de internet dedicadas a la saga, como por ejemplo Inheritancewiki. No obstante, si queréis, puedo empezar a poner su significado al final.

_-finiarel_: sufijo que se le añade al nombre de un aprendiz o alumno muy prometedor. Se trata de un gran alago.

-_Shur'tugal_: Jinete de Dragón

Al no ser que haya problemas, entre mañana y pasado subiré un nuevo capítulo bastante corto, y poco después otro más.

¿Qué os parece Jonathan?


	16. 16 Intransigencia

Kristine no sabía qué hacía exactamente paseando al lado de aquel hombre tan apuesto. El panorama estaba desierto y muy poco iluminado. Era tal y como Kristine lo había pensado: no estaban exactamente en Ceris. Aquello no se parecía a las descripciones que había leído sobre Du Wedelvarden o la tierra de los elfos. Los árboles eran demasiado... normales. Parecía más bien un puerto, marítimo y aéreo, al rededor del cual había algunas edificaciones más. Desde el aire no se había fijado demasiado bien, más aún teniendo en cuenta que toda su atención había sido puesta en el gran edificio. De hecho, Jonathan la dirigió hacia una playa, que no podía ser de otra masa de agua que el lago Eldor. Pero casi parecía el mar. La orilla formaba un camino entre los árboles y el agua.

Jonathan no hablaba y Kristine no se atrevía a decir nada. Yendo dirección sur, pronto llegaron al final de la aldea. Él andaba un poco más adelantado a ella, por lo que no podía ver la expresión de su cara. Se alejaron un poco más y fue entones cuando él empezó:

—Kristine —comenzó con una voz amigable, pero un poco solemne—, te he mentido.

En realidad, ella ya se lo temía. El comportamiento del Jinete había sido demasiado extraño para sólo contarle una historia que podría haberle narrado en el comedor o en cualquier otro momento y lugar. Lo que no podía imaginarse es qué querría de ella.

—Verás, no voy a extenderme en las razones por las que te he apartado tanto para tratar del tema sobre el que quiero preguntarte. Tiene que ver con políticas y la contención de la intransigencia.

—"Intransigencia" —repitió Kristine despacio—... Murtagh.

—Exacto.

—No os fiáis de él.

Jonathan giró un poco la cabeza para sonreírle por encima del hombro.

—Eragon se fía de él, así que nosotros también. Pero que el líder de los Jinetes de Dragón se fíe de él sólo quiere decir que los Jinetes se fían de él. Ello no implica que lo hagan los elfos o los humanos, y mucho menos los enanos*.

—Pero, ¿no pueden los jinetes influir en su opinión?

—Claro que sí. Pero ese no es el tema. El problema está en que se trata de una apuesta muy fuerte y hay que estar seguros. La reina Arya también se fía de él, pero nunca bajará la guardia a su lado. Al menos durante un tiempo. Tampoco Eragon. Sería muy necio por nuestra parte actuar sin prudencia, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

Claro, ella había confiado ciegamente en él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había tenido que perder? Y para cuando nació Altaïr, el Jinete ya se había ganado para siempre el corazón de la chica. Pero quizá otros pudieran ver en sus actos una estratagema para lograr algún fin, o... quién sabe. Murtagh y Espina eran muy poderosos y desconocidos: ello sólo incitaba al miedo.

Por no hablar de los enanos. Sí, eso iba a ser difícil. Imposible, según lo que conocía Kristine del carácter de esa raza.

Jonathan continuó.

—De modo que voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y me gustaría que las contestaras con sinceridad.

Ella se quedó en silencio como señal de que no ponía objeción.

—¿Qué opinas de ellos?

—¿Qué quieres que opine de ellos? ¡Especialmente de Murtagh! Le ha salvado la vida a Altaïr. Gratitud es una palabra inútil para expresar lo que siento. Y además accedió a llevarme a donde sea necesario para curarle, sin tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Así que puedo decir que es bueno. Además es inteligente. Bastante huraño y de carácter un poco inestable. Pero bueno, supongo que es normal dadas las circunstancias. No puedo decir más de él: sólo hace cuatro días que lo conozco. Pero me fío de él. Desde casi el primer instante en que lo vi.

—¿Y Espina?

—Espina... Bueno, la verdad es que no he tratado demasiado con dragones en los últimos años, así que no puedo comparar su conducta. Parece un poco sobreprotector con Murtagh. No se fía demasiado de la gente, creo. Y bueno, hay que mencionar el brote psicótico de esta mañana —y para quitarle hierro al asunto y ocultar el escalofrío que le recorrió al recordar los sucesos de la mañana, añadió en tono jocoso—: Está un poco mal de nervios.

—¿Crees que es peligroso?

—No —respondió firmemente.

—Hay que ser valiente para decir eso habiendo estado a punto de morir horneada.

—O estar un poco loca y desesperada.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Jonathan contestara.

—Entonces, ¿crees que tu visión de ellos está viciada por tu situación particular?

Ella también dejó un momento para pensar, para asegurarse de que lo que iba a responder lo diría con sinceridad.

—Como es lógico, no puedo estar objetivamente segura de mi imparcialidad. Pero en verdad creo que son seres buenos que quieren volver a donde pertenecen.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias —y añadió—: Creo que deberíamos volver ya; mañana va a ser...

Calló de repente. Su postura cambió muy poco a simple vista, pero mucho en posición. Ya no estaba dando un paseo: se disponía a defender.

Se giró dando la espalda al bosque y dio dos pasos para dejar a Kristine tras él, poniéndose entre algún peligro y ella.

Kristine se asustó muchísimo y pensó en su precioso arco descansando en su lujosa nueva habitación.

Jonathan sacó lentamente la espada de su vaina al tiempo que estiraba la espalda, haciendo que ganara algunos centímetros más de altura. A la luz de la luna, _Thuan_ lucía de un morado oscuro muy amenazante. Era larga y más bien fina, indicada para golpes rápidos y ágiles.

Kristine miró por un lado del Jinete de Dragón. Sólo veía las olas rompiendo en la playa de cantos rodaos con una luz insuficiente. A sus ojos, el agua era negra como el alquitrán. Pero aún así pudo distinguir las seis figuras que salían de ella, acercándose rápidamente hacia nuestros jinetes, de una forma fantasmal.

*****/*****

*Recordad que Murtagh mató a Hrothgar, el Rey de los Enanos anterior a Orik. Le cortó la cabeza en la batalla de los Llanos Ardientes (si no recuerdo mal)

¿No os parece mona Kristine defendiendo a Murtagh y Espina? :3

Pero... qué es lo que está saliendo del agua? ¿Qué está pasado...? ¿Nuevos problemas? Esta chica no para...

PD: no me odiéis, mañana subo el siguiente capítulo ^^


	17. 17 Amuleto

Puesto que tenía la mano derecha ocupada, Jonathan levantó la izquierda hacia esos seres y pronunció dos palabras en idioma antiguo. Tras ver que no surtían efecto, dijo otras, y luego otras, y luego estaban demasiado cerca.

No es que sus oponentes fueran lentos, es que Jonathan era muy rápido. A base de fuerza bruta, los alejaba de dos en dos para poder enfrentarse sólo con dos cada vez, como si batallara tres luchas diferentes. Ellos atacaban con los brazos...

Pero Kristine sólo pudo maravillarse y horrorizarse de aquello durante unos segundos, antes de que notara, o quizá su instinto le advirtiera, que más hombres, o seres, o lo que fuera, se acercaban por su espalda.

Salieron cuatro de entre la maleza, corriendo hacia ellos. Eran hombres tatuados, como los de esa misma mañana. Kristine se quedó petrificada, viendo cómo se acercaban, con el ruido de sus pisadas y de la lucha a su espalda resonando cada vez más alto en sus oídos.

Cuando estaban a sólo tres metros, Jonathan se volvió a interponer, alejándolos lo máximo posible a base de pura fuerza, para tener tiempo de enfrentarse a los otros.

Sólo paró un segundo para darle una daga en mano a Kristine y gritarle:

—¡CORRE!

Ella despertó y salió corriendo, solo que hacia el sur, en dirección contraria al poblado. Agarraba el cuchillo por el mango con la punta hacia abajo, muy fuerte, más como un amuleto que como un arma. De todas formas, no sabía cómo usarla, y confiaba en ser lo suficientemente rápida como para dejar a cualquiera atrás. Parecía que su solitaria diversión por las Vertebradas al final le servía para algo. Por eso se sorprendió al ver a otro de los hombres tatuados saliendo de entre la maleza frente a ella. Era más bien pequeño y poco musculado. También llevaba las ropas muy ajadas. Sólo logró distinguirle unos tatuajes en el cuello: "Ningún ser ajeno penetrará en ésta mente". Kristine se dio cuenta de que éste era un iniciado, que sólo iba a mirar y se había encontrado con ella. En su mirada y su sangrienta sonrisa se veía que pretendía llevársela como trofeo...

A lo lejos resonó el rugido de un dragón.

El hombre se avalanzó sobre Kristine. Ella llamó con todas sus fuerzas a los reflejos que adquirió cuando jugaba a entrenar con "Él". Por suerte, en aquellos días, Él era sólo un niño y atacaba a lo bestia, justo como lo hacía este iniciado. Echaba todo el peso hacia delante en la carrera, de modo que un giro rápido, como bailando, en el último momento, bastó para esquivarlo y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Hubiera sido el momento justo para clavarle la daga en la espalda, pero aún no había desarrollado la parte de la lucha que implica un arma punzante a corta distancia.

El hombre reculó y decidió ser más cuidadoso con su equilibrio. Fue hacia ella con la intención de agarrarla, pero, una vez más, ella se escurrió en el último momento, esta vez agachándose para pasar bajo su brazo, junto a su costado, y tras esquivarle siguió corriendo para salvar la vida.

No miró atrás, pero oía a su perseguidor. Continuaba por la orilla, con el agua a su izquierda y el bosque a su derecha. Pensó en si sería sensato internarse entre los árboles para intentar darle esquinazo al vandido.

Otro rugido. Los pasos del hombre cada vez más cerca. Una nube tapa la luz de la luna.

Kristine no comprende cómo es posible que aquel hombre pueda darle alcance, cuando sabía que ella era muy rápida.

Pero fue inútil. Él la agarró por su pequeña melena y sintió un dolor en la cabeza como nunca antes habría pensado. Cayó con un grito en el suelo.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Rió y la puso de rodillas frente a él.

Si antes veía poco, ahora el dolor le provocaba manchas en la visión. Intuyó, más que distinguió algunos tatuajes más en las piernas: "Veloz"

_Claro..._

Y sin pensar nada más, le clavó el puñal en el gemelo izquierdo.

Su captor la soltó en un aullido.

Ella volvió a salir corriendo, dejando la hoja atravesando el músculo.

Sólo le dio tiempo a decidir que no encontraría ventaja en el bosque (se podría perder, encontraría muchos obstáculos,...) antes de escuchar el silbido del puñal que había dejado atrás, volando hacia ella a toda velocidad, y sentir la punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando el mango impactó en ella, para después desmallarse.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia fue para su tesoro:

_He corrido con todas mis fuerzas, pero no ha sido suficiente. Lo siento._

Y una voz, desde muy, muy, muy lejos, alcanzó a responderle:

_Kristine..._


	18. 18 Fuego

Kristine no soportaba que la despertaran. Era algo que, simplemente, no toleraba. Los últimos casi tres años, después de que las últimas dos personas a las que realmente quería la abandonaran, ha sentido que el mundo estaba en deuda con ella y por eso se ha dedicado a hacer exactamente lo que le diera la gana, a ser egoísta y a comportarse sólo según le apeteciera. Dormir a horarios aleatorios era una de esas cosas. Al principio, en el castillo, la mayoría la comprendieron y dejaron de querer despertar su ira por las mañanas. Pero cuando el tiempo prudencial pasó y volvieron a intentar que cumpliera con sus deberes, comprobaron que, aunque su pena se había mitigado un poco, no pasaba lo mismo con su genio. Ello provocó disputas diarias con su madre, pero Kristine nunca dio su brazo a torcer, a no ser aquellos días en los que se encontraba más apática o, según su madre, complaciente.

Pero, en este momento, Kristine no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a gritar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos. Al principio no vio nada, todo estaba muy oscuro. Parpadeó un poco, pero seguía sin ver nada. Nada de nada.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Decidió incorporarse, pero... no podía.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Estaba muy confusa y sentía náuseas. Volvió a intentar moverse, y entendió que tenía las muñecas atadas a la espalda. Por eso le dolía todo: a saber cuántas horas llevaba en esa postura. Comprobó los tobillos y vio que estaban libres, además de que le habían quitado las botas.

_Bueno, al menos puedo decir sin mentir que podría ser peor._

Pero era un consuelo estúpido e inservible, y pronto empezó a invadirle el miedo. El simple hecho de no poder ver, la desquiciaba; no saber dónde estaba le hacía sentir vulnerable. La incertidumbre era lo que la ponía de los nervios. El no tener suficiente información sobre su alrededor le imposibilitaba para poder encontrar "soluciones" a su problema. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo de grave era su situación.

Sin embargo, su línea de pensamientos se vio cortada por aquello que la había despertado: unos gritos reverberantes que venían de lejos.

—¡Te juro que no entiendo cómo se puede ser tan IDIOTA!

Un murmullo suplicante contestó.

—¡Ya te he oído! Y dime, ¡¿de qué nos sirve eso?!

La otra voz respondió de nuevo.

—¡Yo pensé, yo creí...! ¿Qué? ¿Qué era un trofeo? ¿Que te íbamos a dar un premio por secuestrar a una simple muchacha?

Alguien empezó a andar con pasos fuertes que retumbaron por todos lados. Se veía que estaban en una cueva o algo parecido.

—Si al menos hubieras sido lo suficientemente listo como para cogerla, llevarla ante el Jinete y obligarle a que se rindiera, ya estaría muerto. ¡Pero no! ¡Tú tenías que atraerlos hasta aquí! ¿Es que hay que recordarte nuestro propósito? ¡Hay que matarlos! ¡MATAR A TODOS LOS JINETES DE DRAGÓN!

A Kristine se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello. Entonces ¿esa era la intención de los bandidos de las marcas en la piel?

_Pero eso... ¡eso no tiene sentido! ¡Podrían haber matado a Murtagh cuando tuvieron la ocasión! Quizá no se dieron cuenta de qué era. No, llevaba su espada. Llevaba Zar'Roc con él. Su espada es inconfundible, y más si conocen el idioma antiguo y saben leer su nombre... Quizá sea eso, quizá supieran perfectamente que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Murtagh, y querrían ponerlo de su parte, creerían que se uniría a su causa... Pero eso... eso fue al otro lado del desierto de Hadarac... ¿Cuántos son?_

Ese último pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina.

Su captor, con una voz aún más chillona a causa del miedo volvió a murmurar algo.

—¡Matarla! ¡¿Crees que somos tan cenutrios como tú?! Ya que has metido la pata hasta el fondo, o más bien te han metido un cuchillo hasta el fondo en la pata —añadió en una burla cruel—, lo mínimo que se puede hacer es intentar sacarle partido a esto. En cuanto venga Triana, le inspeccionará la mente para ver si sabe algo de utilidad. Ya entonces nos desharemos de ella. En cuanto a ti, no nos sirves para nada.

Primero, un grito pánico llenó la gruta entera. Luego, se oyó un peso muerto cayendo al suelo, un objeto rebotando y una espada envainándose.

Kristine abrió mucho los ojos de puro miedo. Había oído cómo asesinaban a una persona. Era la primera vez que tenía la muerte tan cerca. Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por la cara y sólo deseó tener las manos libres para poder taparse la boca. Con todo, logró no emitir ningún sonido, pero no paraba de temblar.

El hombre que hablaba tan alto volvió a decir algo.

—Tú, vamos a dar una vuelta. Un día de camino no es mucho cuando vas volando, y seguro que ya los tenemos encima.

Otra persona, una mujer, le respondió.

—Da igual, está bien atada, no puede escapar.

Los pasos de dos personas se fueron alejando hasta que dejaron de oírse por completo.

Temblando, Kristine se incorporó. Primero se sentó; luego, con esfuerzo, se puso de rodillas; por último, le suplicó a sus piernas que dejaran de temblar, y terminó de levantarse. Le bastó un pequeño paso para darse cuenta de cuánto de bien atada estaba. No sólo tenía las manos sujetas a la espalda, sino que éstas estaban también amarradas a algo con una cuerda.

_Que no cunda el pánico, que no cunda el pánico..._

Respiró profundamente una vez y se dispuso a intensar soltarse. La cuerda estaba muy bien sujeta. La habían atado con los dorsos de las manos enfrentados, dejándole los brazos y la espalda en una posición muy forzada. Intentó mover las muñecas para que los dedos le llegaran a la cuerda o al menos cambiar el ángulo en el que estaban sus brazos y, quizá, pasar las muñecas bajo las piernas. Pero era imposible, no tenía hueco para hacer el más mínimo movimiento y lo único que logró fue hacerse daño. Decidió entonces seguir la cuerda hasta donde estuviera atada. Palpando, notó que el otro extremo de la cuerda estaba amarrado a nada menos que un yunque. Nuevamente, intentó deshacer el nudo, esta vez del otro extremo, pero era imposible: era demasiado fuerte y la movilidad de Kristine prácticamente nula. En un intento desesperado, siguió tocando por su radio de acción en busca de un cuchillo. Nada.

Sólo le quedaba la magia. En ese punto, se enfadó muchísimo consigo misma. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan necia para creer que con aprender a leer y escribir un idioma era suficiente? Además, Murtagh había dado en la clave: su primera motivación para aprender el idioma antiguo fue hacer algo por intentar ser apta para convertirse en Jinete de Dragón, ya que la persona que había creído que era su amigo, que le había enseñado a usar el arco e intentaba enseñarle a luchar, la abandonó precisamente cuando más le necesitaba. La única forma que se le ocurrió y que además estaba a su alcance era aquella, aprender el idioma antiguo. Pero, ¿de qué le servía si de todas formas no sabía, ya no solo usar la magia, sino pronunciar las palabras al menos? No podía ser más idiota.

Sin dejar a un lado su enfado, se concentró en recordar lo que le había enseñado Murtagh. Haría aumentar la temperatura de las cuerdas hasta que ardieran y después sólo esperaría a que se rompieran. Pero antes necesitaba algo que morder. Un trozo de tela, un palo o una piedra incluso. Buscó con el tacto algo que le sirviera y sólo logró tocar con los pies descalzos una piedra de un tamaño más o menos adecuado. De modo que se agachó y buscó con la cara la piedra que había encontrado con los pies. Una vez la halló, ignoró el asco que sentía y se metió con algo de esfuerzo la piedra en la boca. No le costó mucho olvidarse de las náuseas, ya que sabía que si de verdad hacía arder las cuerdas, nada iba a compararse con el dolor de las quemaduras. Una vez más, se puso de pie y se dispuso a comenzar.

_Vamos... ¡Vamos!_

Puso toda su atención, todas sus intenciones en hacer que la temperatura de la cuerda aumentara y pronunció como pudo (tenía una piedra en la boca) las palabras que le había enseñado Murtagh. En un primer momento no sintió nada, pero se esforzó al máximo y empezó a notar cómo una corriente de energía la cruzaba y llegaba hasta la cuerda y poco, muy poco a poco, empezó a entibiarse. Puso todas sus esperanzas en ello y a los dos minutos, la cuerda ya estaba bien caliente. Pero ni siquiera era suficiente para que le molestara en las muñecas... y ya estaba exhausta.

Dejó de emitir la corriente de energía. Todo era inútil. Moriría antes de conseguir la temperatura suficiente para crear una llama. Y aunque lo consiguiera, ¿cómo iba a lograr escapar si estaba tan cansada?

Calló de rodillas y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas. Escupió la piedra. Decidió llorar un poco en silencio. Por lo general, odiaba llorar. Pero es que tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Se sentía tan sola en aquella oscuridad absoluta. Y lo peor era la espera, el saber que en algún momento vendría alguien a remover su cabeza, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos,... y pensar que de algún modo, quizá, los llevaría hasta Altaïr. La espera, y no poder hacer nada, era el verdadero suplicio.

_Suplicio... suplicio... —_Kristine escuchó cómo la palabra, en su cabeza, le decía algo— _suplicio... ¡SUPLICIO! ¡Claro!_

"Suplicio" es como se llamaba la espada de Murtagh, Zar'Roc... Y la espada de Eragon se llamaba "Fuego", o como todos la conocían: Brisingr.

Se levantó por tercera vez y con toda la determinación que había en su cuerpo, dijo:

—¡Brisingr!

Y lo sintió. Sintió la magia en su cuerpo, el calor en sus manos y la luz en sus ojos. Parpadeó un poco para quitarse las lágrimas y poder ver bien. Efectivamente, estaba en una caverna, en algo así como la parte dedicada a la armería y herrería. La luz era insuficiente para hacerse una idea clara de las dimensiones, pero alcanzó a ver un trozo de pared del que colgaban diferentes tipos de espadas y martillos de púas.

Y ya no vio más porque las muñecas le estaban ardiendo y no había espacio en su mente para nada más. Apretó los dientes y volvió a llorar. No quería gritar, pero no iba a aguantar. Dios, aquello dolía, dolía. Tenía las muñecas al rojo vivo y podía percibir el olor a carne a la brasa. Le daba miedo incendiarse la ropa o el pelo, pero no podía evitar retorcer las manos. No gritaba, intentaba por todos los medios no gritar, pero no podía dejar de gemir y llorar. Ni siquiera podía desear que acabara ya, porque sólo pensaba en que se iba a morir de dolor.

Pero, finalmente, la soga se soltó: el nudo se separó del tramo que la unía al yunque. Eso le dio un mínimo de lucidez a Kristine, que usando sus muñecas como antorcha, fue en busca de algo afilado sobre el que frotar el nudo. No podía seguir aguantando, todo su cuerpo era dolor. Se dirigió corriendo a la pared donde sabía que pendían armas y tras echarle un vistazo encontró una en la posición adecuada.

—Por favor—suplicó en un llanto.

En un instante, la afilada hoja de la espada acabó con el nudo y los restos de cuerda cayeron al suelo.

Kristine soltó un gemido de alivio. Empezó a lamerse las quemaduras para intentar aliviar su dolor. Hasta usó sus lágrimas para hidratar su herida, ya que tenía muchas.

Pero no se dio más tiempo. Corrió en dirección a la luz que emitía el trozo de soga que seguía quemándose. Allí estaría el yunque y justo detrás había visto el horno. Con las manos por delante, llegó hasta él y buscó a tientas el carbón para prenderlo como había hecho antes. Pero, llegado a ese punto, dudó: si encendía el horno, el humo tendría que salir por algún escape y eso alertaría a sus secuestradores en el exterior. Sería mejor sacarlos y prenderlo en el suelo. Para cuando toda la caverna se llenara de humo, ella ya estaría lejos.

Así lo hizo. Sacó todo el carbón y la madera que había en el horno y entonces volvió a usar la magia. Ello provocó que aumentara su fatiga, pero su desesperación era más fuerte y confiaba en que la llevara fuera de allí.

Iluminada una parte mucho mayor de la sala, miró a su al rededor y puso su mente en modo práctico.

_Ojalá estuviera aquí Murtagh para llamarme "poco práctica" y decirme qué es lo que debo hacer ahora. Pero estás sola, Kristine. Vamos, piensa, ¿cuál es el próximo paso?_

Puesto que el dolor era lo que invadía la mayor parte de su mente, cayó en la cuenta de que si en aquel lugar había un horno para fundir, también debía haber un barril con agua.

Cogió unas pinzas que descansaban al lado, cogió una piedra ardiente de carbón y lo usó como antorcha para buscar el barril, que resultó no estar muy lejos. Corrió hacia él, dejó las pinzas a un lado y sumergió las manos.

No pudo evitar el sonoro suspiro de placer que le salió desde lo más profundo en cuanto la fría agua tocó sus muñecas. Le temblaron las piernas. Con ese alivio, en su cabeza apareció la idea de que a partir de entonces, todo iría mejor.

Sacó un momento las manos para ver en qué estado se encontraban. Y lo que vio casi le hizo marearse: estaban en carne viva. La izquierda parecía peor, perola derecha parecía que estaba ensangrentada. Le pareció muy raro. Se fijó más acercándola un poco a la lumbre y vio que por algunas partes estaba seca.

¿_Sangre seca? Debe ser de cuando le clavé el cuchillo a aquel hombre. No recordaba haberme quedado tanto tiempo como para mancharme así. Quizá le diera a algún vaso sanguíneo importante._

Volvió a sumergir las muñecas en el agua y de nuevo sintió mucho alivio. Pero no podía demorarse más. Frotó las manos para quitarse los restos de sangre. Y cuando lo hizo sacó a relucir su marca diamantina. La había tenido tapada por la sangre todo ese tiempo. Se había olvidado de que ella era una Jinete de Dragón y por eso no se había preguntado si quiera por qué hablaban de ella como si fuera una chica normal. Pero lo era. Y si no fuera porque la sangre le tapaba su marca, la habrían matado cuando aún estaba inconsciente. La habrían asesinado.

_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso... Vamos, Kristine, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¡Sal de aquí YA!_

Cogió las pinzas de nuevo y poniéndolas por delante fue en dirección a donde antes había oído la voz. Encontró un hueco en la caverna que daba a un túnel. Había muchas piedras pequeñas que se le iban clavando en los pies. Al final de ese pasillo había como una sala de la que salían muchos túneles más. Pero había uno que parecía tenuemente iluminado al final. Fue con cautela hacia él. Cuando llegó al final, se pegó a la pared y se asomó un poco para ver que había. Era una sala bastante grande y bien iluminada por antorchas sin llama. Parecía algo entre un comedor y sala de reuniones. Pero todo muy bien dispuesto, se notaba que no era algo provisional, sino que llevaban allí bastante tiempo. Aunque bueno, teniendo un horno, era obvio.

Entonces lo vio en el suelo. Primero a el cuerpo, y luego el charco de sangre oscura,... y un par de metros más allá la cabeza. Las náuseas lucharon por abrirse un hueco entre los demás dolores y pesares de la chica.

Pero no tenía tiempo. Siguió inspeccionando la sala y comprobó que al final de la misma había una apertura. Por ahí debía ser por donde se marcharon los otros dos. No se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia allí. Intentó no mirar el cadáver. Pero se detuvo cuando un brillo apareció en su campo de visión. Se trataba de la daga de Jonathan. Le habían limpiado un poco la sangre. Al lado estaban sus botas y su colgante con el anillo de su bisabuela Katrina. No se había dado cuenta de que se lo habían quitado.

Se puso ambas cosas y cogió el arma, nuevamente más como un amuleto que como lo que realmente era.

Con el cuchillo en una mano y su improvisada antorcha en la otra, fue hasta el hueco de la salida, que daba a un túnel muy largo y oscuro. Pero no tuvo que andar demasiado hasta notar una claridad verdosa. Llegó al final y retuvo su impulso de salir corriendo de allí. En su lugar, apartó las ramas que ocultaban la entrada, se aseguró que no había nadie por allí y, sólo entonces, abandonó por fin la cueva.

******/******

En serio, me siento fatal por habérselas hecho pasar tan putas a Kristine. Me odio por ello y hasta he llamado a una amiga para que me diga lo mala persona que soy y contentar un poco a mi conciencia. No tenéis que odiarme, ya lo hago yo por todos.

Os he dejado un "mensaje" (por decirlo así) en este blog: . yocreadora . blogspot . com (no es por hacer publicidad; de hecho, lo tengo medio abandonado).

Dos puntos a recordar sobre Eragon (es decir, la obra original):

-Como he indicado, la espada de Eragon se llama Brisingr, que significa "Fuego" (y además, si pronuncias su nombre mientras la llevas en mano, tiene la mala costumbre de prenderse en llamas :S).

-El anillo de Katrina es uno de los dos anillos que Eragon fabricó para la boda de Roran y Katrina. Como se recuerda en el capítulo dos, son mágicos. Sólo quería recordarlo porque... bueno... ya veréis je, je, jeeee.

Y, por último, si tenéis twitter y queréis, yo que sé, charlar, meterme prisa para que continúe la historia, sugestionarme, amenazarme por escribir cosas tan horribles, etc, el mío es ppiodignorancia. Hacedme una mención o algo y os sigo ;)


	19. 19 Espina

El viento aclaraba la mente del dragón. Pero aún así, Espina no dejaba de estar confuso. Muchas emociones le habían invadido desde que volvieran a estas tierras. Sabía que iba a ser así cuando decidieron regresar en busca de ayuda. Pero no imaginaba que fuera a haber tantos sucesos que le hicieran temblar las escamas, despertar su ira y hasta perder la cabeza. Le había cogido por sorpresa, pero no volvería a pasar.

Pero lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era la pequeña de gran coraje. Kristine, Corazón-de-Jinete. Aquella bípeda de orejas redondas y hábil lengua había sido atacada por otros de de su misma raza.

Su compañero estaba muy enfadado, sobretodo consigo mismo. No paraba de repetirse que había actuado muy lento, que si hubieran llegado antes habrían encontrado al menos un rastro. También estaba muy enfadado con el Jinete de Dragón de los cabellos rubios por no haberla protegido, por habérsela llevado lejos.

No obstante, Espina estaba más tranquilo. Confiaba más que Murtagh en la habilidad y astucia de la pequeña de gran coraje.

No. Sus preocupaciones eran diferentes. Había observado que tanto él mismo, como su compañero, habían pasado demasiado tiempo solos. Habían olvidado cómo relacionarse y el contacto ahora era extraño e incómodo. Pero aun así, en cierto modo, reconfortante. Se debatía entre sus instintos como raza, el deseo de estar entre los suyos, y el de supervivencia. Estaba en paz con aquella tierra llena de sangre, pero seguía disgustándole su olor a ira y miedo.

Ahora habían tenido que organizarse con Fírnen y Arya, Asesina de Dragones y Sombras, y con Krish'Mard y Jonathan, para buscar y encontrar a la joven aprendiz. Se habían llevado toda la noche, todo el día y toda la noche registrando los terrenos de más de 100 kilómetros en redondo. En algunas ocasiones, habían encontrado rastros ocultados mediante hechizos que Murtagh había deshecho rápidamente. Pero no parecía ser suficiente y eso estaba matando a su compañero.

Era mediodía otra vez, pero Murtagh seguía negándose a descansar. Sólo hacía unas horas se habían reunido con la bípeda de orejas puntiagudas, reina de su raza, y les había contado algo sobre unos anillos mágicos incandescentes y que por eso sabían que la pequeña había sufrido un gran peligro aquella misma mañana. No entendía de qué podía servir esa información, más que para constatar que había continuado viva hasta esa misma mañana.

Pero dejó de pensar en ello, porque le llegó un olor de humo al morro. Sacó la lengua para saborear el aire. Sabía a carbón y metal. Pero, además, en una cantidad ínfima, había un rastro de carne abrasada y sangre de Kristine, Corazón-de-Jinete.

Murtagh oyó sus pensamientos gracias a su unión y se alarmó mucho.

El gran dragón rojo plegó las alas y las puso junto a sus costados para caer en picado en dirección a la montaña rocosa desde donde provenía aquel hedor.

****/****

Mmmm, un Espina POV. No podéis negar que soy valiente ;)


	20. 20 Encontrada

Aquello no se parecía a sus queridas montañas. El suelo era más roca que tierra, y estaba... caliente. Nada que ver con el aire frío a cualquier época del año ni el amortiguado paso bajo sus pies. Y la vegetación... era tan diferente. No había enormes y frondosos árboles de troncos inabarcables o matorrales de hojas verdísimas llenos de vida que ocultaban pequeños animales y sabrosas bayas. Estaba en otro mundo. Las hojas eran pálidas y finas, los troncos no eran marrones sino verdes, y la humedad en el aire le hacía sudar y que la ropa se le pegara a la piel.

No podía encontrarse en una situación peor. Estaba deshidratada y se moría de hambre, miedo, cansancio y dolor. Y ese suelo tan duro hacía nacer en ella la sensación de que sus pasos se oían hasta en Ilirea.

Fue caminando más bien por inercia en ninguna dirección. Sólo quería alejarse de aquella cueva. No ponía más cuidado que el de oír y no ser oída. Pero cuando sus muñecas empezaron a pedirle atención, hizo despertar poco a poco a su mente.

Necesitaba agua. No sólo para beber y calmar las quemaduras, sino porque era en las orillas de las masas de agua donde crecían las plantas que podrían aliviarle un poco. Así que se dedicó a seguir la pendiente hacia abajo, en busca de la corriente de agua que, con suerte, encontraría al final del descenso.

Mientras caminaba pensó también en que habría sido conveniente haber preguntado cómo se hacía el hechizo ese para hablar con otras personas. Pero de todas formas, aunque lo hubiera sabido, no habría tenido fuerzas para ello ni un espejo a mano.

Bueno, ya se pondría a pensar mejor una vez hubiera hecho algo por sus muñecas. Hasta entonces sólo debía pensar en agua. Y por los Dioses que debía haberla cerca, porque, si no, no sabía cómo explicar toda esa humedad.

Kristine estaba en lo cierto. Apenas andó unos quinientos metros más y ya pudo oír el sonido del correr del agua. Se dio un poco más de prisa y por fin vio un riachuelo. Sin miramientos, corrió hacia él se puso de rodillas en la orilla y sumergió las manos de nuevo para sentir el alivio. Las dejó unos segundo y luego inclinó la cabeza para poder beber. El agua no estaba fría, fría, pero para ella era la vida. Acabó metiéndose entera. Se tumbó y se dejó flotar. Cerró los ojos. Estaba tan relajada que sólo guardaba el esfuerzo mínimo para no quedarse dormida.

De repente, Kristine sintió que una sombra pasaba muy rápido sobre su cabeza. Demasiado rápido para ser una nube. Abrió lo ojos y miró hacia arriba, pero ya era tarde. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza: alguien intentaba penetrar en su mente. Se asustó muchísimo: seguro que eran sus captores. ¡La habían encontrado! Rápidamente, se cerró a cualquiera que intentara invadirla pensando en el mantra de una canción. La sombra llegó de nuevo, dejando una penumbra carmesí. Pero esta vez no pasó de largo. En cambio, aterrizó muy cerca, aplastando sin miramientos todo lo que hubiera debajo. Era un dragón. Era un dragón magnífico. La chica se quedó hipnotizada por su magnificencia y apenas se dio cuenta de que su Jinete había bajado y corría hacia ella.

Murtagh llegó hasta la chica. Entró en el agua y se arrodilló junto a ella. La vio pálida, con los ojos ausentes. Le buscó heridas y encontró las muñecas. Le agarró primero una, murmuró unas palabras y Kristine sintió cómo el dolor se iba yendo hasta desaparecer. Luego agarró la otra y repitió la operación. Una vez terminó, ella llevó el brazo hasta ponerlo delante de sus ojos y pudo ver cómo su piel estaba perfectamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Es curioso... la magia me ha hecho estas quemaduras y la magia las ha hecho desaparecer..._

Como Kristine parecía seguir ausente, Murtagh continuaba preocupado.

—Déjame entrar en tu mente.

Ella quiso obedecer. Pero en realidad no sabía cómo se hacía. De modo que, simplemente, dejó de recitar el mantra y esperó que fuera suficiente.

Entonces sintió cómo otra mente invadía la suya y de repente había como otra persona presente en su cabeza. Igual que había ocurrido con Espina y Fírnen. Murtagh inspeccionó el estado físico de su cuerpo y repasó los últimos recuerdos de Kristine desde la noche en la que los atacaron. Lo hizo de una forma delicada, observando sólo los hechos exteriores, sin escuchar sus pensamientos, para que preservara su intimidad. Entonces, cuando supo con seguridad su estado, le dio un poco de su energía.

Ella sintió cómo volvía un poco en sí, tomaba mayor conciencia de su entorno y el color volvía a sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que... todo había acabado.

Sonrió.

—Hola, tito Murtagh.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que dejó a Kristine perpleja: Murtagh sonrió. Rejuveneció varios años. Unos setenta y ocho, como mínimo. Seguro que estaba delirando.

—Hay que ver la de problemas que das —dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—. Quién me mandaría a mí a pedir un conejo en vez de cazarlo yo mismo...

Ella se dejó llevar. Siguió a su tío y entonces se fijó en él. Parecía muy cansado. Como si llevara tiempo sin dormir. Y además se dio cuenta de que llevaba manchas de sangre, que aún no estaban secas.

—Murtagh, esas manchas de sangre... ¿son tuyas?

—No.

—¿De quién son entonces?

—De ese estúpido rubiales. He tenido que cortarle los brazos por inútil.

—Venga ya, en serio.

Murtagh dudó un poco. Temía la reacción de la chica.

—Espina olió tu sangre en una nube de humo. Seguimos el incendio hasta una cueva. Te busqué dentro, pero no había más que un muerto. Al salir me encontré con dos tipos. Les saqué toda la información que pude y luego di cuenta de ellos.

Kristine, en realidad, no lo esperaba. Se impresionó bastante.

_Dos personas más asesinadas._

Eran de los malos, sí, pero... Era... tan horrible. Siempre había vivido tan tranquila en el valle, donde nada ocurre, protegida además por su posición... Y, de repente, había estado varias veces cerca de la muerte, había sido causa de tres asesinatos y había incluso oído uno de ellos. Sintió remordimientos... sobre todo por su primer captor, a quien había acuchillado y después no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar directamente su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron junto al dragón, Murtagh hizo que Kristine se sentara en el suelo, trepó por la montaña roja y de las alforjas sacó un bolsa. Bajó de Espina y volvió junto a ella. De la bolsa sacó dos cuencos, dos cantimploras, una muy grande y otra normal, y una viena de pan. Vertió el contenido de la cantimplora grande en el cuenco, y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un estofado. Lo calentó con las palabras para que subiera de temperatura y se lo tendió a Kristine. Ella lo tomó en sus manos rápidamente. Se moría de hambre.

Entretanto, Murtagh cogió el otro cuento y le echó el contenido de la otra cantimplora. Era agua. Entonces pronunció las palabras que Kristine ya había oído dos veces, las que hacía que en los espejos aparecieran otras personas con las que se podía hablar. Le extrañó que usara agua. Creía que se hacía con espejos. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada masticando como para preguntar.

En cualquier caso, la Reina Arya apareció reflejada en la superficie. En el fondo se veía el cielo azul y algunos hilos de pelo azabache eran impulsados hacia atrás por el viento. Debía estar volando sobre Fírnen. Por el ángulo de la imagen, debía llevar el espejo en el regazo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la superficie había cambiado y lo puso frente a sí.

—La he encontrado —dijo Murtagh antes de que la elfa dijera nada.

Su expresión no cambió salvo por que se alisaron las arrugas de la frente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué le pasó esta mañana?

—Ahora está bien. Dejaría que te lo contara ella, pero no creo que vaya a querer dejar de comer para hablar.

Kristnie asintió. En verdad no era sólo por la comida. No quería contarlo. No podría salir de sus labios. No era que no quisiera revivirlo, exactamente. Si no que... contarlo ella misma lo haría más real y sólo quería olvidar, olvidar.

Pero,... en el fondo, sabía que había cambiado algo.

—¿No le han dado de comer en todo este tiempo? —preguntó ella como indignada.

—Ha permanecido inconsciente hasta hoy —respondió.

Eso le extrañó a Kristine. Le preguntó con la mirada a Murtagh cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Desapareciste hace dos noches.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que le ha ocurrido esta mañana? —insistió Arya.

—Se quemó las muñecas. Estaba atada, así que provocó un fuego en las sogas que la ataban para poder escapar. Pero ya se las he curado.

Eso hizo que las arrugas volvieran a la frente de Arya. En cualquier momento, taparían el aro con el diamante que llevaba siempre puesto.

—Está bien. Voy a decírselo a Jonathan y lo comunicaré también en Silthrim. Volved cuanto antes al puerto.

Entonces Murtagh dejó de mantener el hechizo y la imagen desapareció.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Kristine acabó con la última gota de caldo y todo el pan. Sólo le hacía falta dormir una semana entera para terminar de estabilizarse. Pero al menos había recuperado la mayoría de sus facultades, y entre ellas la capacidad de preocupación:

—¡¿Dónde está Altaïr?! ¡¿Está bien?!

—Está bien, tranquila —respondió rápidamente—. Está en el edificio del puerto. Bien cuidado. Sólo muy preocupado por ti. Bueno, al menos así estaba ayer por la tarde. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto.

Entonces ella volvió a fijarse en él y se dio cuenta de que estaba demacrado.

—¿Desde cuándo no duermes?

—Pues... la noche que llegamos dormí una hora antes de que me despertaran para decirme que estaban atacando a ese niño rubio y que tú estabas con él.

—¿Y desde entonces me has estado buscando?

Murtagh puso cara de malos humos.

Fue Espina quien respondió:

_Ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Yo le dije que eras muy capaz y que estarías bien, pero no quería escucharme._

Esta vez Kristine no se sintió tan invadida por la magnitud de la mente de Espina. Se estaba acostumbrando. Y, de hecho, se dio cuenta de que su mente era bastante musical. Como la forma de hablar de los elfos.

Lo que sí sintió fue mucho corte por el alago de Espina. Parecía que se había ganado su buena opinión. Y también le hizo sentir muy bien saber que Murtagh se había preocupado por ella. Bueno, no por la parte de haberle provocado preocupaciones, sino por saber que al menos le había cogido un poco de cariño. Decidió meterse con él.

—Aaaaaaaaaawww... ¿Has estado preocupado por mí? Qué tieeeeeernoo —dijo divertida.

Murtagh no podía creérselo.

—¿Tierno? ¿Pero con quién te crees tú que estás hablando? —respondió como ofendido—. Debes saber que estás con un hombre a quien todo un ejército ha temido, y que hoy en día sigue despertando ira y sed de venganza.

—Venga ya, si hasta ha tenido que sacarte de un apuro tu pequeña sobrina, quién va a temerte.

—No me provoques —dijo malhumorado.

Ella rió flojito. Estaba tan contenta que pensó que se pondría a bailar de un momento a otro si no fuera porque dudaba que sus piernas fueran a permitirlo. Así que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

En cambio, cayó en la cuenta de algo que había dicho Arya:

—Oye, tito, ¿Qué ha querido decir la Reina con...? ¿Cómo sabíais que me había pasado algo muy malo?

—Por tu anillo.

—¿Por mi...? ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no llevo anillos —dijo mostrando las manos para corroborarlo.

Él se quedó extrañado.

—¿En serio? Se supone... no me he enterado exactamente bien, pero según dijo Arya llevas un anillo de una pareja que lleva un hechizo. Y se supone que cuando uno de los portadores sufre un peligro, el otro anillo se calienta.

Ahora Kristine sabía a lo que se refería. Pero... la dejó más extrañada todavía. No, la dejó ansiosa. Abrió mucho los ojos... No podía ser. No podía creérselo. Su corazón se aceleró.

Ella se sacó del cuello el colgante y dejó a la vista el anillo, que había quedado ocultado bajo su sucia camisa.

—Eso no puede ser —respondió mirando la pequeña pieza de oro.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque Él no lleva el anillo..._

—Porque me quitaron el colgante. Cuando me quemé las muñecas no lo llevaba. Lo recuperé al salir. Lo has visto en mis recuerdos. Cogí la daga, las botas y el anillo. Y después me pasé horas vagando.

Él también parecía extrañado.

—Déjame ver —le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Se lo dio. Él murmuró algún hechizo. Entonces le explicó.

—Vale, se supone que en realidad no necesario que lo lleves encima o puesto. Basta con estar cerca. La energía que requiere para funcionar no es exactamente energía física de tu cuerpo, sino... por decirlo así, la energía del amor. Sólo funciona cuando los dos dueños están unidos emocionalmente —en ese punto se quedó algo pensativo—. Madre mía, qué conjuro más cursi. Es bueno, muy bueno. Pero muy cursi. ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Ella no reaccionó al principio. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. No podía ser. Era obvio que se estaba equivocando, porque ella estaba segura de que probablemente el otro anillo estaría olvidado en algún rincón de su habitación, o abandonado a la intemperie sin ningún miramiento,... o quizá lo hubiera vendido. Pero no podía llevarlo Él. ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Y, de todas formas, no habría funcionado. Ella sabía que no le importaba lo más mínimo...

—¿Kristine?

Ella volvió de sus pensamientos.

—Me... me lo dio mi abuela. Han estado pasando de generación en generación en mi familia. Los hizo Eragon para mis bisabuelos, Roran y Katrina. Se casaron con ellos. Luego se lo dieron a mi abuela Ismira y luego a mi padre. Cuando él murió, mi madre se los devolvió a mi abuela y ella me los pasó a mí, porque no quería esperar a que me casara para dármelos.

—Entonces, es importante para ti, ¿no? —dijo Murtagh devolviéndoselo.

—Sí —respondió ella dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

—Vaya... Creía haber entendido que ese muchacho, Dave, te caía muy mal...


	21. 21 Sola

Había pronunciado su nombre. No había duda: se trataba de Él.

Kristine agachó la cabeza. No estaba segura de querer hablar de ello. Pero... desde hacía mucho, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien con quien poder hablar. Había estado tanto tiempo sola...

Mientras pensaba en esto, permanecía en silencio. Murtagh parecía creer que a la chica no le apetecía hablar mucho del tema. Pero quizá por eso mismo quiso chincharle un poco.

—Vengaaaa, ¿qué tienes con ese chaval? —preguntó divertido.

Ella seguía sin contestar y giró un poco la cabeza. El pareció entender la idea.

—En cualquier caso, es un idiota y no me inspira confianza —eso llamó la atención de la chica, que le miró con el rabillo del ojo—. Si de verdad se preocupa por ti o... lo que sea que tengáis, ¿por qué no te secundó en la presentación? ¿En?

La intención de Murtagh había sido animar a Kristine, pero sólo consiguió el mismo efecto que una puñalada. Ella había creído que ya estaba curada... o casi. Pero parecía que seguía doliendo.

Levantó la mirada. Miró a Murtagh, con su cara tan vieja y tan joven, se fijó en sus ojos sinceros, amables y más cercanos que nunca, y sintió el deseo de compartir su pena. Decidió que sería bueno para ella contarlo; pero antes, hizo un trato consigo misma: que no lloraría. Lo tenía absolutamente prohibido. Ya lloró demasiado entonces.

—No me secundó porque no le importo lo más mínimo—dijo con una mirada que no invitaba a interrumpirla—. Hace muchos años... antes de que mi padre muriera, yo era una niña normal. No era "la hija de un conde" como puede ser entendido en otras partes. Mi padre era un hombre más del pueblo. Tenía los deberes de un conde y los derechos de un conde. Pero no se comportaba como esos nobles de la ciudad. Todo el mundo lo quería, no tenía súbditos sino amigos. Y a mí me trataban igual. Me llevaba bien con los otros niños, jugaba con ellos,... como una más... Yo creía que les caía bien.

...Sin embargo, cuando tenía siete años, mi padre murió. Estaba ayudando en la construcción de la casa del hijo de un amigo suyo y se le cayó un muro encima. Entonces, todo cambió. Al principio fue lo obvio, claro. Sufrí mucho, como se sufre por la pérdida de un padre querido. Pero no fui la única: todo el valle se sumergió en una tristeza que nos aplastaba, nos aprisionaba. No nos dejaba movernos.

...Pero la vida sigue. Unos tuvieron que volver antes que otros. Sin embargo, yo no salí de esa situación. Es decir, sí empecé a intentarlo, pero, entonces,... me di cuenta de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No es que ya no estuviera mi padre; es que sin él yo ya no era nadie. Literalmente. Los otros niños me hacían el vacío y los que habían sido amigos de mi padre, que se resume en todos los habitantes del valle, me dieron la espalda. Nadie quería saber nada de mí. Al principio no lo entendía. Después me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca les había gustado, que simplemente me habían tratado bien por mi padre, no por mí misma. Bueno, creo que tú sabes bien lo que es saber que nadie te quiere —dijo con una sonrisa triste y muy poco tacto—. Mi único consuelo fue mi abuela, Aminio y las leyenda de mi abuelo Roran, y las de los Jinetes de Dragón. Pero tenía el corazón roto. Me volví taciturna, desconfiada, solitaria y callada. Además mi madre empezó a obsesionarse con que fuera una refinada dama de la corte. Quiso imponerme obligaciones y prohibiciones descabelladas, pero mi abuela me defendía de ella, se peleaban constantemente, y si no hubiera sido así,... bueno, no quiero ni pensar en cómo hubiera sido. Con todo, lo pasé muy mal durante años, porque a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, nadie fuera del catillo quería saber nada de mí.

...Pero, un día, Dave entró en mi vida por la puerta principal de la muralla del castillo. Teníamos doce años. Bueno, yo aún no los había cumplido. Había ido acompañando a sus padres, que tenían que tratar algunos asuntos con mi madre, y él se quedó esperando en los jardines. Yo llegaba de dar un paseo con mi yegua por las praderas, y me dirigía al trote hacia los establos cuando él salió de entre dos arbustos y Ónice se asustó de tal manera que me hizo caer. Tuve suerte de que fuera sobre blando. Todavía no me había enterado de lo que había pasado cuando oí un ruido extrañísimo, pero muy cálido. Me giré y vi a un niño con un incontrolable ataque de risa. El ruido que no había reconocido era "la risa de un niño". Hacía tanto tiempo que no la oía, que no había sabido qué era. Los niños nobles con los que mi madre había intentado juntarme tampoco se acordaban de qué era reír. Pero, ahí lo tenía, un niño riéndose.

...Era igual de alto que yo. Tenía una cara redondeada, unos ojos verdes con las pestañas larguísimas y las cejas caían sobre ellos y los hacían ver muy pequeños. Lo mejor eran las enormes orejas. Le habían dejado el pelo, de negro azabache, por el hombro, para intentar disimularlas un poco. Pero lo tenía demasiado fino y se deslizaba a los lados, dejando las orejas como asas. Eso, unido a un cuerpo más bien delgaducho y enclenque, le daba una apariencia muy cómica.

...Yo no me reí, claro. Al principio porque estaba un poco perpleja. Después porque me moría de vergüenza. Entonces hice una cosa bastante horrible. Le grité que le pidiera perdón a mi yegua y que le acariciara el morro para disculparse. El caso es que Ónice odia que le toquen el morro y el resultado es un bocado en los dedos. Él no iba a ser una excepción. No es que los diera muy fuerte (nunca he sido tan cruel), pero él pegó un grito y protestó por el bocado. Temí que corriera a chivarse, pero entendió que era mi turno para reírme. Sólo que seguí sin hacerlo, porque en realidad estaba esperando a que se fuera corriendo, como siempre había pasado, quizá para acusarme, y también porque no me acordaba demasiado bien de cómo se hacía. Pero no se marchó, porque él también temía que yo corriera para chivarme por haberme hecho caer.

...En fin, nos quedamos mirándonos asustados de que el otro fuera a darnos problemas hasta que empezó a hacerse incómodo. Y, entonces, temí que se marchara. No que fuera a chivarse, sino que se diera la vuelta y se largara. ¡Había un niño en mi casa! Y entonces dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para estar con él: "¿Quieres ver las habitaciones para Jinetes y Dragones?" —Kristine sonrió al recordar la respuesta del chiquillo—Aceptó. Y desde entonces fuimos amigos. Inseparables. Nos convertimos en la sombra del otro. Yo le enseñaba todas las historias que conocía de los Jinetes, y él me enseñó a usar el arco, a cazar, a herrar caballos, afilar cuchillos, y a hacer toda clase de artesanías y en especial a arreglar cosas. Y una vez nos habíamos enseñado mutuamente todo lo que sabíamos empezamos a aprender cosas nuevas juntos.

Pero no sólo eso. Es que,... estábamos juntos casi constantemente. Nos lo contábamos todo, jugábamos a todo, comíamos junsots, aprendíamos juntos, soñábamos juntos que nos convertíamos en Jinetes de Dragón y con los lugares que visitaríamos...

...Fueron los tres mejores años de mi vida. Era completamente feliz. Con él no me importaba nada más. Era capaz de soportar a mi madre, que cada día se ponía más insoportable; las constantes peleas entre ella y mi abuela; que todos los demás del valle siguieran haciéndome el vacío,... Absolutamente nada tenía más importancia que Dave y yo. Prácticamente era adicta a él.

...Y un día, se acabó. Se cansó de mí. Supongo que debería haberlo visto venir, pero lo cierto es que para mí fue completamente inesperado. Cuando miro en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que era lo lógico. Él había dejado de ser el niño de apariencia cómica y vulgar del primer día. Se había convertido en un muchacho alto y fuerte, sobre todo cuando empezó más en serio en la herrería de su padre. Además era agradable, tenía carisma, era más inteligente que los demás y, gracias a mí, tenía mayor formación que la que dan en la escuela del pueblo. Se hizo popular y a mí todos me odiaban, así que me convertí en un estorbo. Supongo que decidió dejarme cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se estaba sin mí durante la enfermedad que acabó con mi abuela. Ella se pasó un mes en cama antes de morir. Durante ese tiempo no pudimos vernos a penas. Pero aún así, fue muy bueno conmigo. Me consolaba, ayudaba y daba ánimos siempre que podía. Su calor me hizo mucho bien en aquel frío mes de otoño.

...Mi abuela murió antes del amanecer. Tres horas después estaba enterrada y el resto del día me lo pasé llorando en los brazos de Dave. La tarde del día siguiente me decía que ya no quería que nos siguiéramos viendo, que quería formarse como guerrero y que no quería seguir jugando conmigo. Por carta. Una carta que ni siquiera se molestó en escribir bien y apenas se entendía lo que ponía.

...Y ya está.

_Y ya está... _—repitió Kristine para sí. Lo había conseguido: no había derramado una sola lágrima. Era normal, claro: aún estaba un poco deshidratada.

—Es curioso —siguió pensando Kristine pero en voz alta—... Hace sólo un par de horas que he estado en peligro de muerte y que me dejado las muñecas en carne viva yo misma, y aún así, esta tontería me sigue haciendo daño. Qué idiota, ¿no? —añadió con una sonrisa triste que no le llegó a los ojos.

Murtagh la miró como sin saber qué hacer. Se le veía muy serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Entonces levantó titubeante el brazo y le dio dos golpecitos suaves a Kristine en la cabeza para consolarla. Era un intento un poco torpe, pero igualmente a la chica le hizo sonreír con ganas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Murtagh levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Kristine para ayudarla

—Sí. Necesito ver a Altaïr.

Necesidad era una palabra demasiado floja. "Urgencia" se parecía más. No estaba segura, pero creía,... tenía la sensación de que justo antes de perder la conciencia, le había escuchado. Con una voy muy suave, como los tonos graves de un harpa. Quizá no había sido él, pero algo en su corazón le decía que sí.

...

En el aire, Kristine se sintió mejor. Parecía que empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso de volar. Durante el trayecto, le pidió detalles a Murtagh sobre lo que había pasado, pero éste no fue capaz de dárselos. Le contó que cuando le despertaron y supo que les estaban atacando a ella y a Jonathan a media milla al sur, corrieron junto a Arya, Fírnen y Kris'Mard hacia el lugar. Entre todos fueron capazaces de acabar con los diez atacantes, aunque no fue algo inmediato. No fueron capaces de identificar exactamente cuál era la naturaleza de aquellos seres, y cuando los mataron, se desintegraron. Después fueron en busca de Kristine sin más intermediaciones.

—Entonces,... ¿no sabéis qué eran? —preguntó ella asustada.

—No... Pero, sea como sea, creo que ellos, es decir, la Reina, el rubio y todos ellos, saben algo más. No debe ser la primera vez que ese grupo ataca.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Me di cuenta cuando nos dio las armas en el borde de Du Weldenvarden. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no era porque hay peligro?

—Muy perspicaz —dijo él a su vez; dio un corto pero hondo suspiro—. Kristine, estas tierras,... están llenas de ira. Cuando antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

Se podía oír el dolor en su voz.

—¿Por qué volvísteis entonces?

Por fin había hecho la pregunta que le había estado reconcomiendo.

Él permaneció unos instantes en silencio y entonces dijo:

—"No preguntes, por saber, lo que el tiempo te dirá".

—Vale, puedo ser muy paciente. Pero al menos, dime, ¿por qué parasteis en el claro? Quiero decir, como tú mismo has dicho hace un rato, ¿por qué le pediste comida a una niña cuando podrías haberla obtenido tú mismo?

De nuevo, estuvo callado un momento antes de responder, pero esta vez no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía muy bien cómo:

—No lo sé. Sólo,... no lo sé. Tuve el impulso. Sentí como,... no un deseo, sino más bien una corazonada, un... Es como si en ese momento hubiera sabido que tenía que parar a hablar con la persona que estaba en el claro. Parecía absolutamente lógico, natural, que parásemos allí mismo.

Se le notaba incómodo confesando esto. Parar a hablar con un desconocido, siendo los mayores prófugos de Alagaësia, no era precisamente "lógico".

_No me gustó nada esa sensación —_irrumpió Espina—. _Parece como si hubiéramos actuado por voluntad de otro ser distinto a nosotros. _

—¿Cómo si hubiérais sido víctimas de un encantamiento? —preguntó Kristine, aunque en realidad no sabía mucho lo que estaba diciendo.

—No exactamente —siguió Murtagh—. Si hubiera sido un encantamiento...

..._no lo habríamos sentido como natural, sino como..._

—...forzado. Debería haber habido alguien en nuestras mentes. Al no ser que el ser o los seres que...

..._lo hubieran hecho_ _conocieran nuestras mentes. _

Antes de que Espina terminara de alejarse de la mente de Kristine, ella pudo notar la sombra de la duda en sus pensamientos, en su "voz mental".

A medida que habían abanzado sus palabras cruzadas, Murtagh se había ido tensando. Krisinte podía sentirlo en su agarre. Era obvio que los dos tenían uno o varios sospechosos en la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Se dio cuenta de que era algo demasiado delicado. Si de verdad alguien había jugado con ellos,... No debía ser fácil. Debía implicar muchas cosas, muchas más de las que Kristine podría pensar si se detuviera a ello.

—Seguro que todo es más sencillo de lo que puede parecer. Seguro que, simplemente, mi cuerpo emitía efluvios de pena y compasión que buscaba a pobres incautos para que me echaran una mano —dijo para intentar destensar el ambiente.

Ninguno contestó.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al colosal edificio del puerto.

****/****

Ay, ay,... ¿Qué os parece este capítulo? Le he dado muchas vueltas (de hecho, ésta es la 4ª versión), así que decidme, por favor, qué pensáis de todo.

-Dani: Ains,.. Dani, Dani,... eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien xD Pero, ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho Dave? ¡El pobre apenas ha dicho un par de frases en toda la historia hasta ahora! Dale el beneficio de la duda al pobre. A mí me parece fatal lo que le ha hecho a Kristine, pero, no sé, lo del anillo,... recuerda lo que ha dicho Murtagh. A mí también me parece un poco capullo, pero algunas veces, los capullos tienen razón para serlo =S

-Yuki96: T_T Lo sieeeeento! Por favor, dime que te salió bien el examen o me sentiré falta. Bueno, en verdad, no: creo que me has dicho uno de los mejores alagos que existen. Yo sé lo que es no poder parar de leer por culpa de una historia y saber que te he hecho sentir igual, bueno, es más de a lo que nunca he aspirado. Haré lo que sea para provocar tu fracaso académico ;)

A los demás, por favor, dejad comentarios. Tengo muy, muy poco tiempo, y necesito motivarme. Os ocuparía sólo unos minutos hacerlo y a mí me llena de alegría para horas.

Por cierto, creo,... me da la sensación de que no lo estoy haciendo bien con Murtagh. Creo que lo estoy convirtiendo en un OoC y no quiero eso. Pero, la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo mejor, porque su personalidad no es (no puede ser) la misma que cuando avandonó Alagaësia, ni tampoco la misma que antes de que se convirtiera en Jinete,... ni siquiera la misma de antes de conocer a Kristine. En cierto modo es casi como un personaje nuevo, pero a la misma vez quiero que se vea en él al antiguo Murtagh. Para mí es importante que me comentéis vuestras impresiones sobre él.


	22. 22 La marca

Kristine dormía. Habían pasado cuarenta horas desde que llegara salva al edificio del puerto. Durante el vuelo en Espina, sus pensamientos habían ido en muchas direcciones. De una forma lenta y espesa pero con fuerza, había podido pensar y razonar sobre los últimos acontecimientos, para sólo volver a acabar con una sombra en su mente.

No había podido dejar de darle vueltas al hecho evidente de que la habían raptado estando con un Jinete de Dragón, y su captor la trasladó durante un día entero a pesar de que tres jinetes y sus dragones (y presumiblemente algunos elfos) la habían estado buscando.

En primer lugar, le sorprendía no estar decepcionada con esa verdad. Ella, más que nadie sabía cuán importante había sido en su vida la figura de los jinetes. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que le habían fallado de nuevo (*1), no se sentía como si hubiera caído un pilar de su vida. No sabía si se debía a que se habían desplazado del lugar que ocupaban en su mente, o si era porque aún no lo había asimilado, o bien, simplemente, nunca había esperado de los jinetes otra cosa que el que la sacaran del valle y, ahora, que sanaran a Altaïr. Cualquier otra cosa era un añadido que ella agradecía pero de lo que no se sentía acreedora.

De hecho, en vez de decepcionada, lo que estaba era irritada porque no hubieran hecho su trabajo y hubiera tenido que encargarse ella misma de "rescatarse" sola.

Eso la llevó a pensar en por qué no la habían rescatado ellos, cómo la habían secuestrado estando con un Jinete de Dragón y por qué no habían sido capaces de encontrarla mientras su atacante la había ido trasladando durante más de un día entero. ¿Cómo unos simples seres terrenales habían eludido a los que ella consideraba dioses? Era inconcebible. Podía creérselo porque lo había vivido, pero de no ser así no habría dado crédito a quien se lo contara. Le era impensable que alguien pudiera emular la fuerza y destreza de sus héroes. Y, sobre todo, le daba miedo. Debía estar pensando en fuerzas y poderes que aún no podía entender de verdad en toda su magnitud.

Pero todo esto no hacía más que crearle más dudas. Si eran tan poderosos, ¿cómo había podido ella liberarse con tanta facilidad relativa? Bueno, la respuesta a eso era sencilla: la habían subestimado y por eso no la guardaron bien.

Tras preguntarse muchos porqués, se dio cuenta de que era inútil buscarle una explicación a sucesos dependientes de una información de la que carecía. La única forma de saber lo que ocurría era pedir detalles. Parecía que Murtagh estaba sólo un poco menos perdido que ella, pero no tardaría en saber más del asunto y sería entonces cuando ella le interrogaría para trata r de que se lo cuente. Cualquier otro iría a preguntarlo directamente a la mejor fuente de información, pero Kristine sabía esperar, y además confiaba más en que su tío no le adornaría la verdad.

Una vez llegaron, todo se sucedió muy lento y muy rápido a la vez: lento porque cada segundo que la mantenían lejos de su cama parecía una eternidad entera; rápido porque las imágenes se sucedían unas tras otras:

…Arya pidiendo perdón con una vehemencia que no te hacía dudar de su pesadumbre, y a pesar de su habitual cara poco expresiva, se le podía ver en los ojos que no estaba serena en absoluto, y que muchas cosas estaban pasando detrás de ellos…

…Arya y Ferhäemn revisando su estado y terminando de curar las heridas que Murtagh había dejado de lado…

…Murtagh intentando huir a la habitación de Eragon pero recibiendo la promesa de una visita por parte de la Reina…

…Altaïr corriendo torpemente a sus brazos y casi haciéndola caer; Alego acompañándola a su habitación para procurarse que la aprendiz se encontrara bien, y que no faltara nada en el dormitorio que pudiera necesitar, y haciéndole prometer que no se dormiría hasta que volviera…

…Alego volviendo con una bandeja con comida blanda (sin un trozo de carne o pescado) y un bote de puro néctar de Árasö, del que recibió la orden de ingerir tres gotas y aplicarse también un poco en la frente…

…Alego cerrando las celosías de las ventanas para que el sol no impidiera el sueño de la chica; llevándose la bandeja con la vajilla ya vacía…

…y luego nada más.

…

En las cuarenta horas que hacía que había llegado, había sido despertada dos veces por Alego para que comiera (con lo mucho que odiaba que la despertaran). Pero en ninguno de los casos Kristine se había sentido satisfecha con la cantidad de horas que había dormido. De hecho, habría seguido varias horas más si no fuera porque Altaïr no quería seguir esperándola…

_Kristine… Kristine…_

_Altaïr, déjame dormir un poco más…_

Aunque el tono de la voz fuera dulce, la insistencia del pequeño iba a acabar por conseguir que la chica se despertara.

Kristine, una vez más, quería seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ya que el peso de los últimos acontecimientos le oprimía los párpados y hacía que se sintiera desorientada. No obstante, el mullido colchón donde se hallaba le recordaba que estaba en un lugar conocido. No mucho, aún no era completamente "suyo". Pero sí lo suficiente para saber que si alargaba la mano derecha hacia la mesita de noche, encontraría su arco.

Finlamente, acabó dándose por vencida y, cediendo al deseo del dragón, terminó de despertarse.

Primero abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo. La clara piedra estaba ahora oscura. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver a Altaïr y luego a la derecha, para cerciorarse de que su arco seguía alló. Y una vez comprobado eso, se incorporó y permitió que su tesoro se pusiera sobre sus piernas para ser acariciado.

—¡Ah! Empiezas a pesar un montón.

En respuesta, el pequeño dragón soltó una risotada y empezó a compartir imágenes de los últimos días: los dulces conejos que le habían dado para comer, la garra de Krish'Mard con la que solía jugar, el revuelo de personas que había habido hacía algunas noches… El más recurrente era la imagen de la ausencia de su compañera. Se había sentido abandonado, pero no le guardaba rencor a Kristine, sino que estaba muy contento de volver a verla, porque había estado preocupado por ella.

—Lo siento. Has estado muy preocupado, ¿verdad? Por los Dioses: dejo de verte sólo unos días y ya eres enorme. No podré volver a cogerte en brazos.

_Enorme…_

Y Altaïr acompañó la palabra con la imagen de Espina.

—No, no enorme como Espina —dijo Kristine riendo.

_No puedo ni imaginar cómo serás cuando alcances el tamaño de Espina. ¡Podrás hacer que caiga la noche sobre una aldea!_

Era difícil pensar en él cuando fuera más grande… cuando tuviera alas.

Estaba nerviosa… Los atacantes de la otra noche… Temía por Altaïr. Deseaba que de verdad fuera grande, tanto como para eclipsar el Sol, y tuviera sus alas, y así huir volando de allí. Lejos de aquellos que querían hacerles daño.

Pensar en todo aquello hacía que las sombras volvieran a invadir su mente, a llenarla de sensaciones feas, negras…

Pero, con todo, Kristine se sentía muy bien con Altaïr a su lado. Su luz hacía que las sombras de su mente se despejaran (*2) y podía pensar con algo menos de negatividad.

Entonces llegó al oído de Kristine el sonido de dos golpes y la posterior apertura de la puerta exterior, la que unía la gran sala de sus aposentos con el pasillo. Supuso que sería Alego y se lamentó de no haber tenido tiempo de darse un baño antes de que llegara.

Entonces, cuando terminó de pensar en eso, volvieron a sonar dos golpes, esta vez en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Adelante.

Sin embargo, al abrirse la puerta no apareció el elfo, sino una figura que al principio no reconoció. Asustada por ello, alargó la mano al arco. Pero antes de llegar a cogerlo, consiguió ver a Jonathan en la cara de aquel hombre.

Iba vestido con un traje de cuero negro que le recordaba a un escorpión. Pero lo que había provocado que no lo reconociera fue el pelo: estaba muy, muy corto. Los rizos dorados habían desaparecido. Para más inri, su expresión jovial estaba siendo sustituida por una mucho más seria. En definitiva, físicamente, no había nada del Jinete que conoció hacía unos días. En su lugar se encontraba un guerrero de apariencia terrorífica.

La impresión se hizo notar en la cara de la chica, a lo que Jonathan respondió pasándose la mano por la cabeza, como intentando hacer que desapareciera la sensación de vacío, y con una sonrisa muy leve.

Kristine se preguntó si es que habría perdido una gran cantidad de pelo en la pelea con los atacantes de la playa.

Él encendió una pequeña lámpara para iluminar un poco la sala, pero no mucho para no molestar los poco acostumbrados ojos de ella, y luego se aproximó a los pies de la gran cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con voz cauta.

—Bien.

En realidad no sabía cómo se encontraba. Aún no se había levantado. Pero, de todas formas, en cuanto Murtagh le hubo encontrado y socorrido, ya se encontraba bien. Sólo muy cansada. Y ahora que había dormido, creía estar perfectamente.

—Menos mal. Lo siento mucho —la cara se le contrajo en la pura expresión del arrepentimiento— Lo lamento tanto.

Ella no supo qué hacer. No recordaba cómo se hacía eso de consolar a una persona, y nunca había aprendido a hacerlo con un hombre maduro. Pensó algo del tipo "no ha pasado nada", pero eso era demasiado mentira incluso para una frase hecha.

Antes de poder seguir pensando hasta que se le ocurriese algo, Jonathan se acercó a ella y le entregó un paquete.

—Toma, es para ti.

La chica se quedó muy sorprendida y tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—Gracias —dijo al cogerlo—. ¿Lo abro ya?

—Claro.

Era un paquete blando. Mientras lo abría, el jinete siguió comentando:

—Murtagh nos detalló lo que te había pasado. Así que pensé que te vendría bien, o que te gustaría.

Al terminar de desliar el bulto, Kristine encontró unos guantes de medio dedo de piel color crema. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—¡Muchas gracias!

¡Era genial! Hacía más de un año que se estropearon el par que ella tenía y no había podido conseguir otro.

—¿Te gustan?

—Sí, mucho. No he pensado demasiado en ello pero la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo ahora ir con la marca al descubierto.

—¿Miedo? —respondió Jonathan preocupado — No debes tener miedo. Un poco no es malo si ello te hace ser prudente. Pero no debes caminar con miedo —dijo esto como recitando un lección (*3)—. Sé que es difícil después de lo que te pasó aquella noche por mi culpa, pero no dejes que sea el miedo el que domine tus actos.

Vale, ahora Kristine lo entendía:

—¿Tu pelo…?

—Me lo he cortado. Es la única forma que se me ocurre de mostrar mi culpa.

La chica se quedó sin saber qué decir. No iba a sentirse culpable por una decisión de otra persona, menos cuando era a consecuencia de un suceso en el que ella era sólo víctima. Pero la dejaba incómoda saber que alguien mostraba tanta deferencia hacia ella. Y además, su pelo,… ¡era tan bonito!

Creyó que tenía que decir algo, así que hizo un esfuerzo para soltar alguna respuesta:

—No te preocupes, no tengo tanto miedo porque la gente sólo conoce la "Mano de plata". Nadie relacionará mi "Mano de Diamante" con los Jinetes de Dragón.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él había querido decir, pero es que aún estaba un poco adormilada. Por no hablar de que la presencia y el trato cercano de Jonathan la tenían desconcertada. La frialdad de Alego era más conocida, más llevadera.

Entonces Jonathan puso una cara de sorpresa, con las cejas hacia arriba y haciendo que sus ojos azul claro destacaran más que nunca (ya que no estaban tapados por el pelo).

—¿Has dicho… "Mano de Diamante"? —y preguntando esto se acercó a ella pidiéndole con los gesto que se la enseñara.

—Sí. ¿No te lo dijo la Reina Arya? Ella la llamó "Adamianlam" —le contó mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano derecha y le mostraba la ojiva retorcida que descansaba en la palma de su mano con ausencia de color, pero también recogiéndolos todos, y un brillo blanquecino.

—Por los dioses… Esto explica tantas cosas —murmuró mientras le cogía la mano con la palma hacia arriba y le inspeccionaba con ojos desencajados la marca.

Kristine se asustó tanto como cuando vio la reacción de Arya. Se puso tensa y le tembló la mano un poco.

Entonces Jonathan levantó una mirada de felicidad hacia ella que le iluminaba toda la cara y le hacía parecerse al de antes.

En respuesta, Kristine puso una expresión de confusión tan marcada que parecía que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre.

Le era imposible: no podía seguir a aquel joven de más de medio siglo. Era superior a su entrenamiento en trato con personas.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —siguió Jonathan sin dejar de sujetar la mano con la Gedewy Ignasia.

A esto, Kristine no pudo aguantar más:

—¡Deja de dar rodeos y dime qué es!

—Verás, la Mano de Diamante es un a suceso muy extraño y particular. Apenas se ha dado un puñado de veces en la historia. Quince, si no recuerdo mal, y ahora, contigo, dieciséis. Al menos, que hayan sido registrados, claro, pero los elfos son muy minuciosos con… —notó la expresión de impaciencia de la chica y abandonó el rodeo que estaba dando—. Si dejamos de lado todas las teorías, todos los comentarios y todas las posibles vías de causa-efecto, el factor común que tienen todos los casos de Adamianlam, es que —aquí hizo una pausa que quizá no pretendiera ser dramática, sino sólo suficiente para elegir bien las palabras, pero bastó para subir un par de puntos los latidos del corazón de Kristine— los dragones de esos jinetes han nacido con una deficiencia.

Entonces él paró para ver la reacción de la chica y de ese modo elegir el modo de continuar con su lección. Pero ella sabía que no había acabado, y estaba esperando a que continuara antes de precipitarse a pensar o decir nada. Ya sabemos que podía ser muy paciente.

En vista de la mudez de Kristine, Jonathan continuó.

—El caso es que, al haber sido un hecho tan extraño, no se ha podido realmente esclarecer la naturaleza de la Adamianlam, y yo sólo me he atrevido a enunciar algunas características como algo que se pueda afirmar sin tapujos o matices. La primera, es que esta circunstancia, la de la marca, no es la culpable de la- —llegado a este punto paró un segundo; tenía que tener cuidado en la forma de decirlo—… Ha dado la casualidad de que los Adamianlam han tenido la desdicha de morir relativamente jóvenes —lo dijo con una voz muy dulce y contenida para tratar en vano de no asustar a Kristine—. Por eso en ocasiones se tiene considerada como un mal augurio o una desgracia. Sin embargo, puedo decir con bastante seguridad que en casi ninguno de los casos se le puede atribuir a la mano de Diamante la culpa de tal hecho. Hay una cierta relación de causalidad, pero no culpa…

…La primera vez que ocurrió algo así, fue hace algunos eones. Se trataba de un elfo llamado Jírsnen. Según los libros, encontró un huevo de dragón muy pequeño, que le ocupaba poco más que una mano, a media altura de las montañas Beor. Eso quiere decir muy, muy alto. Más de lo que puedes imaginar si nunca las has visto, y todavía más teniendo en cuenta de que eran aún más altas de lo que son ahora. Por tanto, la temperatura y las condiciones de aquel lugar eran completamente contrarias a las mínimas necesarias para mantener el dragón a salvo. Intentó conectar con el huevo para conocer su estado, y supo que llevaba allí varias décadas. Debes saber que mientras mayor es la dragona, mayor y más fuerte es su huevo. Aquel era demasiado pequeño y, por tanto, débil. No se pudo entender qué habría llevado a una dragona tan joven a dejar abandonado allí a su huevo. Entonces, el elfo, cuyo único deseo en la vida había sido llegar a lo alto de la montaña que estaba trepando, empezó a descenderla con urgencia para llevar el huevo a los Jinetes de Dragón. Pero dos días después, cuando aún no había alcanzado del todo la base, el dragón del huevo le nació. La tragedia es que el corazón no le funcionaba. Sus paredes eran demasiado rígidas para moverse. Era como si se hubiese fosilizado. Jírsnen lo mantuvo con vida a base de la magia que alimentaba con la energía de su propio cuerpo. Finalmente, su fuerza flaqueó, y el pequeño dragón murió. El elfo tampoco duró mucho tiempo más, el justo para narrar con detalle qué era lo que le había sucedido. Muy poco después se cortó la mano donde le había nacido su marca diamantina y se dejó morir.

…Lo que más se hace comentar de ésta anécdota es que es imposible. Sólo se le puede dar crédito porque fue contada con detalle por aquel jinete en Idioma Antiguo, y sabes que hablando en él no se puede mentir. Pero por muchas vueltas que se le ha dado, tanto entonces como a lo largo del tiempo, se dice que era prácticamente imposible que el elfo hubiera podido aguantar tanto tiempo. Es más: el método que usó para mantener al dragón con vida fue mover la sangre a través de su cuerpo, pero antes de eso había intentado curar él mismo con sus escasos conocimientos el corazón de la cría. No resultó, claro, ya que, aunque los elfos son increíblemente cultivados en casi todos los campos, aún hay cosas que se les escapa si no se especializan en ello. Pero aunque no resultara por completo, sí logró hacer algunos adelantos, aunque la técnica que usara no fuera la adecuada. Aish, es difícil de explicar. Lo que quiero decir es que fue algo extraordinario, que escapaba incluso del entendimiento del propio Jírsnen.

...Diversas pero con final trágico son las historias de los demás Adamianlam, salvo de dos de ellos. Te voy a contar el caso concreto de Loira, la vigésima mujer Jinete de Dragón, decimocuarta Adaminalam. Se trataba de elfa que vivía al norte de Du Welenvarden. Era famosa y conocida porque logró un pacto con los úrgalos que duró cuatro de sus generaciones. Se exilió cuando, debido a un malentendido, una horda de úrgalos mató a un elfo que, además, había sido cercano a ella. Entonces vio una escena de las más terroríficas que un ser puede llegar a presenciar: dos dragones enfrentados. Por quiénes eran debían tener casi el doble del tamaño de Espina y Fírnen. El primero era un dragón que acababa de perder a su Jinete. Estaba encolerizado y una dragona libre tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino. El caso es que en el enfrentamiento, la dragona salvaje, cuyo nombre no sé pronunciar, cayó a sólo un par de kilómetros de Loira. Ella fue en su busca y entonces, cuando la encontró, la dragona le encargó que cuidara de su huevo con su último aliento. Los conocimientos de la elfa eran más que suficientes para salvar a la dragona. De modo que, tras muchas horas y tomando una pequeña parte de la energía que había ido guardando en su tiara durante su siglo de exilio, finalmente sanó por completo a la dragona salvaje. Entonces, el huevo le nació a Loira. Sin embargo, había partes del cuerpo que no habían sido madurados del todo: los huesos eran blandos, no tenía dientes y estaba ciega. Inmediatamente después de conocer su estado, la dragona y Loira volaban a toda velocidad hacia Ellesméra con la pequeña cría. Y allí dejaron a la cría, que acabó llamándose Wanderer, La ciega, casi perfectamente. Le maduraron toda la estructura ósea y le devolvieron la vista. No obstante, con los años, fue perdiéndola otra vez. De nuevo le curaron los ojos y una vez más, con el paso del tiempo, fue quedándose ciega poco a poco. Y así, a lo largo de su vida, tuvo que reparar sus ojos periódicamente.

…Vivieron casi tres siglos hasta que cuatro apóstatas las acorralaron. Con todo, lograron acabar con uno de los dragones. Fallecieron en una batalla, como unas verdaderas heroínas. Eran especialmente buenas en las guerras mentales, de modo que no eran capaces de acorralarlas si no era físicamente y a pesar de la discapacidad de Wanderer oponían una incansable resistencia. Entenderás mejor esto cuando aprendas a combatir en ambos elementos.

…Y así, los otros trece casos están marcados por la tragedia de las circunstancias de los nacimientos de los dragones. En cuanto a sus jinetes y sus marcas, no verás nada escrito, porque aún no lo he hecho yo. Pero lo que voy a afirmar no es una simple teoría o una vaga idea, y ya estaba bastante seguro antes de que me lo confirmaras: todos los adamianlam han sido extraordinarios en el uso de la magia. No por mayor habilidad o instinto, sino por fluidez, velocidad, alcance,… Sabes que la magia no es más que la liberación de la energía de tu cuerpo. Pues bien, es como si tu marca estuviera mejor hecha que la nuestra, como si fuera de mejor calidad y ayudara mejor a tu energía a salir e incluso pasar de largo alguna de las leyes de la magia y la lógica.

—¿Cómo una compensación? —preguntó Kristine con un nudo en la garganta.

El guerrero de apariencia joven esgrimió una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Sí, como una compensación. Parece que la Madre Naturaleza se da cuenta de lo cruel que es y le da al Jinete lo que le quita al dragón.

Tras decir esto, quedó todo en silencio hasta que, pasados unos segundos, Kristine volvió a hablar:

—No es suficiente. No es justo ni válido en absoluto.

—Lo siento.

…

La charla con Jonathan no la había dejado intranquila, sólo algo enfadada. Su vida hasta entonces no había sido especialmente dura o complicada, pero tampoco un camino de rosas. Que ahora formara parte de una pequeña lista de jinetes marcados (nunca mejor dicho) por la desgracia le hacía pensar que la vida tenía un sentido del humor que, ella al menos, no entendía.

Aún había algunas preguntas rondando la cabeza de Kristine, pero había tenido más urgencia de estar sola con Altaïr, así que le hizo entender a Jonathan que su visita había terminado y él se fue con la promesa de avisar a Alego.

El elfo llegó y le anunció que llevaba durmiendo casi dos días a excepción de las veces en que había comido. A esto Kristine protestó, ya que aquello suponía un retraso enorme en su viaje; pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Alego le dijo que había habido un cambio de planes: no continuarían su viaje de momento, sino que, en su lugar, esperarían la llegada de Eragon, Asesino de Reyes y Sombras y Saphira, Escamas Brillantes. Eso la dejó un poco extrañada, pero pensó que era lógico: él debía estar ya a medio camino. Más tarde, mientras tomaba el baño, se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón: la organización de los tatuados. Debían venir para aunar fuerzas y enfrentarse a ellos.

_Sólo espero que venga con todo lo necesario para curarte, Altaïr._

_Kristine… Eragon… ¿quién?_

En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de la frialdad con la que había recibido la noticia de la llegada de su mayor héroe.

_¿Será que estoy madurando?... Espero que no… Altaïr, ¿qué te parece si en vez de contártelo, te lo muestro?_

_Bien._

_Entonces, prometo que mañana te lo enseñaré. Pero ahora… quiero dormir un poco más._

(*1) La primera vez que le fallaron fue cuando ninguno estaba cerca para poder ayudar a Altaïr a salir del huevo. Estaba Murtagh, sí, pero él no "pertenece" a la orden.

(*2) En esta frase hay una segunda intención: "Altaïr" es el nombre de una estrella de la constelación del Dragón. De ahí es de donde salió su nombre (si recordáis la escena). Entonces el juego de palabras es ese: emite luz porque es una estrella ;)

(*3) Es un guiño a Murtagh. En Legado, cuando Murtagh y Eragon hablan por última vez, el primero le pide al segundo que cuando entrene a los Jinetes y Dragones les enseñe a no tener miedo. Sólo quería hacer constar que Eragon mantuvo su promesa.

Respuesta a los últimos reviews:

-Daniela: madre mía, qué imaginación tienes. ¿En serio crees que tengo el valor para resucitar a nadie?! No, la respuesta es más… me voy a atrever a llamarla "original" (aunque realmente desconozco si a alguien también se le ha ocurrido algo parecido). Lamento de verdad lo que le he hecho al precioso pelo de tu querido Jonathan. Pero, mujer, es pelo: ya crecerá.

-Galaxia SH: lo primero es que espero que te hayas recuperado bien. Lo segundo: tienes una nariz muy fina… xD Lo de Jonathan, simplemente, me ha encantado xDxDDD Es genial. "Don Juan Jinete". Por cosas así es que los locos somos más interesantes que los "normales". Lo de Altaïr… puff, me está costando. Pienso esforzarme, pero de antemano pido perdón por si no alcanzo la altura. Y gracias por lo de Murtagh. Es muy importante para mí eso que me has dicho. Por último: me alegro de saber que sigues leyendo esta historia ^^

-yuki96: */* ¡Que me he ruborizado y todo! ¡No le digas estas cosas a esta pobre chica, que se pone a dar vueltas por las nubes y después, cuando la hacen despertar, se cae y se mete unos buenos golpes xD Si pudiera empaquetar un abrazo, te enviaría y haría llegar miles de ellos.

Notas:

¿Qué os ha parecido la explicación de la Mano de Diamante? Lo sé, soy cruel. Insultadme todo lo que queráis porque me lo merezco.

Bueno, bueno, bueno… En toda historia llega este momento. Por muy buenas que sea el argumento, siempre hay capítulos de relleno. Y ahora, le toca a "Amor por su dragón". Y pensaréis "¡Ey, ya habías metido algunos capítulos de relleno!" Sí, pero eran parte de la introducción. Ahora viene relleno a lo bestia. Pero es necesario (al menos para mi salud mental) y además procuraré que sea lo más llevadero y menos pesado posible. En cuanto a "cuándo", no se sabe. Estoy de exámenes hasta el 1 de julio, y aunque ya tengo dos capítulos más casi, casi, casi terminados, están esperando ahí, igual que lo ha estado este, a que termine una pequeña parte que me da pereza escribir.

Hasta entonces, muchos abrazos a todos ^^


	23. 23 Flores de Ärasó

Un día de primavera de hace tres años.

Era un bonito día de primavera. El cielo refulgía azul claro sin nubes. El aire seguía muy frío, pero el sol empezaba a secar el barro antes de que volviera a llover de nuevo.

Pero el camino, aunque transitable, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente duro y la preciosa yegua de capa negra, robusta y elegante, no podía avanzar a la velocidad que le exigía su dueña. Las pezuñas se le clavaban en la tierra y luego la lanzaba hacia atrás como proyectiles, y ello la entorpecía y le impedía correr más.

Kristine sentía el temblor de los músculos de Ónice a través de las piernas. El latido de su corazón y su respiración eran tan agitados como los de su montura. Jamás había odiado tanto vivir a tal distancia del pueblo como en esa ocasión. Para más inri, el elegante y refinado vestido color amapola tenía demasiado vuelo y hacía que aumentara su oposición al aire, además de resultarle muy incómodo. El viento frío le hacía daño en la cara y amenazaba con destrozar el complicado peinado que su doncella había tardado casi dos horas en componer.

Pero la importancia de eso era mínima. Prácticamente inexistente. Estaba aparcada en un lugar remoto de su mente para cuando tuviera que afrontarlo.

En un tiempo que le pareció eterno, divisó el pueblo. Desde fuera se veía muy poco hospitalario. Estaba rodeado de una alta, gruesa y dura muralla antecedida por un foso de cincuenta metros de longitud y treinta de profundidad. Además, había una torre altísima que sobresalía en altura a los muros. Nacía del centro del poblado para poder apostar arqueros. Parecía un puesto de defensa en vez de una población. No era hasta que se entraba que se podía ver la verdadera naturaleza de ese tranquilo, apacible y bastante nuevo, lugar.

Para Kristine sólo significaba el fin de la tierra blanda y el comienzo de los adoquines. Entró como un demonio de rojo en su caballo negro, casi dejando una estela tras de sí. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, habría podido ver la mirada de pena y cobardía que todos tenían al verla pasar como una exhalación.

En un instante había llegado a la parte doméstica de la herrería. Era un edificio enorme, uno de los más grandes de la ciudadela. Bajó de un salto experto sin importarle lo más mínimo ninguna clase de modales o decoro. Entró por la puerta abierta y accedió al recibidor. Allí se encontraba Aaron, el hermano mayor. Estaba sentado en una butaca con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos y éstos apoyados sobre las rodillas. La chimenea permanecía apagada y las cortinas echadas.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kristine sin aliento pero con fiereza.

—En su habitación —respondió el enorme joven en apenas un susurro.

Antes de haber terminado, la chica de catorce años ya había salido disparada en esa dirección. Se sabía el camino de memoria. Subió las escaleras en un santiamén y en el pasillo se encontró con la señora Cornelia, la madre de su mejor amigo, y Roma, la curandera. Al verlas se detuvo, y ellas también dejaron de hablar, asustadas por la expresión de ansiedad y preocupación de la chiquilla.

—Está bien —dijo rápidamente la madre. Era alta, más bien delgada, de facciones dulces y pelo rubio. Normalmente parecía demasiado joven para tener un hijo ya adulto; pero ese día parecía haber criado quince años de golpe. Tenía la cara pálida y su voz se parecía demasiado a la que se usa para contar cuentos, sin creerse mucho lo que se decía pero tratando de convencer a otra persona, a un niño.

Kristine no se dejó creérselo, por mucho que quisiera.

—Entra, está despierto, pero intenta que no se canse.

La chiquilla del exquisito vestido rojo, con paso balbuceante, fue hasta las mujeres y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, que quedaba justo delante de ellas.

Primero abrió sólo un poco porque sintió una punzada de miedo por lo que pudiera ver. Pero una vez distinguió el cuerpo de Dave sobre su cama, no pudo aguantar más para correr a su lado.

La habitación del chico era muy parecida a la de Kristine, en el sentido de que estaba llena de cosas de todo tipo que habían ido acumulando entre los dos a lo largo de los años, sólo que bastante más pequeña, con una cama normal y un ropero (Kristine tenía una habitación como aquella sólo para guardar la ropa, y su cama era inmensa y estaba adoselada).

En tres pasos estuvo al lado del lecho. A su amigo se le veía todo el pecho y el brazo izquierdo vendados. El resto del cuerpo estaba tapado por sábanas. Se podía ver que también se había quemado parte del pelo. Aparte tenía la cara muy colorada y algo hinchada, una toalla húmeda sobre la frente, los ojos caídos casi ocultados por las pestañas, y una pequeña sonrisa cansada. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo y le agarró la mano.

Le habría dicho muchas cosas. Que era un idiota, que cómo podía haberse quemado de esa forma, que era un inconsciente, que, por lo que más quisiera, tuviera siempre cuidado,... Pero se quedó callada. Simplemente se mantuvo a su lado, sujetándole la mano derecha y mirándole a los ojos con una expresión de reprimenda, y él pudo entender todas las cosas que no decía en voz alta.

Cuando lo dio por reprendido y pudo comprobar que no estaba en estado crítico, Kristine pudo relajarse de forma infinitesimal y tuvo fuerzas para hablar en broma.

—Eres tonto. Por tu culpa no nos van a dejar celebrar tu cumpleaños como habíamos planeado.

—Lo siento. ¿Ibas a ponerte ese vestido, princesa? —respondió y dejó escapar una risilla suave.

—¡No te rías de mí!

Pero él no parecía querer dejar de hacerlo.

—Pero cómo no voy a hacerlo, si estás ridícula.

—Ya lo sé. Al final quise seguirle la corriente a mi madre con lo de la fiesta de mañana para que así fuera más fácil que me dejase en paz para nuestra salida. Me he tenido que probar mil vestidos a la vez que ensayaban peinados en mí. ¡Y por tu culpa, todo ha sido para nada!

Kristine esperaba que le contestara con alguna otra cosa en broma, pero en cambio dijo:

—Lo siento.

Ya era la segunda vez. Esas dos palabras no eran de las más utilizadas en el vocabulario de Dave, al menos cuando hablaba con ella. Eso no le gustaba nada a Kristine. No podía dejar de reparar en lo brillante que tenía los ojos a causa de la fiebre y en lo que le costaba incluso tenerlos abiertos.

Ya no podía seguir manteniendo la cara entera y se le congestionó en una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

—Que no estoy tan mal —dijo Dave—. Roma me ha echado un montón de potingues y ahora apenas me duele nada.

Pero podría estarlo. Había sido cuestión de pura suerte que estuviera vivo. Y eso lo sabían los dos, así que no hacía falta decirlo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Aminio —respondió ella—. Había venido al pueblo para recoger unos encargos. De hecho, ayudó a Roma en las primeras curas. Así, que conozco tu estado mejor que tú.

—¿Y cómo estoy?

—Mal de la cabeza. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

—No fue culpa mía, fue un accidente. Estáb...

—Da igual —le interrumpió Kristine—. Lo importante es que te vas a poner bien, torpe.

No lo dijo con la misma voz que Cornelia: Kristine sabía mentir bien de verdad. Pero es que él la conocía demasiado bien.

Él soltó un suspiro suave y se quedó mirando al techo. Ella, continuando de rodillas, aprovechó para quitarle la toalla de la frente y volver a mojarla. La sumergió en el agua de la palangana que descansaba en la mesita de noche que solía estar pegada a la cabecera de la cama, pero que ese día se encontraba un poco más alejada. La olió un poco y notó que había sido hervida con Flores de Hanja.

—¿Flores de Hanja? —dijo Kristine— ¿Por qué no han usado Néctar de Ärasó?

Las Flores de Hanja estaban bien para la fiebre en general, cualquiera de ellas. Pero para la producida por quemaduras era mejor el Néctar de Ärasó. Contaba con más propiedades adecuadas para el tratamiento de quemaduras que las otras.

Un murmullo a sus espaldas le dijo que no lo sabía.

Kristine se enfadó con la curandera. Exprimió un poco el exceso de agua del paño y se lo puso al chico. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Ella esperó a que se durmiera por completo, que era el momento en el que abría los labios. Dave siempre acababa durmiendo con la boca abierta.

Kristine se levantó y salió de la habitación. Avanzó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Supuso que las dos mujeres se encontrarían en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allí. Estaban tomando un té en la mesa comedor. La vieron entrar y antes de poder decir nada, la chica exigió saber porqué su amigo no estaba recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado.

En la cara de la curandera, de edad media, se acentuó la expresión que solía llevar todo el mundo cuando hablaba con Kristine: una cara fría con ojos caídos y esquivos.

—Porque no hay.

—¿Cómo que no hay? —el humor de Kristine iba de mal en peor— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya, si estamos en primavera?!

—Son muy caras, Kristine—dijo Cornelia con esa voz que nadie puede creer.

—Que... ¡Que son caras! ¡Pero si crecen por todos lados!

—Pero...

La chica no se quedó a oír la explicación. No podía creerlo. No se lo podía creer. Era completamente absurdo. Salió a la calle y la muchacha de espectacular presencia montó a toda prisa en Ónice. Cada vez odiaba más a ese pueblo de falsos y vacíos de corazón. No podía entender cómo podían negarle la cura a un pobre niño. Más cuando la cura consistía en unas simples flores que crecían a sólo unas millas de ese estúpido pueblo.

_Caras... Juro que no lo puedo entender. Han demostrado miles de veces lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser, pero esto se lleva la palma. Y más viniendo de Roma y Cornelia. Y yo que pensaba que ellas eran un poco diferentes,..._

Salió del pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo. Volvió exactamente por donde había venido, pisando sus propias huellas. A medida que avanzaban y Ónice ralentizaba su paso a causa de la fatiga, Kristine iba rumiando por dentro una sarta de improperios hacia todos los que fueran responsables de aquello. De todo. En primer lugar, Aaron, por haber ordenado o pedido o dejado,... que Dave cogiera ese balde de agua hirviendo. Después, todos los testigos, que tardaron una barbaridad en llamar a Roma y a Aminio, que casualmente estaba con ella. Luego, Roma y Aminio. Había podido detectar lo del agua, pero a saber qué ineficiencias más habrían cometido. Y, por último, Cornelia. Era su propia madre y le negaba unas plantas que, aunque ella hubiera dicho que son caras, no podían valer mucho. No sabía a ciencia cierta el nivel económico de esa familia, pero sí que eran de los más prósperos del pueblo. Había que ser muy tacaña para negarse a comprar o a mandar a alguien a por las malditas flores.

La razón le decía que no era tan grave. Al fin y al cabo, Dave no estaba tan, tan mal. Pero la razón no cabía en su cuerpo en ese momento. Lo único que le importaba era que su amigo se pusiera bien lo antes posible. Y además, todavía podía tener secuelas: según le había dicho Aminio, el brazo izquierdo había salido muy perjudicado. Quizá perdiera un trozo de la carne y, siendo negativos, también la movilidad desde el codo. Él era diestro, pero aún así, el resto de su vida se vería perjudicada por algo así. Y el día siguiente sólo era su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Kristine no iba a permitirlo.

Por los dioses, qué lejos estaba el castillo del pueblo. A una distancia insoportable. Pero lo duro sería cuando llegara: quizás pudiera costarle horrores quitarse a su madre de encima. Se preguntó si sería buena idea rodear la muralla y entrar por la puerta trasera con el fin de tratar pasar inadvertida, o si habrían ordenado a alguien que estuviera pendiente de su regreso y el disimulo sería imposible.

Finalmente, cuando ya estaba a los pies de la gran colina sobre la que se levantaba el palacete–fortaleza, la chica no tuvo más remedio que decantarse por la delantera, puesto que su yegua ya no podía avanzar más, completamente extenuada. Kristine se bajó de la montura y al principio quiso llevarse a Ónice con ella, pero terminó por soltar las riendas, ante la imposibilidad de tirar del caballo y luchar también con su propio vestido arruinado por el barro. Así que la dejó en el camino y se dispuso a alcanzar la puerta por sus propios pies.

Apresurada, llegó a la muralla, y algunos metros después, entraba en el palacio y era recibida por su madre.

Kristine supuso que querría haberla impresionado con su cara de enfado que la hacía ver como una leona a punto de atacar. Pero, lejos de amedrentarse, Kristine ni le dirigió una sola mirada, sino que fue directamente al ala de estudio, donde se encontraba la biblioteca, el aula de clase, y el despacho y los aposentos de Aminio, mientras que su madre la seguía gritándole.

—... una salvaje y una paleta y... ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —gritó Lady Glauçia al tiempo que agarraba a su hija por el vestido a la altura del hombro.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —vociferó Kristine.

Se soltó del agarre de la condesa y siguió su camino hasta llegar al despacho de Aminio. Sin llamar ni nada, entró como un huracán.

—Maestro, ¿dónde está el bote de néctar de Ärasó que traje la última vez? —preguntó nada más franquear la puerta.

El viejo hombre, al que se le notaba en la cara que ya había supuesto que a su alumna no le pasaría por alto las prácticas que se habían llevado a cabo en su amigo del alma, sacó la nariz del cajón donde había estado buscando otros medicamentos.

—No hay —contestó con ojos esquivos.

—¿No queda? ¿Y las flores?

—Ya no hay

—¿Cómo que no...? —Kristine estaba a punto de estallar del nerviosismo—.¿Cómo es posible que no haya? Aminio, no hace ni tres meses que traje tres cestas. ¡Traje tres malditas cestas y un bote entero que recolecté yo misma de allí durante todo un día! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no quede ni una maldita gota de néctar?! ¡Maldita sea!

—Es que...

—Da igual. ¿Qué más? —preguntó refiriéndose a qué otras cosas habían sido necesarias pero no se le habían aplicado a Dave.

—Ahora mismo estaba buscando el preparado de regeneración de la piel. Aún debe quedar un poco.

_¿Cómo que sólo un poco? ¿De repente a Aminio le ha dado por experimentar con las medicinas o qué?_

—¿Y para el nervio?—preguntó Kristine— ¿Qué le habéis dado?

—Aceite de ...—se le veía un poco nervioso—... Fenjo.

—¿Aceite de Fenjo? —Kristine empezaba a sentirse muy confusa— ¿No hay jugo de limones tordos?

—No, no,... no. Se acabaron cuando... cuando hicimos el remedio para las sanguijuelas, ¿recuerdas?

Ella no recordaba que se hubieran acabado. Es más, recordaba haber recogido varios kilos sólo para esa lección y sobraron algo más de la mitad.

—De acuerdo —no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo nimiedades—. Saldré ahora mismo. Tú lleva el preparado en cuanto puedas. Iré directamente a la casa de Dave sin pasar por aquí.

Disuadirla era más que inútil.

—Llévate... —comenzó el sabio.

—Lo sé.

—Y también...

—Sí.

Y la muchacha, que con ese vestido y esa expresión en la cara se veía como toda una mujer, salió del despacho de su maestro dispuesta para dirigirse de inmediato a las Vertebradas y con una confusión que, paradójicamente, le hacía estar cada vez más segura de que algún día se iría a vivir sola con Dave y su abuela a un lugar recóndito de las montañas donde no volvieran a ver a nadie nunca más.

Primero quiso ir a la cocina para pedir que le prepararan algo de comida. Sin embargo, se encontró con las cabezas gachas de las dos mujeres, diciendo que tenían órdenes de no atenderla hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero no importaba. Había llegado tarde, pero no sería un impedimento. Su madre podía ponerle muchas piedras, pero no podía prohibirle el paso. Disgustada por saber que tardaría mucho más en preparar todo lo necesario ella misma que si le ayudaban, ignoró la ira que le seguía subiendo por el cuerpo y empezó a hacerlo todo ella misma.

Dejó ese tema para el final. Fue directamente a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, y ponerse las prendas que Dave le había regalado, entre otras cosas, con motivo de su último cumpleaños. Según le dijo, las había comprado como si fueran para él, y él mismo las había arreglado para que le quedaran bien a ella. También cogió lo que Aminio había querido recordarle: la capa de tela impermeable, aparte de otras ropas de abrigo. Esa noche iba a llover con fuerza. Y la otra cosa era el arco de su padre y de su bisabuelo junto con el carcaj de flechas que conseguía comprar gracias a que Dave intercedía por ella. En primavera los osos eran peligrosos, entre otros predadores, por mucho que esa noche fuera a llover. Por último, cogió su petate y lo llenó con una lámpara de alquitrán, algunas ramas secas que descansan en la chimenea de su habitación, un poco de aceite y [yesca]. Una vez se puso sus botas de montaña, se dispuso a volver a las concinas; pero, antes recordó una cosa: fue hasta uno de sus muchos cajones y cogió una caja de madera noble, de apariencia sencilla y lustre antiguo. Luego fue hasta su joyero y de ahí sacó dos cadenillas muy finas de oro de muy bella factura. Las metió en la caja junto con lo que ya contenía, y una vez la cerró, la envolvió en la funda de uno de sus almohadones. Entonces, metió el paquete también en su petate.

Bajó a las cocinas en busca de provisiones, y en el trayecto, oyó otra ininteligible disputa entre su madre y su abuela Ismira. Ésta estaba de nuevo defendiéndola, enfrentándose a su nuera para que dejara en paz a Kristine. A veces, la chica pensaba que si no fuera por su abuela, su madre ya la habría encerrado bajo llave para no dejarla salir nunca.

Llegó a la cocina, donde no había nadie, y allí se hizo con dos cantimploras que llenó una con agua y la otra con zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Después cogió dos piezas medianas de pan también recién hecho y un buen trozo de carne mechada. Por último, tomó un cuchillo y dos botes de cristal.

No le pasó por alto el hecho de que Tania, o Lily, o las dos, hubieran preparado casualmente zumo y pan en esos momentos. Tenía que pensar en algo bonito que regalarles.

Después, volvió al ala de estudio, para que Aminio le diera el instrumento para recolectar el néctar de las flores.

Su última parada era el establo. Sabía que no tendría un caballo preparado para partir y que Roy, el mozo de cuadra, no haría nada que ella le pidiera. Pero también sabía que el joven amaba a los animales tanto como ella:

—Ónice está al pie de la colina —dijo al pasar por su lado, dirigiéndose a las bridas de Corsario—. La he puesto al límite y está exhausta.

Como ella sabía que haría, Roy salió corriendo a por la yegua con dos cubos llenos de agua.

Mientras, Kristine le ponía los aparejos al joven caballo gris. Apenas contaba con tres años y era un poco rebelde y difícil de dirigir, pero muy fuerte y ansioso de probarse a sí mismo. Una vez terminó y amarró fuertemente el petate a la silla, acarició a Corsario por el morro y le susurró:

—Tenemos que llegar a media altura del Pico Hueco antes de que empiece a llover. Va a ser duro —el caballo gris rebufó riéndose del trabajo—. Ya, ríe ahora que puedes. Vamos.

Se subió a la montura y salió del castillo una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión, su camino era perpendicular al que llevaba al pueblo. Se dirigió por la relativa llanura hacia el noroeste, con la mirada fija en las montañas de apariencia oscura e impenetrable pero que para ella empezaban a guardar cada vez menos secretos.

Pico Hueco no era de las primeras montañas que se encontraban, sino que estaba un poco más metida en la cordillera. Si por ella fuera, habría ido a una de las primeras, de las más cercanas, para coger el néctar de las flores de Ärasó, pero los limones tordos estaban un pelín más escondidos.

Pero de momento se encontraban en el centro del valle, un camino fácil que el caballo recorría con ligereza, a una velocidad media que le permitiera soportar las duras condiciones con las que se encontraría más tarde. Por eso, la mente de Kristine volvió a las palabras de Aminio y de Cornelia. Su maestro había dicho que le dieron Aceite de Fenjo a Dave para tratar el nervio. Era un producto bastante eficaz que regeneraba, casi literalmente, los nervios. Pero era carísimo. Kristine, para poder verlo, tuvo que ir con Aminio a un boticario de Teírm aprovechando una ocasión en la que fueron a la ciudad, hacía muchos años. No sabía que Roma tuviera.

Cornelia se había quejado de que las Flores de Ärasó eran caras (cuando era imposible que lo fueran) y, sin embargo, había pagado el alto precio del Aceite de Fenjo que, bueno, era lo mejor de lo mejor para los nervios, pero los de Dave tampoco estaban tan mal. Era mejor el limón tordo, que podía protegerlos y también reparaba los daños y, por supuesto, crecía en montañas frías, justo como las que rodeaban el valle, no en el sur del Imperio.

Pero desistió de intentar comprenderlo. Hacía tiempo que la lista de cosas que le importaban era muy corta, y en ese instante (y siempre), encabezaba la lista Dave y lo que tuviera que hacer para que se pusiera bien.

...

...

Finalmente, no había llegado lo suficientemente alto a Pico Hueco antes de que empezara a llover. Ello se debía a que Kristine había cambiado de idea y había preferido subir primero la primera montaña del borde de la cordillera para recolectar el néctar que hacerlo en la segunda, y aquello le había retrasado cuatro horas la llegada prevista. La razón del cambio de planes era que había considerado que debía aprovechar la luz y el tiempo sin lluvia para tomar el dulce líquido de las flores, ya que si esperaba a llegar a la segunda montaña, la lluvia entorpecería muchísimo su trabajo y la falta de luz lo haría muy difícil.

En ese momento, llovía bastante fuerte y la luna no estaba, con lo que la visibilidad era muy reducida. Pero por lo menos ya tenía un bote con una cantidad bastante aceptable de puro néctar de Ärasó. Se le ocurrió que podría haberse limitado a coger las flores y después hervirlas en la casa de Dave, pero, en realidad, por unas horas no iba a pasar nada, y además la mayor eficacia de ese método merecía la pena.

Aún quedaba una hora a caballo para llegar al punto donde Kristine habría dejado a Corsario para seguir andando ella misma. Pero era inútil: el camino estaba intratable, y el agua corría ladera abajo, haciendo que el paso del caballo peligrara. De modo que entró en la primera cueva que encontraron que fuera lo suficientemente grande para el animal (las cuevas, en el Pico Hueco, no escaseaban).

Decidió no amarrarlo, por si acaso tuviera que salir corriendo por alguna causa. Además, estaba demasiado cansado como para querer dar un paseo por el inhóspito lugar, así que no había peligro de que se perdiera.

Miró hacia la salida de la cueva y quedarse le pareció la mejor de las ideas. Pero no podía retrasarse más, así que cerró más su capa y bajó lo máximo posible la capucha y, venciendo a la lluvia y al viento, empezó a caminar bajo la tormenta y siguió el sendero hasta la cumbre. A cada paso, los pies se le hundían en el barro.

Pero, finalmente, dos horas más tarde, Kristine había llegado, empapada y exhausta a la altura suficiente para coger los limones.

_Menos mal que lo difícil es subir, y es la bajada la que hay que hacer con los limones a cuestas._

Uno a unos, fue cogiendo los limones de mejor aspecto. Calculó que Dave necesitaría algo menos de medio litro al día durante, como mínimo, dos semanas. No permitiría una dosis menor. Esperaba que con diez kilos fuera suficiente y, si no, volvería cuando se acabaran.

Reunidos los limones, y refugiada bajo un árbol frondoso, sacó las cosas que llevaba en el petate: la comida, el frasco con el néctar de las flores, algunas flores y la caja; para colocar los limones en el fondo. Metió entonces las cosas de nuevo, salvo por la comida, de la que dio buena cuenta en un momento, y se dispuso a efectuar el camino de regreso, rezando para que, cuando se cayera (porque era seguro que se iba a caer con el resbaladizo barro), no doliera mucho.

Con sumo cuidado y muy poco a poco, fue bajando con la carga a su espalda. EL suelo resbalaba horrores, las botas pesaban de tanto barro que llevaban adherido, y la lluvia y el viento le impedían una visión clara.

Pero, finalmente, llegó a la cueva donde había dejado a Corsario. EL joven caballo la había estado esperando inquieto.

—Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo —dijo Kristine, y añadió—. Vamos a tener que esperar un rato. Llueve demasiado fuerte, es peligroso.

Se quitó la capa de tela impermeable y sacudió las botas para quitarle el barro.

Habían pasado algunas horas de la medianoche, pero aún quedaban varias más para el amanecer.

La lluvia no tardaría en debilitarse, así que no encendió un fuego, pero preparó el arco por si entraba algún depredador.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta. Como esperaba, la tormenta amainó y sólo quedó una lluvia fina. De modo que se preparó de nuevo. Cargó las cosas en el caballo, apretó bien las cinchas, montó sobre él y se colocó la capa de modo que tapara lo mejor posible a Corsario.

—Vamos.

Salió a la negrura exterior, que era un poco más clara que la de dentro de la cueva, y también más que hacía unas horas. Cualquier otro habría necesitado de grandes lámparas, pero Kristine se sabía el camino de memoria.

A través de los movimientos de Corsario podía saber el estado del camino y notaba que era horrible. El pobre animal hundía las pezuñas en el frío barro o se encontraba piedras de considerable tamaño que le entorpecían. Y a pesar de que las nubes descargadas eran más translúcidas y dejaba pasar algo de la claridad de la luna, ésta era insuficiente.

El joven caballo entendía el peligro en cierta medida, y el fuerte manejo de Kristine hacía que no hubiera problemas. Pero, tras una hora de prudencia y cuando aún quedaban varias leguas más, decidió asumir más riesgo.

Kristine luchó por dominar, por tranquilizar a su montura.

El caballo bajaba demasiado deprisa, un trote ligero absolutamente inapropiado para el estado del camino y la oscuridad reinante.

—Quieto, chico, ¡quieto!

Finalmente, lo inevitable tuvo que pasar, y se encontraron con un tronco de tamaño mediano atravesado en el camino. Solo que para cuando notaron su presencia, el caballo ya había tropezado con él y había enviado lejos a su jinete.

...

...

...

_Dave... Dave..._

El paciente salió de su profundo sueño lentamente. Le pesaba mucho el cuerpo.

—Dave, mi amor, despierta —susurró la voz que lo llamaba.

Con dificultad, abrió los ojos. Los sentía hinchados.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Siento... que quiero dormir durante una semana, y... y... me pesa mucho todo. ¿Me han crecido pestañas de plomo?

—Lamento despertarte, pero tienes que tomar las medicinas. Toma.

La señora Cornelia, con suma delicadeza, sostuvo la cabeza de su hijo para inclinarla lo suficiente para que pudiera beber.

El chico, obediente, ingirió todo el líquido.

—Mmmm... sabe a montaña.

—¿A montaña?

Dave lo pensó mejor.

—Sí... sabe a naranjas y fresas y... un poco a azahar. O... naranjas y fresas... es limón tordo, por eso sabe a montaña, y... y no es azahar, es más como, como —consiguió mirar a su madre a los ojos— como néctar de Ärasó.

Cornelia puso esa sonrisa de ojos caídos típica de cuando se ve algo tierno y triste a la vez, de agradecimiento y conmoción.

Entonces, giró la cabeza en dirección a la otra punta de la habitación. Dave miró hacia el mismo punto y allí vio a la luz de la chimenea, sobre un sillón, a Kristine profundamente dormida, con los pelos y la ropa mojados y llenos de barro, descalza, y con una tira de algodón pegada en un lado de su mejilla izquierda.

Ante aquella imagen, ni madre ni hijo pudieron evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—Mamá, ¿de verdad... de verdad que no se puede hacer nada?

—No, mi amor. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Pero...

—No, Dave. Ya lo hemos discutido. Se lo debemos.

—Es que... ya no puedo más...

...

...

...

...

_Me duele todo._

Y era normal, claro: Kristine llevaba varias horas durmiendo en un sillón tras haberse pasado catorce horas trotando por las peligrosas Vertebradas.

Al abrir los ojos tardó un instante en recordar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Lo de llamarte "princesita" fue una broma. No hacía falta que te bañaras en barro para limpiar tu nombre.

—Sería paradójico.

Se levantó y empezó a estirar las agarrotadas articulaciones y bostezó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Media mañana.

Entonces, a Kristine se le iluminó la cara. Corrió hacia el petate y sacó el paquete rodeado con la funda de la almohada. Lo desenvolvió y sacó la caja de fina madera y, con ella, se acercó al lecho de su amigo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo tendiéndole la caja.

Dave sonrió e intentó incorporarse.

—¡No te muevas! Yo lo abro —dijo mientras levantaba la tapa y mostraba su contenido— Son los anillos que Eragon fabricó para mis bisabuelos. Son mágicos, están conectados —pasó las cadenas de oro por los anillos—: cuando uno de los que los llevan puesto sufre algún peligro, el otro se calienta, y así la persona que lo lleva sabe que a la otra le ha pasado algo malo.

Con cuidado, pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello del chico.

—Te hago entrega del anillo de Roran Martillazos, el gran héroe de la Guerra del Renacer, que también ha sido llevado por los sucesivos condes del Valle del Palancar.

En la cara de Dave se reflejaban los diferentes sentimientos de sorpresa, gratitud, emoción, honor,... que le produjo aquello.

—Cuídalo bien. Es una de mis más preciadas herencias familiares y le prometí a mi abuela que lo cuidaría como un tesoro.

—Pero... no... no puedo aceptarlo —respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Es... demasiado.

—No lo es —dijo ella colgándose a su vez la cadena con el anillo de Katrina de colgante—. Así, si vuelves a hacer el idiota, lo sabré enseguida .

—Ya pero... con lo torpe que eres seguro que el mío acabará haciéndome quemaduras.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Sólo me pasan cosas malas cuando estoy contigo o por tu causa

...

...

...

_/*/*/*/_

_/*/**/*/***_

_Hace ya varios meses, en octubre, fui a un "Taller de escritura". No me gustó casi nada, porque los "escritores" del taller se lo tenían muuuuy, pero que muuuuy creído y hacían clasificaciones y sentencias con las que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo. El caso es que en algún momento empezaron a comentar que algunas veces los personajes cobran demasiada fuerza, demasiada vida y ellos solitos deciden lo que quieren o no hacer. Que al escritor, el personaje "se le va de las manos". Uno de ellos, comentaba que pensaba matar a unos pocos en un viaje en barco... bueno, pues para cuando el escritor se dio cuenta, los personajes estos se habían tirado páginas y páginas haciendo tiempo porque no querían montarse en el barco. Una vez se dio cuenta de esto, los montó y los mató, claro. Yo creía que el tío, simplemente, era imbécil. Y, sin embargo, ahora,..._

_Yo no es que esté deseando matar a nadie... al menos de momento jajajajaja. No, en serio, que esto se me está yendo de las manos. De repente Kristine ha cobrado mucho protagonismo. Y pensaréis "Normal, ¡si es la protagonista!" Ya, pero me refiero a que se me está cobrando argumento aparte del lío de jinete de dragón. Antes tenía pensado ponerlo como una cosa secundaria, terciaria o cuaternaria incluso. Ahora es algo tan principal como el fic mismo. Si alguien venía aquí sólo por Eragon, lo siento, pero no pienso "cortarle las alas" a Kristine. Que haga lo que le dé la gana. Pero vamos, no creo que os moleste, porque os cae bien, ¿no? Todo forma parte de la historia de Kristine y, por tanto, de ella como personaje y de la historia como jinete de dragón. Por esto avisé de que venía mucho "relleno", porque me desviaba de ella como aprendiz._

_En cuanto a vuestros reviews [AAAAAASFDHKJLÑ (soy muy fan de vuestros reviews)]:_

—_Dani: ¡gracias por avisarme! Menos mal, porque si no, no me habría dado cuenta. Tu Jonathan es perfecto... parece hecho para ti xDxDDD. Yaaaa... lo de la tierra de los dragones... es que en realidad no me sentía lo bastante valiente como para idear algo así. He sido un poco cobarse. Pero vamos, que la vuelta de Eragon tras 75 años también va a ser un gran reto._

—_SpainDragonWriter: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Especialmente, me ha hecho mucha ilusión lo de "la trama en general me gusta más a cada capítulo que subes". Lo hayas dicho de verdad o por cumplir, no podrías haber elegido otra forma de animarme más ^^_

—_Yuki96: De verdad: tu entusiasmo me vuelve loca jajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de haber conseguido transmitir la idea de "equilibrio", que era exactamente lo que quería._

_Nota: si vuelvo a actualizar pronto, reñidme mucho, pues significa que no estoy estudiando, y necesito aprobar como sea._


	24. 24 Sonerim

Tras unas horas más de sueño, se volvió a repetir la visita de Alego, quien le trajo un desayuno de frutas dulcísimas y leche vainillada, ya sin medicamentos, y tomó un nuevo baño, éste más centrado en relajarse que en lavarse.

Cuando se vistió con ropas limpias y sometió su pelo a una diadema, se dispuso a salir con Altaïr en busca de Murtagh. Antes dudó en si llevarse su arco. Su instinto le llevaba a hacerlo, pero su cabeza respondía diciendo que si les atacaban, rodeados como estaban de dragones y guerreros, poco podría hacer ella con el arco. Finalmente, lo tomó. Le daba igual si quedaba algo ridícula.

Entró en la gran sala principal de sus aposentos, tan grande que Espina podría haber cabido con holgura. El contraste entre el gris oscuro y la piedra clara era suave y le daba serenidad. Sólo estaba un poco vacía, pero decidió que le gustaba. Ya iría llenándolo y decorándolo con el paso del tiempo.

Se aproximó a la puerta principal y justo cuando tocó el pomo, alguien dio unos golpecitos desde fuera. Kristine abrió y volvió a encontrarse con el elfo. Esta vez le sorprendió lo alto que era. Le sacaba casi tres cabezas.

—Venía a comunicarle que su paisano y compañero acaba de llegar con el resto del grupo de Ellesméra. Se encuentran en el comedor.

Kristine tardón un segundo en reaccionar.

—Gracias, Algeo. Bajaré dentro de un rato.

El elfo se fue y Kristine volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Altaïr parecía divertido con los repentinos cambios de humor de su compañera.

_Dave… ¿quién?_

Kristine le respondió con la imagen mental del muchacho. Esa imagen iba acompañada de una frialdad extraña… que impidió a la cría entender exactamente el corazón de su compañera.

Ella dejó pasar un minuto y entonces salió de nuevo, con Altaïr tras de sí, y comenzó a girar a su izquierda para dirigirse a los aposentos de Eragon y Saphira (*1) cuando notó que había una placa en la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella. Como estaba a unos setenta metros, no puedo distinguir al principio qué ponía, pero a medida que sea acercaba, desentrañó los caracteres élficos:

MURTAGH MORZANSON, ASESINO DE REYES

ESPINA, RUBÍES DE SANGRE

"_Rubíes de Sangre"… Le va que ni pintado._

Terminó de cruzar el anchísimo pasillo y llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa —se oyó la voz de Murtagh, amortiguada por el muro de gruesa madera.

Kristine abrió la puerta, al principio con timidez y luego con algo más de decisión.

Ante sí se encontraba una habitación igual en disposición a la suya. Solo que donde los detalles eran gris oscuro, ahora lucían carmesí intenso. Por ello se detuvo antes de dar un paso en el interior: el suelo parecía cubierto de ascuas. Después alzó la vista y volvió a sorprenderse, pues donde en su habitación había un enorme hueco en la pared, en la de Murtagh estaba ocupado por Espina, que la miraba con esos ojos de enormes pupilas negras. Por último, buscó al Jinete y lo encontró tras el escritorio, encorvado sobre un grueso tomo.

Kristine dejó pasar a Altaïr y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Vienes a esconderte? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

Lo dijo en una voz tan plana y falta de emoción, que ella no supo si pretendía bromear o hablaba en serio.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —dijo acercándose a los sillones más próximos a Murtagh.

Todo lo que tuvo por respuesta fue una diminuta sonrisa, que quizá se debiera a lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó Kristine.

Entonces él le echó una mirada que le preguntaba si iba a seguir interrumpiéndolo.

—Venía a ver si podías informarme un poco sobre qué está pasando. No he entendido mucho lo ocurrido, ya sabes.

Murtagh, volviendo a dirigir la mirada al libro respondió:

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Arya o al rubiales? Es más —y la miró de nuevo con ojos curiosos—, ¿por qué no has montado ya una pataleta exigiendo explicaciones y responsabilidades? Es lo que yo y cualquiera habría hecho.

—Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a que me den explicaciones, ni tampoco a pedirlas. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar, de hecho.

—¿Que no? —dijo Murtagh ya riéndose— Pues yo no te he oído callada casi nunca.

—No es lo normal. Hay excepciones.

—Y yo tengo la mala suerte de ser una, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo siento. Pero… ¿me lo vas a contar?

La cara de Murtagh se contrajo en un mohín de disgusto, esa expresión que se veía que era natural en él.

—Al parecer hay un grupo de magos… más bien "movimiento" que alcanza al Imperio por completo, desde Surda hasta esta franja que no pertenece ni a elfos ni a enanos. Cuando se instauró la norma que ya conoces, la de Nasuada,… fue difícil de imponer. Provocó disputas y enfrentamientos y supusieron amenazas para el reino, con lo que intervinieron los Jinetes. En concreto, Arya, que era la única. Ya luego entraron los nuevos. Desde entonces, esos magos se la tienen jurada a los Jinetes.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

Él sonrió levemente, sin que le llegara a los ojos.

—Crees que somos invencibles, ¿verdad? —dijo, y tras ver cómo se coloreaban ligeramente las mejillas de ella, continuó—. No te equivocas demasiado: prácticamente lo somos. Pero aún hay cosas que pueden hacernos frente y modos de derrotarnos. Sobre todo lo desconocido.

—Entonces, ¿no saben nada?

—Sí. Pero se trata de algo de lo que se desconoce demasiado.

—¡¿El qué?!

Entonces, Murtagh cerró el grueso libro que estaba leyendo y lo agarró con una mano:

—¡Cógelo! —y se lo lanzó.

Kristine vio cómo le lanzaba aquel tomo tan ancho como dos veces su palma y sólo por reflejo preparó sus brazos para recibir aquel plomazo, que la dejó sin respiración.

—¡Eeeh! —protestó.

Con dificultad, logró poner la cubierta frente a sí. Debía pesar al menos 15 kg. Leyó el título:

SONERIM: I NAFKA INA (*2)

—"Espíritus: a quién le importa"… ¿Espíritus?

—¿Sabes qué son?

Ella había leído cientos de historias y cuentos en el que se hablaban de las almas de los fallecidos. Pero eso eran cuentos, y Murtagh no podía estar refiriéndose a ellos.

—Pues… la verdad es que no.

Murtagh se quedó mirándola con cara seria y de molestia.

—Yo no te lo puedo explicar. Tampoco sé demasiado. Lo que debes entender es que son unas criaturas, como una raza más de este mundo. Tan antiguos como la propia magia de Alagaësia, con una comprensión infinitamente más profunda de la misma de la que ni tú ni yo lograremos alcanzar ni aunque viviéramos infinitamente. La forma en la que se presentan a los seres es luminosa y extremadamente atractiva. Lo hacen como autodefensa: si te hechizan para que los adores nunca querrías hacerle daños. El problema es cuando algún idiota intenta dominarlos. Pretenden obtener sus poderes, pero el espíritu al que invocan acaba por dominar a la persona y de esa forma se crean los Sombras, criaturas con sus poderes y su ira. Pero la verdad es que no sé nada más. La única lección que recibí sobre el tema es cómo hacer que unos magos estúpidos creen uno para mí. El libro que estaba leyendo es un ensayo sobre por qué hay que dejar los espíritus en paz, y de paso explica con gran detalle su naturaleza.

—Entonces…esos seres… ¿eran Sombras? —preguntó con fingida serenidad.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Seis Sombras contra un humano? Son muy pocos los que han sobrevivido a un Sombra. Y la inmensa mayoría de las veces, con ayuda. Puedes estar segura de que no habríais durado ni unos segundos.

—Me encanta tu forma de tranquilizarme. ¿Entonces?

—Parece que… alguien ha encontrado la forma de encerrar a los espíritus en cuerpos humanos sin que lleguen a dominarlos. Han descubierto la forma de someterlos sin perder la voluntad propia.

—¿Gracias a los tatuajes?

—Sí. Arya y compañía no han podido establecer claramente el modo, pero lo más seguro es que tatúan los hechizo. Así preparan los cuerpos para después "tatuar" los espíritus en la piel. —Aquí quedó en silencio unos segundos— A saber la pila de cadáveres que habrán dejado mientras experimentaban hasta lograr lo que han conseguido. Hay que reconocer que esa bruja es una de los mejores magos de la historia. No se le puede negar.

Kristine se quedó pensando en ello, pero sin saber muy bien el qué. Era difícil entender para una chica de vida sencilla y tranquila que hubiera algo tan complejo ante sí… Por los cielos, ¡había gente con el poder de los Sombras! Y ella había aprendido que detrás de la palabra Sombra, siempre seguían otras dos: "Muerte y destrucción".

—Es horrible —murmuró.

—Es peor: la autora no es ni más ni menos que la antigua jefa de los magos de los Vardenos. (*3).

**/**/*/*/*/*/*/-

*1. Os recuerdo que Murtagh y Espina estaba provisionalmente en la habitación de Eragon y Saphira. Lo digo porque mi amiga (la que tiene la desgracia de escuchar todas mis idas de olla con esta historia), de una vez para otra, parece que se le olvida.

*2. "I nafca ina" significa "a quién le importa". No son palabras inventadas, sino que es yidish (si mal no recuerdo). Lo he sacado de la novela que he estado leyendo, "Por amor a Judit", de Meir Shalev, que no está mal, pero tampoco os la recomiendo. En cambio, "sonerim" sí me lo he inventado. He mirado si Paolini ya tenía una palabra en Idioma Antiguo para "espíritu", pero no la he encontrado.

*3. Triana sabía invocar espíritus. Se hace referencia a ello un par de veces a lo largo de la saga. En concreto, por hacer mención a algún momento en concreto, en Brisingr, cuando Eragon está volviendo con Arya de Helgrind y se ponen a hablar de espíritus, Eragon lo dice. También comentan que no es muy buena, pero en 75 años ha tenido tiempo de mejorar, ¿no?

*/*/**

Pues sí, como ya presuponíais, la Triana que se mencionó hace algunos capítulos es la que ya conocíamos. Sinceramente: a casi nadie nos caía bien. Se creía demasiado guay para mi gusto. Pero también hay que admitir que la había subestimado. Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos…

Sigo no muerta. Los exámenes me han ido fatal así que tengo que seguir estudiando para las recuperaciones = el fin de esta historia se aleja en el tiempo. Lo siento. I'm sorry. Je suis desoleé. Mi aneo. Gomennasai. … (No me acuerdo de cómo era en alemán… lo tengo muy olvidado).

Pero gracias por seguir leyendo a mi Kristine. Gracias. Thank you. Merci. Komaweo. Arigatô. Danke. Sí, me gustan mucho los idiomas.

—Supermegamanuel: Quiero que sepas que si hubiera un concurso de comentarios motivadores, el tuyo probablemente ganaría. Te lo juro: es precioso. Y además, como ya he mentado algunas veces, esas son mis principales preocupaciones, por lo que me ha emocionado mucho que me lo hayas dicho. Gracias, de verdad.

—SpainDragonWriter: *.* ¿En serio te gustan mis personajes?! :_) Me muero de amor 3. Lo de repetir tanto "maldito/a" es porque quiero darle el énfasis que le daría alguna palabrota como "jod**o/a", pero algo que no le quite "clase". "Maldito" me parece más inocente. Por último, bueno,… la verdad es que,… que me digas que te he enganchado a algo que he escrito yo… No tengo palabras. Para mí es como si me hubieras dicho: "tu sueño ya no es sólo un sueño, sino realmente un meta posible". Me da ganas de seguir trabajando. Mil gracias.

—Dani: Tienes toda la razón… Dave es demasiado rarito… "Ahora soy simpático, ahora no quiero nada contigo,…" Mmmm ¿de qué va?! Tsss. No sé, esperemos a ver cómo se comporta :/ . Si le hace algo malo a Kristine, mando a Jonathan para que le parta el alma a cachitos, ¿qué te parece? xD. Por último, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Prometería no desaparecer durante tanto tiempo de nuevo, pero no puedo hacerlo :( Intentaré compensarlo subiendo pronto un par más antes de volver a desaparecer. Y me esforzaré mucho para que te gusten. ¿Qué tal si Jonathan aparece algunos minutos? xD ;) Gracias por seguir aquí, Daniela. Me calientas el corazón ^^

PD: Tenéis que ver Coffe Prince. Es lo más bonito de este mundo. Y Boys Before Flowers. Me he enamorado del que va de blanco.


	25. 25 Música

Ser noble puede parecer, a priori, que tiene muchas ventajas. Pero lo que el resto de los mortales no saben es que todas esas ventajas se reducen a una sola: tiempo libre. No es que se carezca de obligaciones, claro. Es sólo que, comparado con los ciudadanos normales, se cuenta con mucho tiempo y capacidad de ocio. Es cuando el noble no sabe ocupar ese espacio y se aburre cuando surgen los problemas. Poder y aburrimiento. Pocas combinaciones son peor que esa.

Kristine, curiosa por naturaleza, siempre ha sabido ocupar ese tiempo. Es más, se ha visto en la necesidad de tener que optimizarlo, porque nunca parece suficiente. Su amor por la historia, su curiosidad por un idioma tan complicado como el de los elfos, su necesidad de practicar senderismo y caza, su… Pero, con todo lo que ha tenido la oportunidad de hacer, aún hay miles de disciplinas más que le hubiera gustado desarrollar. Como, por ejemplo, la música.

La música era una de las mayores espinas que Kristine tenía clavada. Ella tenía la firme creencia de que la música era el pilar básico de la vida. Si no fuera por la música, la humanidad desaparecería en poco tiempo. Puede que fuera insustancial, no como la comida. Puede que no tuviera verdadero valor material, no como el oro, aunque hubiera personas dispuestas a intercambiar el uno por el otro. Puede que la gente la ignorara por completo, pero, aunque no se dieran cuenta, no podían evitar el júbilo a su reencuentro.

Había quien lo sabía y había quien no lo sabía. Kristine lo sabía, y la oía en todas partes. En la orquesta de una gran baile y en el correr del agua del riachuelo. En la nana que una madre entona a su hijo y en el canto de un jilguero en medio del bosque. En los cuplés de la taberna al final de la jornada, y en la cadencia del trote de un caballo. En el canturreo alegre de la cocinera mientras envuelve el aire con el dulce e inigualable olor del pan cociéndose y en el azote de la atronadora tormenta, con la lluvia torrencial, el viento furibundo y el techo opaco de nubes negras entre la tierra y el sol.

La música era un fascinante elemento de la naturaleza. Permanente e inabarcable.

Y además, Krisinte, tenía la sensación, aunque no podía estar segura, claro, de que, como disciplina, debía ser de esas en las que, tras conocerla por completo, se debe olvidar todo lo aprendido para llegar realmente a comprender su esencia. Y esas, en opinión de la chica, son las que miran al futuro y las que son necesarias mantener y desarrollar.

Ella no había tenido tiempo. Se había orientado al pasado, usándolo como un ancla para mantenerse en el presente: no había tenido ánimo para mirar su gris futuro.

Pero ahora era diferente. Tenía un porvenir brillante y prometedor. Sólo esta diferencia iba a provocar muchos cambios en Kristine. Sumada a las otras muchas cosas que estaban llegando a su vida y barriendo su antiguo yo, en unos años no podría reconocerse a sí misma.

Kristine pensó esto al notar algo diferente en el sonido del bosque. Rechazando el sentido común y el contacto con otros seres racionales (a excepción de Altaïr), se sumergió en la alboreda cercana al centro de Jinetes. No se había alejado demasiado. Sólo lo suficiente para que la vegetación ocultara las casas bajas de la aldea.

Allí, mirara donde mirara, todo era diferente: su soledad era diferente, porque, de hecho, estaba acompañada; la vegetación estaba compuesta por especies que desconocía por completo, especies que había estudiado pero que nunca había visto y algunas especies, las menos, que sí conocía pero que presentaba diferencias notables, como el color de las hojas, por el distinto tipo de Sol que recibían, o el tacto, consecuencia de la salinidad del aire;…

La luz del Sol, el tacto del aire, el olor del mismo,… Pero todo eso era normal. Lo que cabía esperar. Habría sido realmente extraño e incluso frustrante que el paisaje hubiera sido el mismo.

No, lo que le hizo realmente detenerse a pensar en todo esto fueron los sonidos que llegaban hasta ella: el lejano sonido del agua, el viento entre las hojas,… y un bello coro de aves cantarinas.

Había algo en ella misma, en su forma de oírlos que no era igual que siempre. Era como si hasta entonces sólo hubiera usado esos sonidos, para obtener información, para deleitarse,… Pero en ese momento le estaba prestando otro tipo de atención. Era como si la naturaleza le hablara, como si supiera que dentro de poco iban a ser grandes amigas y ya se hubiera adelantado a saludarla.

Podría parecer demencial, pero no sentía que estuviera en un lugar… sino que estaba con un lugar. No en él: con él.

Definitivamente, nunca más volvería a estar sola.

…

Arya había decidido que no existía ni una sola razón por la que no debieran empezar ya su formación los dos aprendices.

En el desayuno del día siguiente, la Reina les dijo que a partir de ese mismo momento el lenguaje oficial del lugar sería el de los elfos y ni Kristine ni Dave podían expresarse en otro idioma que no fuera ese a no ser que fuese con sus respectivos dragones (después de todo eran muy jóvenes y aún tenían que aprender el lenguaje humano). De modo que fue una comida muy silenciosa por parte de los dos chicos.

Justo después, Kristine y Altaïr fueron conducidos por Arya hasta una amplia sala en la planta baja. Ella misma se encargaría de las lecciones de Idioma Antiguo. Las tomaría separada de Dave, ya que éste no tenía ni idea de la lengua mientras que Kristine había demostrado ya sus habilidades. Él y Adenda aprendería con Jonathan.

Ambas se sentaron una en frente de la otra. Kristine estaba un poco acongojada, como se sentía siempre en presencia de la Reina de los Elfos. Pero eso no fue nada cuando de repente Arya dijo una, o quizá varias, frases en élfico. Kristine se sintió como si de nuevo tuviera cinco años y tuviera que responder a una pregunta que no entendía en absoluto. Su reacción fue la misma que entonces: abrir un poco los ojos y fruncir algo los labios. La cara que en el lenguaje universal de las expresiones faciales quiere decir: "_¿Qué has dicho?!"_

No se atrevió a preguntarlo en voz alta. Tenía prohibido usar el lenguaje humano.

Entonces, Arya se levanto en un movimiento que recordaba al leve batir de alas de las mariposas que están posadas, por su serenidad y elegancia. Tomó papel y pluma de un aparador cercano y volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a Kristine. Volvió a repetir exactamente lo que había dicho antes, pero ahora acompañaba a cada palabra con la escritura de las runas.

Esta vez, Kristine podía entender perfectamente lo que decía, que venía a ser algo así como:

—_Desde hoy comienza tu entrenamiento. Espero de ti que seas capaz de hacerme sentir orgullosa de ser el maestro que te dio tu primera lección como aprendiz de Jinete de Dragón._

Kristine vio que la pluma le era ofrecida y la cogió para escribir debajo la respuesta.

—_Trabajaré duro, Arya_—dudó entre usar "Dröttning" o "Ebrithil". ¿Cuál sería más apropiado?—_… Dröttning._

Arya leyó despacio en voz alta lo que Kristine había escrito. Tras eso, volvió a decir algo en ese idioma cantarino y lo repitió despacio mientras trazaba las runas en el papel:

—_Eso espero. De ahora en adelante deberás dirigirte a mí y a cualquier otro Jinete que se preste a tu aprendizaje como "Ebrithil"_.

—_Así lo haré, Ebrithil_.

Una vez más, Arya leyó en voz alta y despacio lo que Kristine había escrito y repitió el mismo proceso que antes.

—_Cuando escribas una runa que sepas pronunciar, dila en voz alta. Ahora comprobaré tus conocimientos de vocabulario al tiempo que aprenderás a pronunciar lo escrito. Y, eventualmente, prescindiremos del lenguaje escrito para comunicarnos. Adelante._

Y así lo hicieron. Durante toda la mañana, Arya estuvo haciendo escribir y repetir las pronunciaciones de una lista interminable de palabras. No le explicaba las reglas, pretendía que Kristine pudiera notarlo por sí misma gracias a sus conocimientos teóricos.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, a la hora de la comida, con un gran cansancio mental, Kristine apenas había captado un puñado de runas y reglas. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza por todo el trabajo y la energía que había requerido para ese ejercicio.

No sabía cómo iba a poder afrontar la otra parte del entrenamiento: tras el almuerzo, debería empezar a aprender a usar la espada. No es que el ejercicio físico le diera miedo, pero es que en ese momento sólo pensaba en dormir un rato.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dröttning: Reina.

Ebrithil: maestro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo patrocinado por una clase aburrida y por las canciones "Crooked" de G-Dragon.

Siento haber hecho esperar tanto para un capítulo de relleno.

Feliz Navidad


	26. 26 Prácticas

Capítulo 26. _(Penúltimo capítulo de relleno) _

Mentalmente exhausta, fue al comedor y allí sólo se encontraban Dave y Adenda. Al principio, Kristine se quedó un poco paralizada. Se había olvidado de él.

Aunque estaba sentado, se podía ver que era un chico alto y fornido. Tenía el pelo negro corto por abajo, pero con unos cuatro dedos de largo por arriba, de forma que le caía por la frente casi hasta los ojos. Éstos seguían siendo más bien pequeños, ocultados, además, por las cejas y oscurecidos por las largas pestañas. El labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior y estaban enmarcados por una mandíbula cuadrada. Vestía unas ropas muy similares a las que llevaba Kristine y se le veía también algo cansado.

Al verla, esbozó una sonrisa amable en forma de saludo y ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Kristine fue a sentarse a cierta distancia del muchacho. Era una suerte que tuvieran prohibido hablar en idioma humano, porque tenía la certeza de que Dave abría querido tener una conversación cordial y banal como las escasas que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos y no le apetecía nada.

Lo cierto era que se sentía muy disgustada por tener a Dave como compañero. Con lo grande que era Alagaesia y tenía que ser alguien de Carvahall. Sabía que no era algo que se pudiera elegir, que, de hecho, ya era una increíble suerte el que ella misma estuviera allí. Pero, de haber podido escoger, hubiera preferido a alguien que no le recordara el lugar donde fue tan desdichada. Tenía la impresión de que si él permanecía a su lado, no podría deshacerse por completo de la sensación de inseguridad y el temor de volver a quedarse sola. Y, por qué no reconocerlo, le seguía doliendo un poco su abandono.

Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar algo. Miró su cuello y allí estaba: la cadena de oro que le había regalado. Supuso que escondido bajo la camisa se encontraría el anillo. Entonces lo entendió: ¿por qué alguien querría quitarse un anillo fabricado por el gran Jinete de Dragón Eragon para el famoso guerrero Roran Martillazos? No habría persona en ese mundo capaz de cansarse de fardar de aquello.

En ese momento oyó y también sintió por la conexión con su dragón un grito de dolor proveniente de Altaïr. Dave y Kristine se levantaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacia donde las dos crías habían estado comiendo y ahora se estaban peleando. Altaïr había recibido un mordisco en la cola y ahora estaba asestando uno a Adenda en el ala derecha. Antes de poder reaccionar ante aquello, ambos muchachos se quedaron parados, perplejos viendo como el día y la noche se atacaban. Si hubieran sido más pequeños, podría haber sido algo adorable. Pero ya tenían el tamaño suficiente como para empezar a hacerse daño.

Y se estaban haciendo daño de verdad, así que pasado el primer momento de sorpresa por la situación, los chicos separaron a las pequeñas fieras que al parecer se habían estado peleando por el último trozo de carne.

–Comilón, si querías más carne tan sólo tenías que pedirla. Debes pedirle perdón a Adenda.

_No._

Kristine pudo sentir que Altaïr no se sentía en absoluto arrepentido por lo que había hecho ni entendía que tuviera que sentirse mal por ello. Así que Kristine, que ya había aprendido a pronunciar "lo siento" se disculpó por él.

–_Es tur mir leid_(*1)_, _Adenda.

_Vamos_, le dijo a Alraïr. Ya pesaba demasiado para que pudiera llevarlo en brazos. Y apenas contaba una semana. Tenía algunos rasguños en la cola. No era muy profundo, pero sangraba un poco.

_Iremos a ver a Murtagh._

_Murtagh._

_¿Duele mucho?_

_Duele no._

_Se dice "no duele"._

_No duele._

_¿Por qué os habéis peleado así?_

En la cabeza de Altaïr se formó la imagen de la dragona rodeada de un sentimiento de antipatía. Venía a significar algo así como "porque es tonta".

A Kristine aquello le hizo gracia. Si no estaba equivocada, era la primera vez que las dos crías se veían desde el día de sus nacimientos. Desde luego, mal habían empezado.

Murtagh no estaba en su habitación. De modo que fue en busca de Alego para que éste le ayudara.

Resultó ser una buena elección, ya que la Reina Arya había designado a Alego para que le introdujera al dominio de la espada. De modo que, tras hacerle las pequeñas curas a Altaïr, el elfo los condujo hasta el exterior del edificio y se dirigieron a un espacio cercano al mismo donde escaseaba la vegetación y estaba limitado al fondo por un riachuelo. Allí ya estaban preparados un par de espadas y un par de escudos, todo de madera.

Al llegar, Alego le indicó que cogiera una de las espadas y él hizo lo mismo. Kristine se quedó un poco impresionada con el peso de la espada de madera. No quería ni pensar en cuánto tendría que pesar una de acero. Se colocaron uno frente al otro en medio de la explanada. De repente, sintió que las dos cabezas que le sacaba el elfo se habían convertido en cuatro. Y se sumaron dos más cuando éste empezó a hablar en Idioma Antiguo.

–No entiendo –respondió ella en el mismo idioma. Había captado algunas palabras, pero no lo suficiente.

Si aquello contrariaba a Alego, no lo demostró en su expresión.

El elfo levantó la espada con un movimiento suave hasta ponerla vertical y adelantó una pierna. Kristine respondió atrasando una de las suyas y colocando su espada ante sí, instintivamente en forma defensiva, sujetándola con las dos manos.

Alego, que lo que había querido decir es que comenzaría con toques lentos ya que estaba al tanto de su absoluta inexperiencia con la espada, empezó a asestar golpes muy despacio y con poca fuerza, con la intención de que la aprendiz se acostumbrara al peso de la madera, al movimiento.

Un toque, otro toque, otro toque,… por la derecha, por la izquierda, por arriba,… Las embestidas del elfo eran suaves, para que Kristine fuera capaz de detenerlas sin problemas, y lentas, para que pudiera ver desde dónde llegaban con toda claridad y le diera tiempo de sobra para pensar en sus movimientos y realizarlos. Por suerte, la chica respondía correctamente: fuera por instinto o por inteligencia, respondía en la forma y posición que se supone que se debe responder ante cada ángulo de ataque. Y era una suerte, porque si Alego hubiera tenido que hacerle muchas indicaciones, ella no hubiera entendido ni la mitad. Al principio vacilaba bastante, pero con los minutos, se convirtió en un baile no demasiado complicado que llevaba con estilo.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora y, cansada, Kristine hubiera pedido parar si hubiera sabido cómo se dice, Alego, lejos de tener piedad, aumentó la velocidad y los golpes empezaron a caer. A Kristine le dolían ya los brazos tras toda una hora moviéndolos sin parar, así que, mientras que las embestidas de Alego iban más rápido, sus respuestas, en cambio, iban más lentas.

Un golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe,… en ambos hombros, piernas, tórax, cabeza,… Una vez incluso le dio en las manos y se le cayó la espada.

–_Freohre_ (*2)–dijo Alego y con esa palabra le dio un golpe en el pecho con la mano que la tiró de espaldas.

En el suelo, Kristine pensó en la palabra que había dicho Alego y con esfuerzo entendió lo que había dicho.

"_Muerta"… como si no supiera que lo hubiera estado desde el mismo instante en que me miró. Para él soy menos que un bebé._

Y por saber que estaba siendo muy considerado, sacó fuerzas para levantarse aunque su cuerpo no quisiera responderle con agrado. Cogió la espada, se colocó en posición defensiva y se dispuso a seguir practicando.

Un golpe, otro golpe, un bloqueo, otro golpe más,… Kristine estaba dispuesta a darlo todo. Sabía que estaba a años luz de convertirse en una verdadera Jinete de Dragón así que debía ponerle todo su empeño a subir ese primer escalón… aunque le estuviera doliendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos, poco a poco se acostumbraron a la velocidad que empleaba Alego y empezaron a ser capaces de seguir sus movimientos. No obstante, eso no quería decir que el cuerpo de Kristine fuera lo bastante rápido como para poder pararlos. De modo que la única opción que tenía era optimizar sus movimientos, hacer que el camino que tuviera que recorrer su arma o su cuerpo fuera menor. Sus pies se colocaban en lugares más aconsejables y el peso de su cuerpo se balanceaba de forma que pudiera cambiar su equilibrio con mayor facilidad y rapidez. De hecho, para cuando se había dado cuenta, incluso había ocasiones en que liberaba la mano izquierda y sólo usaba la derecha. Pero, aun así, seguía recibiendo muchos más golpes de los que podía parar.

Así pasaron tres horas hasta que los brazos de Kristine se opusieron rotundamente a seguir emitiendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un hormigueo muy desagradable. El tardío crepúsculo del verano anunció el momento de terminar y Alego puso el arma de forma vertical ante su cara y la bajó al suelo con un movimiento ágil y rápido en señal de saludo, dando por finalizada la clase. Kristine imitó su gesto con manos débiles y temblorosas.

–Regresemos –dijo Alego en idioma humano para que Kristine pudiera entenderlo.

Jadeante, ella asintió.

–_Elrun ono_(*3).

Una vez en su habitación, se dio un profundo baño para quitarse todo el sudor y el polvo del entrenamiento, casi suplicó por que le llevaran la comida a su habitación y tras dar cuenta de ella se fue a dormir profundamente.

El día siguiente fue casi exactamente igual que el anterior, sólo que rodeado de unas infernales agujetas en los brazos y un paso más adelantado: la clase de Arya fue algo más dura e intensa, y Alego fue más rápido y agresivo. Pero hubo algunas diferencias significativas:

Por una parte, la clase de Idioma Antiguo fue mucho más corta. Casi la mitad. La Reina alegó que tenía asunto que atender, por lo que, tras haber dejado machacado el cerebro de Kristine en un tiempo récord, le dejó un largo texto a la misma que debería leer en voz alta en su totalidad, sin saltarse una sola palabra. En el caso de que estuviera segura de que no sabía cómo se pronunciaba una palabra, debía apuntar ésta para, al día siguiente, resolver las dudas. Y además, le dejó como tarea escribir un relato sobre algún episodio de su vida en Idioma Antiguo, para así descubrir fallos en su gramática.

Por supuesto, no pudo terminar de leer el texto, ya que debía apuntar dos de cada cinco palabras y, además, a Kristine se le ocurrió ir apuntando a su vez las reglas que ya conocía y que iba conociendo por deducción, de modo que estaba resultando ser una tarea muy larga. Por más que intentó hacerlo antes del almuerzo, no fue capaz y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que dejarlo para la noche, junto con la escritura del relato, cuando volviera molida de su entrenamiento con Alego.

La otra gran diferencia fue el ajetreo. Aunque Kristine se llevó la mayor parte del tiempo apartada en un lugar u otro, en sus escasos traslados se pudo percatar de que había mucho movimiento, comparado con la situación que había habido hasta ese momento. Obviamente, no pensó en cómo de movida podría haber estado la situación cuando ella estuvo "ausente". En cualquier caso, a Kristine le pareció alarmante. Pensó en la posibilidad de que se debiera a la llegada de Eragon, por ejemplo. O de otro de los Jinetes, que seguro habrían de venir en algún momento. Pero la razón que más lógica le parecía era que aquello para lo que se preparaban, era algo malo. Quería preguntarle a Murtagh, pero no pudo encontrarlo durante todo el día, y cuando preguntó por él le dijeron, simplemente, que estaba ocupado.

La escena del comedor también fue muy parecida. Dave no era capaz de decir una frase entera, por lo que no movió la boca; Kristine, que podría haberse atrevido a intentar tener una corta y sencilla conversación, no tenía intención ni deseo alguno de establecerla con él. Además, ambos aprendices se ocuparon de mantener bien distantes a sus dragones.

Por último, tras el entrenamiento y un buen baño, se pasó varias horas terminando la tarea que le había impuesto Arya en el cómodo y majestuoso escritorio de la sala principal de sus aposentos. Intentó, mientras tanto, tener el oído agudizado por si era capaz de oír la llegada de Murtagh. Pero nunca oyó nada, ya fuera porque no llegaron, porque no hicieron ruido o porque aquellas paredes estaban totalmente insonorizadas (algo que le parecía tan lógico que no podía menos que sentirse tonta por tener la esperanza de escuchar algo).

Finalmente, agotada, se fue a la cama.

…

…

/*/

_*1. Es tur mir leid: disculpa. __Es alemán. He buscado, pero no he encontrado en la obra original._

_*2. Freohre: Muerte_

_*3. Elrun ono: Gracias_

_/*/_

_Silbila's back. _

_Quería que este fuera el último capítulo de relleno, pero estaba quedando muy largo. Así que, un poco de relleno más y… je je je_

_Siguiendo el consejo de Carlos Shrrgnien, he leído de nuevo toda la historia, así que me he dado cuenta de un millón de errores. Pido disculpas por ellos y comprensión, ya que cada vez hace más tiempo que me leí esta tetralogía. Cuando termine el fic (que será el mismo año que hagan las olimpiadas en Madrid), lo corregiré entero. Pero creo que ahora todos estamos más ansiosos por ver qué narices pasa. Pero os advierto que no os hagáis muchas ilusiones, no se puede esperar mucho de mi primera historia larga._

_Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo. No creo que me canse nunca de hacerlo._

_Prometo dos capítulos más (el último de relleno y el primero de no relleno) como mínimo antes de desparecer de nuevo._

_Capítulo patrocinado por la canción "Savior" de Rise Against_

_-Carlos Shrrgnien: un fanfic, de mi fanfic… Ahora en mi pecho no tengo corazón y pulmones, sólo orgullo. Muchas gracias. Por ese elogio y por el consejo, que me ha ayudado mucho. En cuanto a Eragon… soy partidaria de los que piensan (en realidad no sé si existe alguien además de mí que lo haga, pero bueno) que la predicción de Ángela era demasiado contradictoria y que al fin y al cabo, tal y como ella dijo, él es "uno de los pocos auténticamente libres de escoger su destino". El destino de Eragon no es más que su libre albedrío, y si quiere volver, ¿qué le impediría hacerlo?_

_-mikachu: me alegro de que te guste. Sigo escribiendo y seguiré haciéndolo, lo prometo. _

_-Gryph: gracias. Por los halagos y por el ojo en los fallos. Trataré de ser más cuidadosa, pero no prometo nada. ¡Ah! ¡Y gracias también por la paciencia! :D Todos sabemos lo que es esperar a que un estúpido escritor (no es que me incluya en el apelativo) le dé por continuar la historia. Lo siento._

_-yuki96: espero no haberte decepcionado por haber visto que actualizaba y de nuevo sea relleno. Ya queda poco. Sólo un poco de paciencia más ^^_

_-Dani: mi querida Dani… Eres un amor. Siempre pienso en ti cuando menciono a Jonathan. Siempre pienso en lo que tú querrías que escribiera y regaño a mi cerebro por irse por caminos diferentes a tus deseos. Siento de veras decepcionarte._


	27. 27 Prácticas 2

Capítulo 27 (ya sí, ¡último capítulo de relleno!)

El día siguiente, la tensión se dio a sentir desde primera hora de la mañana. Ese día, Alego le llevó el desayuno a la habitación. Con lo sorprendente que pudiera resultar su gesto, no superó el efecto del cambio de vestuario del elfo: no vestía sus habituales prendas sueltas y cómodas, sino que llevaba ropas de guerra, similares a las que le había visto a Jonathan hacía algunos días, pero con colores tierra. Además, una espada colgaba de su cinturón. Sólo le faltaba una armadura. Y, por si cabía alguna duda, le dijo a Kristine, lentamente para que pudiera entenderlo:

–Es posible que tengáis que partir, por lo que tened vuestras cosas preparadas y llevad puestas ropas de viaje.

Mientras desayunaban, Kristine estuvo reflexionando.

_Lo siento, Altaïr. La culpa es mía. Debería haber insistido en que continuásemos el viaje. Murtagh tenía razón: debo montar una pataleta y exigir unas cuantas cosas. No me gusta que nos estén tratando con tanta ignorancia. Si estamos en peligro que nos lo digan a la cara y que nos pongan a salvo. Eso es lo más importante._

_Yo siento seguro, _dijo Altaïr, y acompañó sus palabras con las imágenes de Espina, Fírnen y Krish'Mard, mostrando con detalle los imponentes colmillos y la longitud de sus garras afiladas, capaces de empalar y destrozar varios hombres de una sola vez.

Kristine respondió a la vez con la imagen de aquellos seres saliendo del agua.

_Nuestra salida fue espontánea, no podían estar esperándonos. Eso quiere decir que están tan cerca que nos vigilan. Y a pesar de su cercanía, un Jinete de Dragón experimentado como Jonathan no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que estaban allí. ¡Ni siquiera la Reina Arya! Si no fuera por el ataque de la otra noche, seguirían sin saber que están tan cerca, ¡a nuestro lado! Puede que ahora no les pille desprevenidos, pero aún así es alarmante. Esos seres… no son moco de pavo. Y ya oíste a Murtagh: no saben casi nada acerca de ellos. Andar a ciegas les puede costar muy caro. Y a nosotros también._

Mientras seguía las instrucciones de Alego, Kristine intentó pensar en lo que Altaïr le había querido decir, pero era inútil. Estaba inquieta. Muy inquieta. Quería mantener la calma. Quería confiar en los Jinetes. Quería creer que no había nada de qué preocuparse. De verdad que lo quería. Pero le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Intentó concentrarse en todo ello, pero una pequeña parte de su independiente cabeza empezó a pensar.

Entonces, Murtagh entró. Kristine llevaba días sin verlo y sonrió por un instante al verlo aparecer, antes de que su sonrisa se apagase ante la mirada del hombre. El Jinete caminó con paso duro hasta ella.

—Memoriza esto —dijo con un tono de voz que no dejaba ni una fisura a la réplica—. Para cuando la cosa se ponga fea.

Y acto seguido, se fue con la misma decisión con la que había entrado.

Kristine se quedó quieta. Murtagh le había dado algo. Un rollo de pergamino. Pero no lo miró. No podía moverse. Los ojos de Murtagh le habían petrificado.

Su tío llevaba puestas ropas de guerra, iguales a las de Jonathan, pero de un rojo muy oscuro. Casi negro. El color de la sangre seca. Portaba una espada que no era Zar'Roc y varios cuchillos en el cinturón. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja. Ello dejaba a la vista lo más terrorífico de su apariencia: sus ojos. Unos ojos negros como cien mil pesadillas. Como decían en Carvahall: negro Shruikan.

Toda su mente se quedó vacía. Sus pensamientos fueron absorbidos por aquellos agujeros negros. Se quedó como una estatua, mirando el punto del aire que había sido ocupado por aquella oscuridad infernal. Hasta que oyó algo a sus pies: se le había caído el rollo de pergamino que Murtagh le había entregado. Se resbaló debido al temblor de sus manos. Al darse cuenta de ello, reaccionó y su mente pudo volver a llenarse de pensamientos.

El primero fue una certeza: los hombres que hubieran muerto a manos de Murtagh, irremediablemente, habían muerto con miedo. El segundo, una duda: ¿cómo había podido sobrevivir alguien a su ataque? ¿Acaso era posible caer en esos ojos negros y no quedarse petrificado?

Kristine recogió el rollo aún con la mano temblorosa y poniendo cuidado con su estabilidad fue a abrirlo sentada en alguno de los sillones de la sala.

Se trataba de un plano. Del edificio. Tenía marcado un camino en color rojo. Abajo había indicaciones:

_El camino marcado en rojo es una de las salidas secretas de este edificio. En cuanto oigas ruido más cerca de lo que te gustaría, tómalo. Es un pasadizo de lo más incómodo. El último que nadie cogería y el menos probable. En cuanto salgas, escóndete inteligentemente pero déjame una pista para que pueda encontrarte._

A éste mensaje le seguía una lista de hechizos muy bien detallados: en élfico, su pronunciación aproximada con las runas de los hombres, y una extensa explicación de en qué consistía el hechizo, cómo debía usarse y las tajantes restricciones. Obviamente, no eran muy complicados.

A medida que leía aquello, sus manos dejaron de moverse. Entendió que aquellos endiabladamente terroríficos ojos estaban ahí para protegerla. Mientras estuviera a su lado, no tenía que temer.

No le gustaba saberse tan dependiente de otra persona, pero era lo que había.

Había mantenido lejos de sus cavilaciones a Altair, que comía tranquilo. Se acercó a donde estaba para desayunar también. Sabía que su estómago estaba herméticamente cerrado, pero si hacía falta, lo abriría con una palanca. Tenía que estar fuerte, y una estúpida reacción de su cuerpo no era, ni de lejos, razón para no alimentarse.

Sólo unos minutos después, una vez más, unos nudillos tocaron en la puerta y tras Kristine dar permiso, de nuevo entró Alego. Éste también le entregó algo, esta vez una nota en Idioma Antiguo.

_Discúlpame por faltar a nuestra cita. Alego solventará tus preguntas en cuanto a la lista que elaboraste ayer. Tras ello, comienza a leer alguno de los libros que te ha llevado. Son un préstamo indefinido._

_Arya, Jinete de Dragón, Reina del Pueblo Elfo, Asesina de Sombras._

Atendiendo a la nota, Kristine presentó a Alego su lista y éste trató de solucionar las dudas de la chica. No era muy buen maestro, por lo que a Kristine le costó bastante aclarar por completo sus dudas.

Cuando acabaron, Alego fue a marcharse.

—Es probable que almorcéis hoy aquí —dijo él.

—Vale —y cuando el elfo abrió la puerta, sintió la necesidad de añadir en su torpe élfico —: Alego, gracias por los cuidados y por la atención que me has dedicado. Muchas gracias. Por todo. Que la fortuna gobierne tus días.

La cara de Alego no cambió, pero contestó:

—Que las estrellas te protejan, honorable Kristine —y acompañó esto con una profunda reverencia.

*/*

Tal y como le había dicho Alego, almorzaron allí. Un elfo o elfa (su apariencia era demasiado andrógina para decantarse por un género) llamó a la puerta mientras practicaba uno de los hechizos de la lista de Murtagh, trayéndole una bandeja con comida para ella y para Altaïr. Por supuesto, Kristine no le preguntó nada, pues aún era demasiado pronto para que sus costumbres entendieran que ya no estaba en el Valle de Palancar y que, por tanto, la gente escucharía y respondería a sus preguntas.

El hechizo que estaba practicando era el de Ojos de Sueño. En las instrucciones decía que si no era capaz de realizar el hechizo ampliado, para poder comunicarse, al menos podría usar el Ojos de Sueño sencillo y observar cuál era la situación desde lejos y volver cuando todo hubiera acabado. Kristine había decidido practicar primero el básico y cuando lo hubiera dominado, continuar con el de comunicación.

Una vez comieron, discutieron si debían ir al lugar de entrenamiento. Era innecesario decir que Alego estaba ocupado, por lo que dudaba de que pudiera encontrarlo en el lugar de práctica y no parecía razonable pensar que alguien tuviera tiempo que perder en ella. Además, por algo le habría dado Arya aquellos libros. Por su lado, Altaïr insistía en salir al aire libre. Quería bañarse en el riachuelo y perseguir a las ardillas que se atrevían a cruzar el suelo. Así que, finalmente, Kristinte se decantó por ir. Podría practicar o hacer algo de ejercicio y estiramientos.

Fuera de toda cuestión, se vistió con las ropas más adecuadas para cualquier imprevisto, incluyendo una capa de viaje, cogió su arco y su carcaj lleno, los guantes que le había regalado Jonathan, el rollo de pergamino que le había dado Murtagh, un libro de los que le había prestado la reina elfa para entretenerse y —¿por qué no?— el cuchillo del almuerzo.

Pero a medida que se acercaron a la zona de entrenamientos, pudieron ver que no estaba vacío. Jinete y dragón se detuvieron debido a una ola de desagrado. Allí se encontraban Dave y Adenda, el primero arrascando a la segunda detrás de la mandíbula para deleite de la pequeña dragona nívea.

La mente del Altaïr se llenó de rechazo.

_Lo sé, tesoro. Vamos a ver qué quieren._

Intentando que el disgusto no le llegara a la cara, Kristine se acercó seguida de su dragón. La otra pareja no tardó en notarlos y Dave se irguió y saludó levantando una mano trémula. Antes de que llegaran, Dave empezó a explicar la razón de que estuvieran allí.

—Me han pedido que venga a ayudarte a entrenar con la espada.

_Vamos_.

_No, Altaïr, no podemos. Son nuestros compañeros. Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien con ellos. Vamos a pasar muchos años juntos. Entrenando, comiendo, estudiando juntos._

Kristine, sin contestar al saludo, fue hacia la mesa y allí colocó su capa y las cosas que había traído consigo, y fue a coger una de las espadas de madera, que parecía pesar cada día más, al ritmo de sus agujetas.

…_Mientras antes nos acostumbremos, mejor. Sé agradable con Adenda._

Kristine se fue al lugar que había tomado en sus anteriores clases y esperó a que Dave tomara otra arma de juguete y se colocara frente a ella.

Como siempre, Kristine se colocó en su posición instintiva y esperó el ataque de su rival. Éste se tomó su tiempo. Se plantó ante la chica y con un movimiento parsimonioso levantó la espada hasta el pecho. Entonces dio un paso que la acercó hasta ella y le asestó un primer golpe suave que Kristine rechazó con facilidad. Dave volvió a hacer ademán de golpearla, nuevamente sin fuerza y con bastante lentitud. Kristine se lo tomó como si fuera el primer día con Alego, solo que sus respuestas eran más rápidas que entonces porque su cuerpo ya había memorizado algunos movimientos. Y así continuaron entrechocando las espadas un buen rato hasta que Kristine se dio cuenta de que Dave no parecía tener intención de aumentar el ritmo.

—Me estoy aburriendo —dijo con impaciencia—. Hazme el favor de atacar en serio.

A Dave pareció que aquello le hacía gracia.

—No voy a atacar en serio. La madera también hace daño —contestó condescendientemente.

—Te doy permiso para enseñarme a base de palos.

Dave resopló incapaz de tomarse aquello en serio.

—Como quieras.

Tras eso, la contundencia de Dave aumentó un poco. Los movimientos de su espada eran más rápidos y llevaban algo más de intención. Pero Kristine seguía pudiendo rechazarlos con facilidad. De modo que pensó que, si él no se ponía en serio, tendría ella que darle razones para ello. Así que empezó a rechazar con fuerza los golpes de Dave para así tener una oportunidad de responderle y que fuera él el que tuviera que defenderse. El muchacho entendió que debía estar más atento si no quería llevarse algún golpe de la novata, y así Kristine consiguió lo que quería, que Dave diera más de sí.

Los años de experiencia de Dave estaba ahí, así que Kristine tenía tan poco que hacer como con Alego. Sin embargo… Había algo… Algo diferente. Aquel intercambio de golpes no era como los que había tenido con Alego. Y no sólo porque Dave tuviera piedad y no la golpeara. No sabía qué era. Quizá, pensó, sólo fuera algo natural ya que se trataban de personas diferentes con tallas diferentes y experiencias diferentes. De seres completamente diferentes, de hecho.

Pero, en cualquier caso, había algo que no les diferenciaba, y era la mayor resistencia que la de Kristine. Ya estaba cansada y jadeante, mientras que el otro jinete apenas había empezado a sudar. Se alejó un poco de él para poder respirar durante tres segundos antes de continuar. Pero Dave sólo le dio uno y tomó carrera para darle un golpe desde arriba directo a la cabeza que Kristine tendría que parar colocando la hoja de su espada de lado y con ayuda de la otra mano, aguantar la fuerza bruta de su rival sobre ella hasta que finalmente acabara de rodillas en el suelo.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de optar por aquella derrota segura, aguantó hasta el último milisegundo y en aquel preciso instante, giró sobre sí misma dando un paso hacia su izquierda y Dave pasó a su lado como un toro incapaz de parar por el impulso que había tomado, y trastabilló hasta poder detenerse.

Y así es como lo vio: el fallo de Dave.

No, claro que no tenía la misma sensación que con Alego, porque mientras que con el elfo bailaba, con Dave era embestida. Alego usaba la agilidad, los movimientos,… el equilibrio. Dave usaba la fuerza, la contundencia. Pero no se preocupaba del equilibrio en lo más mínimo. Ahí estaba su baza. Podía ser que Dave le llevara años en manejo de la espada y lucha. Pero Kristine le llevaba años en baile y equilibrio. Finalmente, las miles de horas de clases iban a servir para algo.

Kristine se alejó de su adversario. Necesitaba espacio y tiempo para medirlo y pensar en su movimiento. Dave aprendía rápido, por lo que era bastante probable que no le dejara usar más de una o dos veces su ventaja. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, quería al menos un triunfo.

Lo miró. Vio su pose relajada. Se sabía mejor. Estaba tranquilo. No se tomaba aquello como un verdadero entrenamiento, sino como lo que para él era: un pequeño entretenimiento. La subestimaba.

Kristine sonrió. Ahí estaba el segundo fallo.

Dave se puso en guardia por dentro. Conocía esa sonrisa. Significaba, literalmente, "ya sé cómo salirme con la mía". Estaba muy confiado, por lo que no se lo tomó muy en serio. Por el contrario, estaba deseando ver qué había ideado la chica.

Kristine empezó a caminar hacia su izquierda. Dave la imitó para mantener la distancia. Estaban trazando un círculo. Kristine continuó hasta ponerse en la peor posición posible: el sol le daba en los ojos y no podía retroceder porque tenía el riachuelo a sus espadas. Pero aún así, se puso en guardia e invitó a Dave a que le atacara de nuevo.

El chico vio aquello con cautela. Estaba claro que la aparente mala decisión de Kristine debía tener su razón, por lo que dudó un poco antes de decidirse a responderle.

Dio dos pasos largos hacia ella con gesto inseguro. Ella sonrió un poco más al ver su indecisión. Él, por si acaso, sujetó con las dos manos su espada de madera. Y entonces, como las veces anteriores, Dave embistió con la espada desde lo alto. Kristine se escapó como un fuego fatuo por su costado derecho e hizo ademán de golpearle con la madera en la cadera, algo que Dave bloqueó con suma facilidad tras pivotar sobre su pierna izquierda. Pero Kristine ni siquiera había puesto un poco de intención en tocar aquella parte del cuerpo de su contrincante, por lo que velozmente continuó su baile alrededor de él, obligándole a él a seguir girando sobre sí mismo y a tener el sol de cara. Kristine hizo un nuevo ademán de golpearle, ésta vez en la parte trasera de su muslo derecho. Como aún tenía todo su peso sobre la pierna izquierda, tardó en trasladarlo hacia la parte derecha de su cuerpo y responder al ataque. Pero, de nuevo, el bloqueo no había sido necesario, porque apenas abría sido rozado. Kristine dio un giro danzarín tras la espalda del muchacho que la trasladó al lado izquierdo de éste. Acompañó este movimiento con la espada. Si hubiera tenido verdadera intención, podría haberle asestado un buen golpe, pero en vez de eso, se acuclilló sobre una rodilla y estirando y girando la otra, empujó el inseguro pie izquierdo que estaba recibiendo de nuevo el peso del muchacho pero aún no estaba suficientemente asegurado, haciéndole perder el apoyo.

Dave iba a caer de culo irremediablemente, pero aún así, Kristine quiso darse el gusto de ponerle un poco de dramatismo a la escena y aceleró la caída dándole un empujón en el pecho.

Algo de agua salpicó a Kristine. Observó desde arriba a su contrincante totalmente empapado por los dos pies de agua que llevaba el riachuelo. Además, se sabía con el sol justo tras ella, por lo que se colocó adecuadamente para que cuando Dave la mirara, hubiera una aureola de luz alrededor de su cabeza. Y efectivamente, cuando alzó la vista hacia ella, achinó sus pequeños ojos verdes.

Una sonrisa triunfal se iluminó en la cara de Kristine. Dave, derrotado, agachó la suya.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, Dave levantó el brazo pidiendo ayuda para levantarse. Kristine se alejó hasta el otro lado del claro. No era tan boba y no le apetecía bañarse.

Dave recuperó su espada de juguete y salió del agua. Se dirigió a la mesa donde habían dejado sus cosas y se quitó la camisa empapada y las botas y tras ello se colocó de nuevo frente a Kristine con una expresión mucho menos tranquila que la de antes. Ésta se fijó en el familiar anillo que le colgaba del cuello con una fina cadena de oro y en su torso desnudo. Tenía toda la parte izquierda de un color un poco más oscuro que el resto de su bronceado cuerpo. Y en el antebrazo había una mancha definitivamente marrón y ligeramente arrugada. Su joven cuerpo había regenerado la piel mejor de lo que cabía esperar. También se podía ver otra cicatriz en el hombro derecho. Se la había hecho el torpe del Lagartija en el concurso de tiro con arco del festival de la cosecha. Kristine, por supuesto, no había podido participar. Aquel cuerpo le recordaba su pasado. Dios, cuánto detestaba a ese chico y su presencia allí.

Ambos se miraron con ojos serios. Sin pensarlo, y por primera vez, Kristine no se colocó en posición defensiva.

Kristine y Dave se enzarzaron de nuevo en lo que para él era un intercambio de golpes y para ella un baile al son del entrechocar de las maderas. Aprovechando su ventaja, Kristine se movía alrededor de un torpe Dave que apenas era capaz de detener los precisos ataques desestabilizadores de ella. Ponía todo su empeño en la velocidad, pues sabía que sus brazos no aguantarían mucho más. La pieza acabó cuando la chica atacó con gran fuerza a la parte de atrás de una de las rodillas de su contrincante, donde había echado todo su peso. Dave acabó de rodillas y sintiendo la punta del listón de madera en la nuca.

Kristine se sentía pletórica. Había sido capaz de derrotar a Dave.

Por unos instantes, se quedaron tal y como estaban, con la respiración agitada y diferentes sentimientos.

Entonces, Dave, sin moverse, dijo en un quejido:

–¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

Al principio Kristine no sabía si se dirigía a ella, pero Dave giró la cabeza y la miró con la frustración y la decepción en su rostro. Decepción de sí mismo.

_Ya no eres tan engreído, ¿eh?_

–Está claro: el equilibrio.

–¡Lo sé! Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué mi equilibrio es malo. Planto bien los pies, pero no parece ser suficiente. Jonathan no emplea más de tres movimientos en dejarme en el suelo.

Kristine lo miró desde arriba, ahí arrodillado, con los mechones de pelo mojado cayéndole por la cara, las cicatrices en la piel desnuda, siendo amenazado con una espada en la nuca, y aquella mirada suplicante de cachorro abandonado…

–No se supone que tengas que plantar los pies. Las plantas no son capaces de moverse.

Dave se le quedó mirando, sin haber entendido del todo.

Kristine suspiró.

–Levanta –dijo retirando su arma de prácticas.

Él obedeció y se puso ante ella.

—Apóyate sobre esa pierna.

Él lo hizo y entonces ella le dio con el pie en la parte trasera de la rodilla y él estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo.

—¿Ves? No puedes poner todo tu apoyo en las piernas y mucho menos sólo en una de ellas. Pero hay más: Da un paso lateral y vuelve. Pero hazlo rápido.

De nuevo, Dave hizo lo que Kristine le dijo.

—Más rápido —él obedeció—. Más rápido.

Pero él no podía ir más rápido.

Para rematar, Kristine le dio un empujón en uno de los hombros que le desestabilizó.

—Eres muy inestable. Tu punto de equilibrio no puede estar aquí —le dijo señalando una de las piernas de Dave con la espada— ni aquí —dijo señalando la otra—, sino aquí —terminó tocando con la madera el centro de su pecho—. Si tus piernas sujetan tu peso, no pueden moverlo como es debido.

Estaba recitando las palabras de su instructora de baile.

—¿Cómo se supone que se hace eso? —preguntó Dave.

—En realidad no se hace. Es tu propio cuerpo el que un día, practicando, lo hace porque es lo que tiene que hacer para moverse como tiene que hacerlo. En ese momento, tus pies dejan de mover tu cuerpo para ser tu cuerpo el que dirige tus pies. El equilibrio es un asunto de todo el cuerpo, no solo de los pies y las piernas.

—Pero necesito aprender. Enséñame.

A Kristine le tomó por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! No.

—Venga, ¡por favor! —dijo con sus suplicantes y pequeños ojos— Dame instrucciones para aprender a mejorar mi equilibrio. ¡Necesito aprender!

No lo iba a hacer. No. No le ayudaría. No agarraría su brazo izquierdo para guiarle. No quería estar más cerca de aquella piel lastimada que ella misma había atendido día tras día, con cuidado y mimo. No dejaría que él sujetara su mano como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

En ese instante, un tremendo estruendo resonó por todas partes proveniente del edificio colosal, como si hubiera empezado a derrumbarse.

***/***

_Juro solemnemente que jamás volveré a subir a internet un fic o historia original que no esté acabada._

_Ya está. Se acabó el relleno descarado. No aseguro que no caiga algo más por medio, pero seguro que no será algo tan denso como los capítulos anteriores._

_En España los regalos de Navidad no los trae Papá Noel el día de Navidad, sino los Tres Reyes Magos el día 6 de Enero. Aquí está mi regalo._

_¡Sólo me quedan 7 meses de carrera!_

_-Dani: que sí, que está prometido, que la voy a continuar y a terminar. Pero ni mi tiempo ni mi cabeza dan para más. De verdad que me quedan 7 meses de carrera._

_-martu: Yo siempre leo los comentarios. Concretamente miro si hay comentarios nuevos al menos una vez a la semana. ¡Me encantan!_

_-Carlos Shrrgnien: sí, normalmente lo busco en esas páginas. Pero o me la he saltado, o no está._

_-sirasayall: ¡Que sí! ¡Que yo leo todo los comentarios! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Te prometo que lo voy a acabar. Pero es que, en serio, se me ocurrió la genial idea de empezar el fic cuando empezaba la carrera… La inteligencia no es mi fuerte… Pero me quedan meses para terminarla y es previsible que una vez ello ocurra, le podré dedicar más tiempo. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Y, de verdad, muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras._


End file.
